The sanity of the insane
by toenailclipping
Summary: Ginny is back at hogwarts for her 5th year. Things are changing in the wizarding world, and she has to change with them. rh hg. Please Read and Review! Thanks!
1. Half a mind and half a thought

**_A/n: well, if you are reading this, then that means that you've found my story, and picked it(yee haw!) This is a Harry Potter Fan fic (doh) It has a moving P.O.V. So yea, but it is mostly about Ginny (who happens to be my favorite character…) But the updates should come every two weeks (or sooner) So I really hope you come back for every chapter. Please don't harp on me about posting late (should it come to that) I promise that I have a legitimate reason, and it will be explained with the forthcoming chapter. Please (pretty please, with sugar on top…) Review I love reviews, they are practically the only reason I post anything on this site! So, yea I really hope you like it. Enjoy! Aimee_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sanity of the insane _**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Half a mind and half a thought**_

Ginny sat, her eyes closed, every pore drinking the soft, warm glow of the late-August sun. She was in the garden behind the tall crooked structure that she called home, with her small hands delicately laced with the large, rough ones of her current beau, Dean Thomas. She had been seeing him, despite her brother's obvious objection and aversion, for three months now, and she was pretty 'at ease' with their relationship thus far.

Dean was the 'strong, silent type', not saying much, nor objecting, which suited Ginny perfectly, as she was rather strong willed and defiant. But what she found most desirable about him was his reluctance to _be_ desirable. The fact that he _wasn't_ completely affectionate had drawn Ginny to him. She didn't feel compelled to love him, or to give him her heart; which she could never do, for it had been stolen years ago, by a boy (now a man) who neglected putting it to any use, but didn't give it back either.

Even with their 'content' relationship of passive aggression, Ginny could feel the tension in the air that day, thick and heavy pressing her lungs. She could see the end in his eyes; feel the vacillation in his kiss. Oh, yes, she knew that what they'd had, had dissolved into the humid air. Yet, even this knowledge, she didn't feel a sharp pain, or even sadness, and knew she never would. Which meant, of course, she would feign the heartbreak, for more of Dean's satisfaction than her own, to make him think she couldn't _live_ with out him. But all through the façade, she would be thinking of her true heart, and where it lay, truly broken for far too long, in the forgotten pit of Harry's soul.

She reached up to stroke his cheeks with her soft hands, smiling at him in a way that she knew he would like, and ever so sweetly pressed on the tension between them.

"Dean? What's wrong, you seem so... distant today…" she pouted with her eyes, and tilted her head like she imagined Scarlet O'Hara (the heroine in a book of Hermione's she'd read) might do.

"What? Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry, it's just... I... we need to talk" He sat up straight dropping her hands to wipe the clamminess from his own.

"What is it?" Mock anticipation and concern twisted her soft features. "Have I, I mean, is it me?"

"Ginny," he took her hands again, "I know that this will hurt, but if I don't break your heart, things will just get worse. If the burden seems too much to bear, remember the end will justify the pain it took to get us there..."( A/n: gotta love that Relient K, well i suppose you don't have too, but i do.)

"So that..." Ginny called forth the tears she had been accumulating, "that's it? It over?" her lips trembled, and her face colored.

"Ginny, I know, it seems sudden right now, but think back, you must have seen this coming. I don't know, maybe it was just me, but we never got very close, at least not like I wanted to… That's why we have to end it… Don't you see?" He dropped her hands, which she raised to cover her face.

"O.k. Dean, fine..." Ginny mumbled into her hands, "But I think you should leave now."

"Ginny, it doesn't have to be like this… We can still be friends—"

"Friends, yea sure, but right now, I just need to think…"

"O.k. I'll see you in a week. 'Bye Ginny"

When she looked up again, he was gone. With a sigh, she wiped her eyes and gathered the glasses they'd been drinking from. She thought she should be congratulated on her star performance of tears and sorrow. But now that it was over, she felt relief, and a slight smile was flirting with her lips.

* * *

"Look at them… All _cozy_ down there on that bench. It's disgusting! She's only fifteen! I have half a mind to—" 

"That's just it Ron," Hermione interrupted him from across the room, "you've only half a mind, so you shouldn't strain yourself. Let Ginny do as she likes, she _is_ fifteen, only a year younger than yourself. Give it a _rest!"_

Ron reddened with silent fury, and stared out the window, ignoring the sniggers from Harry, who was toying with a nicked snitch on his cot by the opposite wall.

"Wait, what's--- he's standing… now he's, wow, he's _leaving_. Do you think well, maybe they've broken up?!" Ron's eyes shone with hope and happiness at his last words.

"You are completely _hopeless_, Ronald" A/n: sorry, I know J.K. doesn't let 'Mione call him 'Ronald', but she did in the movie, and I quite liked it.. "Leave the poor girl in peace!" Hermione scoffed, tucking her book under her arm, preparing to leave. "You've done nothing but spy on her and read her mail all summer, and its preposterous! Besides," she stood, causing Crookshanks to fall to the floor clumsily, "She'll be more apt to stay with him if she knows that it upsets you, that's the rebellion in her." And with that, she was gone, with her bandy legged cat sauntering after her.

"Girls!" Ron huffed, stalking over to his bed. "They say one thing, and they mean something completely different! They expect us to know what they want and what they mean, and we haven't got the slightest clue! Like that nutter Cho, she went about blubbering and crying all last year, while you were just trying to have a decent, quiet date with her!" He punched his pillow and lay back on his bed, his face red.

"Maybe," Harry mumbled thoughtfully, not taking his eyes off the snitch, "we're not _supposed _to know, that's the difference, between girls and guys, and it puts the mystery in life. It makes things interesting, and a bit fun and confusing and stuff. Besides, Cho is a terrible example, she was a bit over dramatic, or _something_ of the sort…" he trailed off, letting the snitch zoom a few inches further away before snatching it out of the air.

It was silent for a few moments when Ron suddenly burst out with an "It's not fair!" tyrant, which startled Harry, causing him to fall off the cot, with the snitch zipping consequently out the door. Grumbling under his breath Harry jumped up from the ground and ran after it out the door.

Creeping down the hallway, Harry looked every which way for that oh so familiar glint of gold, which he spotted at the end of the hall, slipping into the kitchen through the open door.

Harry walked into the kitchen, easing the door open, then shutting it quickly behind him. He turned to face the room at large, to look for the snitch, and saw Ginny and Mrs.Weasley staring at him from where they sat. He held his finger to his lip briefly, and looked around. There it was, hovering, unnoticed, beside Ginny's ear. He was surprised she didn't see it, for she had been the Gryffindor Seeker the previous year, but didn't dwell on the thought. He walked carefully over, until he was standing right beside her, close enough to feel her energy radiating. Measuring his movements his hand darted out and snatched at the snitch.

At that moment two things happened, the first was the snitch whizzing the other direction, the second was Harry's over balance, which landed him, quite squarely, in Ginny's lap.

Startled, Ginny yelped, "Harry! What are you.."

Harry clapped his hand over her mouth before she could finish, and pointed at the snitch which was now hovering just above her.

"Oh, for heaven's _sake!_" and with a simple, fluid movement, her arm shot out and snatched it out of the air. She smacked it in his hand. "Now get _off_ me! I can't feel my feet, you lummox!"

* * *

Ginny and her mother had been discussing her (now terminated) relationship with Dean, when Harry had stealthily crept in. She'd known he was coming, because a few moments before, his little toy snitch had flown in, and was now hovering noiselessly beside her left ear. 

She watched him walk up beside her, and felt small shivers of.. of.. well she wasn't sure exactly what the shivers were from, but they felt nice, like butterflies. She wasn't even really surprised when he fell in her lap, but what did surprise her was the harshness and severity in her voice.

Once she'd given him the snitch, the words that seeped through her lips were like an icy blast in the warm air. Yet, even as she realized it, they didn't warm up. Harry took the snitch though, and maybe it was her imagination, but for a fleeting moment, Ginny thought she saw hurt and betrayal in Harry's eyes, but when she blinked he was gone, walking out of the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Ginny turned back to her mother on the pretense of continuing their conversation, but stopped short at the stern glare her mother now donned. The Weasley woman temper was flared, and now Ginny knew that she wouldn't escape with out a fight.

"Ginny, what was that? That there, with Harry? Why were you so cross with him? What did he do to you? Answer me!" Mrs. Weasley demanded crossly.

"What mother, is it a sin now for me to be cross? I've had a hard day, give me a break!" she pulled her cup towards her and sipped her tea.

"Ginevra Weasley, don't your _dare_ take that tone with me! I know you've had a stressing day, but think of how Harry feels. He's just lost Sirius, and he feel's it is entirely his fault." The harsh edge removed itself from Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Ginny, just think before you speak."

Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed her tea away. "I'm going to my room mum; call me down when dinner is prepared."

Once securely in her room, Ginny kicked the wall. It wasn't fair! So _what_! Harry had had a hard life, but he wasn't the only one in the world! She wasn't the one who was ruining his life, he was ruining hers. In her silent fury, she had neglected to see that Hermione was sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face, even though she looked happy.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny rushed over to her friend's aid.

"Wrong? Oh, no Ginny, its GREAT! I am so happy! Guess what, our O.W.L. results have returned, and I got it, I got the _perfect_ score. Oh, I can't believe it!" Hermione was positively glowing with the happiness she was feeling.

Ginny smiled at her, "That's great Hermione, really great. I'm so happy for you! I wonder what Ron and Harry got…"

Hermione's eyes got wide, "Oh, I'd forgotten… I'm going to go see…" She dashed out of the room.

Ginny smiled, her previous anger forgotten, and she crossed to her desk where her Hogwarts letter sat waiting for her. With boredom she broke the seal, and pulled out her letter… and a shiny red and gold badge. She had been made a prefect. She smiled and dashed off down the stairs, she knew _exactly_ what she wanted.

* * *

Ron groaned as he slid out his letter from Hogwarts. He'd been dreading this moment for the entire summer. He cautiously held it like it was made of glass, not wanting to break down the grades farther. He was tenderly opening it when Hermione ran in with her letter clutched in her hand, and he was so startled (which, really he should have expected her) he dropped the letter which floated over and landed at her feet. 

"Oh, are these your scores Ron? Let me see. Well, that's not _too _bad, now is it." She smiled and handed him the paper.

"_Hermione_! Why do you always do that?" Ron demanded hotly.

"Oh honestly Ronald, do what?" She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed.

"This, I mean, I didn't even look at my scores and you go tearing through here, looking at them first! It's not fair! I may not have wanted you to know!" Ron huffed, and then looked at his scored, visibly brightening as he read. "Hey, this isn't bad, at _all_ I got two O's even, in Defense against the Dark arts, that'll be because of you Harry, and in, can you believe it, _transfiguration_. And all the rest are A's, well, unless you count divination, I got a 'D', hey, who saw that coming, ha-ha. So, Harry, how'd you do?" Ron talked himself out and turned to Harry who was examining his own scores.

"Huh? Oh, well, listen to this:  
Transfiguration: O

Potions: O (that'll be because Snape wasn't in charge)

Divination: P

Defense against the dark arts: O

Charms: O

Astronomy: A

Herbology: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

I think I've done rather well… what'd you get Hermione? The usual perfect?" Harry folded the letter and placed it by his trunk, a sly smirk on his face.

Hermione colored. "I resent that Harry! I got all O's, yes, but they could have be O, and I am by no means perfect. I won't even begin to justify myself though. I've got to go get ready. We're going to Diagon Alley today, and I've still not written to mum. Harry, do you think I could…"

"Take her. She has taken to sleeping in the cupboard in the kitchen, she should be there." Harry picked his letter back up to peruse it.

"Thanks Harry, you're the best!" Hermione scuffled out of the room quickly, in pursuit of Hedwig.

Harry sat on his cot for a while, stroking his chin, looking at the letter in his hands, then he looked up at Ron.

"Hey, er, I've had an idea. I was wondering, I mean, what would you think if I said that the idea to be a teacher had crossed my mind?" Harry asked Ron, trying to sound casual, even though he wasn't. He'd more than thought about being a teacher, he was to the point of an actual _longing_ to teach. He wasn't sure what had evoked these feelings in him, but one day, he decided he didn't really want to be an Auror, but rather to teach children defense against the dark arts, than to spend his entire life fighting it. Some how it felt like it served the cause in a more broad sense.

Ron looked up at him. "Harry. A teacher? A _teacher_? Like, McGonagall or.. or _Snape_?! You've got to be joking right…?"

"Er, um, yea, I was joking…" Harry tried to sound convincing as he turned back to his letter.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry mate. I thought you were kidding. But seriously teaching is an alright job. I mean, you did alright with the D.A. and all. But I thought you wanted to be an auror..?" Ron stumbled to fix his insensitivity.

"Yea, I did, but see, if I am an Auror, I can only fight _one_ person at a time, but if I _teach_ students to fight it, then I am really doing much more for the cause. Besides, I don't need to be an Auror to fight Voldemort… oh, um, about your problem with his name, well, he's definitely back now, so why should you be afraid of saying his name." Harry looked down at his letter. "Oh, look there, you've been made a prefect this year…again..."

Ron was slightly red around the ears for being scolded, but recovered quickly. "Yea, figures..."

"What? But I thought you said it was easy and all of that." Harryeyed the badge in Ron's hand, with some unchecked emotion on his face.

"Ha, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about _Hermio— Oh!_ Hi Hermione!" Ron quickly changed his train of thought as Hermione walked in the room.

Eyeing Ron suspiciously, Hermione sat down. "Hello Ronald. Ginny's been made prefect, you're mother is getting her.. what ever it is she wants today in Diagon Alley. But she isn't telling me what it is. And I'm a bit afraid, because well, she is a _bit_ like Fred and George.." She trailed off as she lost thread of what to say. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Harry reckons he wants to be a teacher. AndI'm this year's Gryffindor Prefect…" Ron opened a chocolate frog and popped it in his mouth. "Ah, I got Dumbledore again…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry, "Oh, that's wonderful Harry. So much more sensible than being an Auror. I've even thought of being a teacher, if a teacher quits or something.. You know that you'll need to take Triple Newt level courses in the class you plan to teach, and Newt level Herbology, and Potions, and Charms, and Muggle Studies. You're plate will be pretty full."

Harry groaned, "If you're going to hang onto me about homework this year, I think I've changed my mind!"

_

* * *

_

_later that day……_

Returning from Diagon Alley, Ginny ran in the door before every one else, and in her hands, she held a rattling and shaking box, which sported holes in the lid……

TBC……

**_A/N: So there it is I guess, I really hope you enjoyed it, and I hope even more that you Review now! Reviews make the world go 'round! Yee haw…_**

**_Aimee_**


	2. Can't have what won't have you

_**Author's Note (i.e. A/n): does the happiest happy dance that any one has ever seen**_

_**I have the BEST news in the WHOLE wide wierd world. (other than a review... haha..) O.k. I'm not usually this 'perky' so you know its gotta be good right? Well, it's awesome! I have double good news actually. I finally got my new computer! Can you believe it? I've had to write all of my fics at school since the summer, because my computer crashed. But I still don't have Internet on it though. See, my phone lines on the fritz, so I called and complained (more like my mom called but w/e.) they had to disconnect the lines to fix the problem. But that was almost a week ago, and if I had a phone, I would call back and complain more, but my nextel is like 25cents a minute! Any who, that's not important to you, but the computer part is, see, this means I will probably be updating like weekly not biweekly! Isn't that wonderful? Hehe, I am so excited! Oh, the other good news is that I may be moving woot woot To town, so I will live like less than a block from the library, which is where I will be using the internet to update so that applies to you too, if I don't get my phone hooked up soon, so that I can get the 'net. Yea, but ok, about the story. This is obviously the second chapter. I hope it meets your expectations (if you have expectations from only one previous chapter…) Please review. If you started reading this story, and y'know, don't start when there is only one chapter, please leave a review for every chapter! (I know, that probably won't happen, but hey, it is every authors dream… Hehe) O.k., this is a pretty long A/n, so I'll shut up now.. enjoy!**_

_**Aimee**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sanity of the Insane**_

_**Chapter two**_

_**Can't have what won't have you**_

_Ginny felt the barren wind tearing at her long flowing white dress. The twilight played tricks on her eyes, and she thought she saw him, he was standing at the foot of the hill atop which she stood. She tried to call out to him, but her words were lost in the wind. Oh, how she loved him, and yet she couldn't reach him, or warn him. Tears stung her eyes as she yelled, trying to warn of the pending doom that was looming nearer…_

"Harry!" Ginny sat up in her bed, drenched in sweat and shaking. After a few moments, she finally realized where she was, and that it wasn't atop a hill, but at home in the burrow.

A groggy voice came from the adjacent bed, "Ginny?" It was Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"Shit," Ginny mumbled, then louder, "yes Hermione, it was just a dream. I'm fine" She held her breath, hoping Hermione had only heard shouting.

"MMM… Yes, but I thought you said something about Harry, you were tossing and turning before I went to sleep. Did you dream about Harry?" Hermione was sitting up now, and she had a sly grin on her face.

Ginny was caught.

"Err, no, I… Hermione, it was just a dream. Shouldn't you be sleeping? We have to wake up in…" Ginny glanced at her wall clock, " four hours, so we can get ready for the trip back to Hogwarts…"

It was no use. Hermione was on a role. "Ginny, it's ok to dream about Harry. He _was_ the object of your affection for years." Hermione's eyes twinkled.

Ginny threw a pillow at her. "Oh, stuff it 'Mione. I wasn't having a romantic dream. I dreamed that a Hungarian Horntail Dragon was eating him, and I couldn't shout to warn him, because the wind was so strong. That's it! Honest! Stop looking at me like that!"

Hermione grinned. "Like what? I'm afraid I haven't a clue what you're talking about! But you know, I think that maybe, just maybe, old crushes… die hard!" Hermione laughed and dodged a pillow thrown at her head. "A bit touchy aren't you? Ha ha, ok, enough of _that_. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you; what's in that box over there? You know, the one that keeps shaking, and hissing. You've been awfully secretive about it."

Eager to change the subject from Harry, Ginny decided to spill. "It's a kneazle kitten. I've written to Dumbledore, and he gave me the 'O.K.' to get it. So, I just told mum I wanted money for being made prefect, so she wouldn't even know what I got. I didn't want to tell her, because, she swore she'd never let us bring another pet into the house, not after scabbers, and she is still suspicious about pigwidgean too." Ginny looked over at the small box, smiling slightly. "Do you want to see her? I've named her Bolt, because, well, look for yourself."

Ginny crossed the small room to the window where she opened the box, and pulled out an extremely tiny kitten out. She could have passed for a regular cat, except for her shocking amethyst eyes, and coloring. She was solid black, with a yellow stripe running from her nose to the tip of her overly bushy tail.

"Oh, isn't she darling… _Crookshanks! NO!_" Hermione leapt from her bed to grab at her own bandy legged cat. Once Crookshanks was securely out of the room, Hermione turned back to Ginny. "Sorry about that, I don't know what got into him.. Well, unless…" She trailed off looking at the small kitten almost fearfully.

"What?" Ginny demanded. "Unless what?"

"Well, Ginny, _think_ about it. I mean, the only other animal Crookshanks has had a problem with was, well, scabbers, and look how _that_ turned out. I mean, maybe—"

Ginny gaped at her. "Absolutely NOT! I checked it out. This kitten was born in the pet store in Diagon Alley. I anticipated this though, I purchased a book on Kneazles, and they drive real cats completely mad. I know, also that Crookshanks isn't a full cat either, he's got Kneazle in him. His tail shows it. But it's the cat blood in his veins that made him react like that. Not because my Kneazle is an Animagus!" Ginny nuzzled the small bundle of fur up to her neck, where it took a few swipes at her red hair.

Hermione laughed, then yawned broadly, stretching out on her bed. "Well, I think I might need that extra four hours of sleep after all. So, I'm back off to sleep. Have sweet dreams, don't worry, I won't tell _Harry!"_ Hermione laughed, emphasizing Harry's name.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and put bolt back in her box. "Sleep tight, tomorrow is gonna be a long day." She put the lid on the box, and went back to bed, extinguishing her lights as she went.

_

* * *

_

_Kings Cross Station……_

"Ginny! Ron, Harry! Hermione! Come on, we mustn't be late! Hurry along! Ronald! Stop _that!_" Mrs.Weasley was in a right state trying to insure every one get to the train on time.

Every thing had been planned for weeks, but then that morning, plans had fallen through. The car that was issued to them by the Ministry, had quit working before they even got out of the drive. So, left with no other choice, the Weasleys (plus Hermione and Harry) had lugged their heavy school trunks all the way into a near by muggle town to catch the underground to King's Cross Station.

Now they were there, and it was nearly ten thirty, so Mrs. Weasley was a bit panicked.

They rushed past platforms 1-9 like a blur, at one point Ginny had ran into a muggle lady, causing her spill the large soda she was carrying, Ginny couldn't stop to help her, so she mumbled a quick 'sorry' and kept up with the rest.

"Ah, here we are. Go on, Ginny and Hermione first, that's right, now Ron, you and Harry, ok… well, I guess that leaves me," Mrs. Weasley casually strolled through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

On platform nine and three quarters, Ginny was shoving her trunk onto the train, to go look for a compartment for the four of them. After finding one, she stowed her trunk, and went back out to say her final farewell to her mother.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged them all several times, warning them to be extremely careful in the coming year, as nothing was certain, then she looked sternly at Harry. "And, you! You had better practice your occlumency with Severus! If you know what's good for you! I don't want to hear otherwise, or you shall have to bear my wrath over Christmas!"

Instead of looking gloomy, as Mrs. Weasley had expected, Harry, on the contrary, looked gleeful.

"So does this mean that I have been invited to stay at the burrow for the holidays?" he wanted to know.

"What? Oh, of course Harry dear, your always welcome at the burrow! Don't be silly now!" The whistle on the train sounded, warning that it was about to depart. "Well, off you all go! _Behave!_ And I'll see you all over Christmas!" She hugged them all once more, and shooed them onto the train, which had just started to move.

* * *

The countryside that the train passed was all wet and gray, storm clouds looming in the sky above. Harry had a million things flying through his mind. What would Voldemort try this year? Who would have to die? What would become of the D.A.? Who would be the next Defense teacher? What was Ginny thinking? 

Harry looked across the compartment at Ginny. She was laughing at Ron, who'd just been covered with stinking liquid from their game of exploding snap. He allowed himself to stare at her for only a moment, before looking away. But in that moment, he felt on top of the world. He admired the way the overhead light played in her flaming hair, and the depth of her dark, brown eyes. But now he was looking at the country side again.

He couldn't stand himself when it came to her. She'd liked him for years, and he'd never given her the time, but now… now what? He spent hours longing to touch her silky hair, to hug her tight. What had changed? She changed, some how she wasn't just Ron's little sister any more. She'd… matured, and she acted different, too. When she'd liked him, she would run away, and act weird; but last year, things were different. She actually talked to him, and acted normal. He found himself enjoying her presence, and now that he wasn't so hung up on Cho Chang, he realized that he did feel rather strongly for Ginny.

But he stood no where in her heart, and that day that he'd fallen in her lap, he'd seen that. He'd held on to the hope all summer that maybe she still did like him, but she didn't. She probably hated him. And she had every right to. He'd probably hate himself too if he was her.

"Harry?"

He jumped. It was Ginny. "Huh? Oh, what?"

"Um, we asked if you wanted to play a game of exploding snap. Are you alright? You seem kind of… I don't know, 'out of it'" She was twirling a strand of hair on her index finger.

Harry watched her twirl that lock ofhair, then he blinked and smiled. "Oh, I'm fine Ginny. Ah, sure, I'll play."

Hermione smiled and cut in, "Great, you and Ron, against Ginny and I."

The four of them played exploding snap until the trolley arrived, then they stopped to eat lunch.

"So, Harry, how does it feel to lose to a couple of girls?" Hermione asked between bites of cauldron cake.

Harry shrugged and looked at Ron. "I feel fine, how 'bout you?"

"Mff? Ifmff firne foo!" Ron said thickly, as he shoved a meat pie into his large gaping mouth.

"Ron, that's disgusting!" Ginny groaned, biting into her own treat. "We can't even understand you!"

After a great gulp, Ron repeated: "I said: Me? I'm fine too."

* * *

When Ginny was finally stepping off the train in the Hogsmeade station, she smiled as she heard the familiar sound of Hagrid, the Hogwarts Game keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, shouting, "Firs' years. This way please!" The familiarity of it was great. She needed the stability that Hogwarts offered her. 

"Hello Ginny," a dreamy voice from behind her said, almost in a whisper. Ginny turned to see her fellow fourth year, Luna Lovegood, smiling at her, looking as she always did: ridiculous.

Ginny did, however, notice a change in Luna's clothing. Instead of her Hogwarts robes, she was wearing pin-striped trousers, and a lime green bowler hat.

"Oh, hello Luna, how was your summer? Er, and might I ask, what is with the new wardrobe?" Ginny smiled at her far-out friend warily.

"I'm trying to show compassion," Luna said, as dreamily as ever, "for Cornelius Fudge, who was obviously not just our Minister of magic, but he was the leader of the centaurs, and the sole inheritor of the earth. It is outrageous the way they kicked him out of office. I have the whole article about it in my trunk, if you'd like to read it."

"Er, no thanks Luna, I'm in a bit of a hurry. But maybe sometime I will. I have to go, I'll see you in the Great Hall!" Ginny smiled and rushed off, secretly rolling her eyes at how gullible Luna really was.

* * *

**_A/n: well, there you have it folks. Chapter two. While it wasn't as long as I'd initially hoped, it is still complete… sort of. I mean, every thing that I had planned to happen in this chapter has happened, but I am currently suffering from some ailment of the throat, so I just want to sleep. I kind of neglected the 'filler' stuff, so it is pretty to the point. I've written it in it's entirety today, as we had no school to honor Martin Luther King Jr. I intend to post this Wednesday and may well have chapter three out by the end of this week. I really hope you all are enjoying my story. Oh! Yea, I need a beta. I mean, I REALLY need a beta, so if ANY one is interested, please email me at:_** C a r e b e a r 0 7 c u t e a nd c u d d l y . c o m**_((with out the spaces, for some reason it won't let me upload it w/ the spaces.. oh, and the 'at' sign goes between the 07 and the 'cuteandcuddly' part.))important to the continuation of my story. I am willing to accept almost any one. Just, uh, title the email 'beta' so I don't delete it as junk mail y'know? But I really do need a beta. And I am thisclose to begging.. aaaaaaaaa. Hehe. Ok. But thank you to every one who reviewed, and please continue to do so. Reviews rock my world. Here are my reactions to the reviews (I like to write back to the reviewers, so that you know I got the review, and that I care!)_** **__**

**_((ok, that was a week ago, but it turned out that I had pneumonia, so I only just got back to a mobile state today, so sorry!)) _**

To Anon: Thank you for the reveiw. It always inspires me when i get reviews, so cheers! Glad you like it! Please review this chapter too, cuz I would hate to get some wicked bad writers' block, cuz I haven't written in a week as it is (cuz of my sickness.) but i'm starting three tonight. Thanks again, Ciao!


	3. Disgusting pigs of conformity

_**A/N: Hey yall. Welcome back to my story. Yes, I know that this chapter isn't up quite as quickly as I would have hoped, but its not even a week late. So I hope you can forgive me. Well, we closed on my new house yesterday, so now we're moving, but I should have the next chapter up before I move. Well, keep reviewing. I hope you all like this chapter.  
Sanity of the insane**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Disgusting pigs of conformity**_

The Great Hall was alarmingly vacant when Ginny walked in. Instead of the loud, unbearable chatter of the summer events, there was merely a dull roar of sound, as nearly half of the students had neglected to return from the summer vacation. She had expected a few to be gone forever, and of course, some were victims of the greater cause, but she thought surely only about twenty or so wouldn't be there. Her mother seemed relieved to send it back, and what she'd seen of her father this summer (the ministry employees were gone nearly all summer, swamped with work), he seemed anxious of them being home alone with merely Molly there with them. Hogwarts was the safest place for them all, why couldn't every one else see that?

Looking around, she noted that most of the Gryffindors were there, and, of course, _all_ of the Slytherins were, but the other two housed were greatly divided. Ginny sighed and sat between Parvati and Hermione. All that she could think about was how sad it all was. The ones, who _hadn't_ died, were greatly increasing their chances on being a statistic.

"Hello Ginny."

She started at her name. Looking around, she identified the speaker.

"Oh, hello Dean. How are you?"

"Er, I'm fine thanks, but what I wanted to know is how are _you_? I mean, after... well you know…" He trailed off and looked skyward at the rumbling cloud strewn sky.

Ginny suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at his ignorance and smiled. "Oh, you mean, us breaking up? Oh yea, that was a week ago. I'm over it. Definitely. I thought about it, and now I see that you were right. You weren't nearly affectionate enough to satisfy me." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh. That's, did I say that? I hadn't meant to. What I meant was that... you, that _we_ weren't close enough…" He sat down adjacently to her.

"Dean," Ginny shook her head in mock compunction. "Dean, Dean, Dean. Won't you _ever _learn? How _could _we be close, when you were so… so… _ridiculous!_" Ginny looked at him, enjoying every moment of her bitchiness. She watched him flounder, and it made her happy.

"Oh, I didn't realize. I didn't expect—"

"Expect what Dean? Let me guess. You expected me to be a mournful ninny over the loss of your," She looked him up and down mockingly, "_greatness_?" She snorted.

Dean stuttered. "I-. But, I—"

"Shhhh! Dumbledore is beginning his speech!" Ginny whispered, as the lights dimmed and Dumbledore stood.

It took her a moment to recognize the oddity of these actions. Where were the first years? Why was Dumbledore giving his start of term speech with out them? She listened.

"I know what you are all thinking." Dumbledore's voice covered them like a warm, familiar blanket. "Each of you are wondering why I am beginning my speech now. The fact is this; the majority of our first years are born of Muggle Heritage, and no nothing of Voldemorte, or his return." At the mention of Voldemorte's name, there was a sharp intake of breath around the hall. "We wish not to alarm them at their welcoming feast, so we shall not include them into our conversations of… Such things. At this time, I would like to commemorate a moment of silence for those we have lost to the ultimate war of good and evil. Abbot, Hannah." After saying her name, he paused for a moment of silence, as a picture of her smiling and laughing with her friends. There were shrieks of grief from the Hufflepuff table. "Johns, Rebecca (the same commemoration was shown to her as to Hannah), Chris and Cecile Regoil, and Professor Sibyl Trelawny." There were exchanged glances around the room, as the last picture floated, then faded away. "In our time of grief, we must always remember, that we will always lose some great individuals, but that is a sacrifice that we must be willing to make-" He continued, but Ginny wasn't listening.

Instead of feeling great anguish, she was feeling an immense pang of guilt, as a muggle song entitled 'Another one bites the dust', played relentlessly through her mind. And for the way she'd always treated poor Hannah. Ever since their first year, when she had outright proclaimed her disbelief in Harry's innocence, Ginny had basically hated her, probably because at that time, all she could see around Harry were stars and hearts.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the lights shining again at their ordinary splendor, as Professor McGonnagal, looking rather more tired than ever, led the first years down the middle of the Great hall, carrying the badgered old sorting hat in her arms. There were only about twelve or so of them all together, and they all looked terrified. Well, all but one girl who stood out above the rest.

The girl was tall and lanky, but she had the most courageous set to her jaw, that Ginny had ever seen. There was a familiar heir about her, too, but it couldn't be exactly placed. Ginny was so intent on the girl, that she barely even noticed that the sorting hat was singing, and she only just did catch the end of what it was singing.

_So thee I warn with heavy heart_

_As our world falls apart_

_That thy be true to thine own self_

_To accomplish prosperity and health._

_Divided as our school doth lay_

_Friendship must prevail and stay_

_So whip me on, with out ado _

_And I'll decide your house for you._

There was a deflated sort of applause following the last chord of the song, as every one stared at the hat. This was the second time it had issued a warning, but this time, it seemed much more important, now that everyone knew of the evil happenings in the world.

More terrified than ever at the hats warning, the first years were trembling in front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall pulled out a small roll of parchment and began to call names.

"Creevey, Emily"

The confident girl walked forward, like it was nothing and whisked on the hat on like it was nothing. So _that_ was the familiar bit about her. Looking now, Ginny noticed the sandy color of her hair, and her somewhat prominent ears, and noticed how much like her brothers she did look. What was weird though, was her confidence, her brothers were both whiny and wimpy. It was an odd sort of poetic justice dolled to their family.

After about five minutes, a long tear at the brim of the hat opened, and it shouted. "Slytherin!" There was a stone cold silence, in which the girl sauntered over to the table and sat right between Pansy and Draco, looking as smug as ever. Then the buzz of chatter started. How had a Creevey wound up in _Slytherin_?

Professor McGonagall's scathing look swept the hall, silencing everyone immediately. She cleared her throat and proceeded to call the names of the trembling eleven-year-olds.

Once the sorting had finished, Gryffindor had gotten six new students; McGonagall picked up the sorting hat and quickly left the hall, not looking back.

* * *

When the feast was finally over and all the students were stuffed with roasts and treacle tart, the Gryffindors proceeded up the grand staircase to level seven to the common room. When they got there, Harry yawned and said the password ("Othello"), and led everyone into the room.

"Alright, First years, gather around here. Now, come one, we haven't got all night! There. I am Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger," he indicated his bushy haired friend. "We are the sixth year prefects. Over there is Ginny Weasley, and Colin Creevey, the fifth year prefects; they will be the people who are primarily working with you, so if you have a question, ask them. Er, I guess that's it—" He pulled a piece of paper from his robes, and glanced over it.

"Hello you guys, as Harry has so eloquently put it, I am Ginny. I'm a fifth year prefect, and I am really excited about this coming year. It's going to be great. Um, now I need to know about all of you. So lets start with just your names tonight, and we'll take the year to figure it all out from there." Ginny smiled warmly at them all.

A small girl with curly blonde hair and a sallow look about her spoke up first. "I'm Eloise Crump."

"Hello Eloise. Welcome to Gryffindor." Ginny smiled.

One by one the first years stated their names. It was all going pretty well, until a little brown haired girl with perturbing eyes, and large ears, stepped forward and started saying a little chant.

When she finished chanting she smiled. "Hello. I'm Viola Lovegood. You may know my sister, Luna?"

Ginny smiled, and instantly understood. "Yes, I know Luna. What was that little, er, chant you did?"

"Oh, that? That was just a thing for luck, and so that the evil fairies don't steal my name. You know the old superstition. They're real you know, superstitions I mean. Some people reckon that they are just myth's, like my mother, that's what she thought, then one day, she saw a muggle ambulance, and didn't chant 'Grab your collar, don't you swaller, never catch the fever, hold your breath till you see a dog'. And the next day, she came down with some undetected parasite and died." Viola was staring wide-eyed at Ginny.

"Oh, I see. Well to each his own I suppose. Well, it's time for you all to retire to your beds. Jeremy, Cecil, the boy's dormitory is up there," she pointed at the door to the boys' dormitories. "Girls, yours' are up there, the first door on the right. Good night all of you." Ginny shooed all the first years away then sank into a couch.

"Wow, Gin, that was great. You really took charge." Hermione sat next to her, leafing through her new copy of _Transfiguration for the Newts._

"Erm, thanks. I just figured some one had to be nice to them, not so _formal_" She glanced over at Harry with intent.

"What? I'm tired. And I get grumpy when I'm tired. Stop looking at me like that!" Harry sulked and sat in a chair. "Besides, what was_ up_ with Luna's sister? She is, can you believe it, _more_ unusual than Luna!"

Ron made an indistinct noise in his throat as he clunked down next to Ginny. "Yea, she was." He stared into the fireplace, a weird expression on his face.

Ginny observed him for a moment, then, deciding that he probably didn't

Want to talk just now, and turned to Harry.

"She's not _weird_, she just, has different views than you. See, that's what's wrong with the wizarding world today. Every one thinks that you are a freak if you don't have exactly the same views as them. It's disgusting, and so immature! So what if Viola likes superstition? And, Harry, you should know better! You've spent your whole life trying to prove to your relatives that you're not just some freak—"

"Ginny! Calm down! I was just making a comment. Sheesh, sorry, I'll be more tactful next time." Harry smiled at her. She was so cute when she was mad… "Besides," He yawned loudly. " I'm off to bed now! Ron, you coming up?" Harry stood and headed towards the staircase.

"Huh?" Ron looked around. "Oh, yea, sure, sure, I'm coming. Night Ginny, 'Mione."

"Good night Ronald," Hermione said, not looking up at them from her book.

"Good night Ron, Good night Harry." Ginny bid them off, but still couldn't resist watching Harry's bum as he made his way up the stairs, until he was to high to see.

"Ginny, you've got drool on your sweater. Besides, if you keep staring like that, your eyes may fall out!" Hermione was looking at Ginny scandalously.

Ginny jumped and blinked. "Oh, Hermione, shut it. I wasn't staring. I was, I was, oh, I'm going to bed!" And with that, she practically ran out of the Common room from embarrassment.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/n: well there it is. Hope you liked it. Please review. I don't have any time, cuz I just got involuntarily signed up to play a solo on my clarinet in a recital… TONIGHT grr. Go figure. But w/e. Thanks for reading. Hope to update soon.**_

**_To _****_the-insufferable-know-it-all_****_: thank you. I am glad you liked it. Keep reviewing. When I am not so strapped for time, I will got read your stories, because I saw that you had two. _**


	4. Rendezvous With Destiny

**_A/n: clapsies I did it I did it! Honestly, though, it was all because of a simple little review, see this person, Qogmel, reviewed my story, so I went ant reviewed theirs, and in a review I wrote this little suggestion, etc. for elaboration, and it broke my writer's block in half. So, even though you didn't know Qogmel, you helped me lots. Cheers. Also, I still really need a beta (if any of you don't know what that is, it is a person who reads your chapters before you upload them, and makes suggestions about the plot, order of events, or even more events to add to the chapter, etc, to help the author out, basically an editor). If any one would be interested in being my beta, please email me at, and that would be great and I would be forever greatful, now if any one would like my assistance as a beta, that would be totally cool too. I've now found that editing other's story's helps me with my own, breaking my writers block. So if your interested if that, email me as well. Thanks, and here's the chapter. Please review! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Sanity of the Insane_**

**_Chapter four_**

**_Rendezvous With Destiny_**

"_Lily. I've been waiting for you."_

_The icy words erupted in Ginny's head, as though she'd thought them, rather than heard them come from the tall figure before her. _

"_My name is not Lily," her voice echoed out. "I'm Gi—"_

"_Lily, now that you've decided to join my ranks, we will rule together over this vast miserable world." The figure turned to her, but she couldn't see it's face, for the hood it wore cast everything about it into shadow. _

"_Who are you? And why do you keep calling me Lily? My name is-"_

"_Lily," came the singsong reply, high and chilling. "It's me. It's Tom." Ever so slowly, thin, white, long-fingered hands reached up to remove the hood. _

_Ginny gasped. "T-Tom? No." Ginny felt her lungs deflating as she backed up against the wall. _

"_Come Lily. Join me, and reign over all of the wizarding world as their queen."_

"_Stop. No, I'm not Lily; you've got the wrong person! My name is. My name is." Ginny was struggling to stay focused, gasping for air as the energy flowed from her freely. "No. I. Stop it I. My name is…_ GINNY!"

Ginny sat bolt upright in her four poster bed, shouting her own name. Cold sweat drenched her dressing gown, and her face. She shuddered remembering the pallid serpentine face from her never relinquishing past. But what was Tom Riddle doing in her dreams now? She hadn't seen him for nearly four years now. And who was Lily, why did that name rouse something in her memory?

Reluctantly resigning to the fact that she wouldn't be able to doze off again, she slipped from between the quilts that lined her bed, and crept past the sleeping girls, into the common room, which she was surprised to see, wasn't empty. Sitting on a squishy armchair before the roaring orange fire, was none other than Harry himself. Ginny sat there a moment, just gazing at him. He appeared to be lost in deep though, his face screwed up, and his chin propped on his folded hands.

Ginny sighed and walked over, and sat in the armchair beside his.

"So," the sound of her voice made him jump and look around, "what brings you out here? Is it the daunting task that dreams lay upon us all, or just insomnia?"

Harry shrugged and looked into the fire.

"Both I guess. You?"

"Dreams. I seem to be all but plagued with them lately. It's awful. I even had one about—" Ginny had been about to say 'you' but stopped her self and finished lamely, "well, I've had them about lots of things."

"Yes. I know how that is. Every year a new recurring dream enters my life, last year it was relentless dark halls, and this its always…" He paused, closing his brilliant green eyes, "it's always about Sirius. I always, see him, falling into that damned veil, and as he falls, he shouts at me, well, I think it's at me, but he yells my fathers name."

Ginny nodded sympathetically; not entirely sure how to interpret Harry's sharing of what was obviously an intimate thing to him.

"That must be awful. I had a similar type thing after Alfred died. Always seeing him falling off that broom, yelling 'Ginners!', that's what he always called me. But that was years ago…" She trailed off and looked away, feeling her eyes sting for a moment.

Harry looked at her.

"Alfred? Who was that?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Ron never told you? I can't _believe_ Ron didn't tell you. He was our older brother. A year older than Ron, and a year younger than the twins. When he was just seven, he got his first broom, and he was amazing, always flying. Well one day, all the boys were out racing around in a fun match of Quidditch, out behind the burrow and a horrid storm blew in. Before any one could say or do anything, Alfy was knocked down out of the air, destined to land on the fence that used to surround the burrow. It was awful." Ginny's voice caught in her throat, and she stared into the fire, eyes shining with tears.

Harry reached out awkwardly to touch her arm.

"Ginny. It's o.k. I, wow, Ron never said anything."

A thrill shot through Ginny at the touch of Harry's hand, and she patted it gently with her own.

"No, he took it really hard, they were extremely close. He didn't even talk for a year, hardly ate, we were real worried, then one day, he was chipper again, bopped down the stairs whistling a merry tune and smiling at every one. No one questioned it, we were just glad to get one brother back. That's when he started being ridiculously over protective of me." Ginny sighed. "That's why I let him, sometimes."

Harry sat, staring at his hand, which was covered by her hand for a moment, then came to his senses and pulled it respectfully away.

"That's, wow, I can't believe I've known you lot for six years now, and I still didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"I'm o.k. That was ten years ago now," she smiled at him briefly to show the truth-value of her words, "but Harry," a serious, concerned look crossed over her face, "it really wasn't your fault."

Caught off-guard, Harry faltered. "W-what? About Alfred?"

"No, about Sirius. There was nothing you could do, nothing anyone could do. If you want to lay blame, we all deserve an equal share, we were all there. It really wasn't your fault."

Harry nodded and looked away.

"Maybe, but maybe not. I could have, I should have just looked in my trunk, there were all the answers there, in a mirror!" Harry's voice cracked slightly, and Ginny was certain he was on the verge of tears. "But, I decided to listen to that damned _Kreacher_. I should have known better. If I hadn't been so… sure of myself and my dreams and visions, I would have known better, and I would still have Sirius today." Harry wiped a quick hand across his cheeks.

"Harry. Don't do that. Don't you do that. There are so many times when we lose a loved one that we can blame ourselves, and ponder the 'what ifs', but that's not wise. Everything happens for a reason Harry, and that's what you've got to have faith in. Isn't faith believing, that all power can't be seen? That even if you don't see the good, that it is always there. So don't you sit there and let yourself waste away. You're too good for that. It wasn't your fault Harry you must believe that."

Harry met Ginny's eyes, eyes that held a ferocity even too much for him, and he knew that she was serious, and that she, if no one else, believed that he was innocent, and that it wasn't his fault.

"Thank…" Harry croaked, coughed, and started again, "Thank you Ginny, you don't know how much it means to hear you say that. True thanks go out to you, from the bottom of my heart." His eyes reeked of sincerity, "You—"

"My, my, en't you two lookin' _cozy_?"

The pair jumped and looked around, to see Mundungus's head in the fire.

"I was only jokin' mates. I was actually hoping to catch one of you lot out so early. Glad I did, cause I am in a right spot right now, y'see, I got me these lizards, their tiny little blokes, and I need a place to stash them-"

In unison, Harry and Ginny both said a stern "NO!"

"Ah, c'mon you two, it would only before a week, or a month or so… You didn't even let me make a proper offering for your troubles. Please…"

Ginny sighed, and spoke loudly, drowning out Mundungus, "I don't know about you Harry, but I am going to go back to my dormitory to prepare for today's lessons, I hear O.W.L. year is a real stinker." She stood and stretched, looking out a window at the fiery beams of sunlight that were reflecting off the lake.

"Er, it was really great talking to you Ginny. It, ah, really helped me. I think I'm going to go too, GOOD BYE MUNDUNGUS."

The two quickly scurried away to their respective dormitory, leaving Mundungus to talk to himself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Ginny got to her dorm, she sat on her bed, clutching her chest, a quite giddy grin on her face. She'd actually just had a personal, non-planned, totally improvised, totally intimate, conversation with Harry! She couldn't believe that it was possible, for him to talk to her completely like she wasn't Ron's little sister, but a real person, she also couldn't believe that one little conversation could evoke such feeling, and giddiness, and all sorts of other unexplainable feeling.

Heart still thumping madly, Ginny reached under her mattress and pulled out her diary (the one that her parents had checked for any jinxes or hexes or old memory induced students). Tapping it twice with her wand, she opened it to write quickly about the events of her rendezvous with her lifelong addiction, before the other fifth year girls roused.

* * *

Harry sunk down onto his four poster bed, across from a bluntly snoring Ron, in his dormitory, just moments after the departure with Ginny. It had been such a perfect moment, they were actually talking to each other, and civilly at that. If it hadn't been for that tactless Mundungus… then what? Would Harry have actually seized the moment and told Ginny his true feelings? 

He knew the answer with out even asking. No. He would never be able to do that. He, the boy who lived, the boy who fought (and survived) Voldemort several times, the boy who tricked a cunning dragon, and fought off a pack of Dementors, couldn't tell a girl, whom he'd known for years how he felt about her. It disgusted him. He felt like such a coward. Above that, it was his fault that she didn't care for him anymore in the first place. He was such a blind, ignorant blockhead.

She'd swooned and practically kissed his feet for ages, and now, now _he_ had to start the conversation to hold her interest. Now _he_ practically kissed her feet, in secret of course, but true all the same. But, it was still up to him to make the first move. He didn't know if he could, and that just made him angrier with himself. Cursing his own name, he went to his trunk, to gather his new school books, and get things ready for his N.E.W.T. classes later that very same day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_A/n: ugh, I know, this is the second chapter I've started with a dream, but bear with me, I find dreams to be of great insight in the Harry Potter world (that would be considered a clue -.-) Please review, reviews make me happy. Oh so happy. But, yea, this will be up tomorrow (Friday, the 17th), as it is like ten thirty here (eastern time zone) and I am tired because, well, even though I am fifteen, I have no energy at night, as I spend my days (literally) bouncing off the walls. So I bid you adieu, and good night (for Thursday). _**

**_Ciao, Aimee _**


	5. Seek and you shall find

_**STUFF I FORGOT TO PUT AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER:**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers:**_

_**To Trish Shakespeare: Thank you, it's nice to see that some one thinks that my story is in character, I try so hard, especially since my very first story on here was a complete flop do to the out of character ness. I'm glad you liked it. And please keep reviewing.**_

**_To hellz angel a.k.a. Buffy summers: You are now, officially my reviewer of the chapter… lol. Your review was so flattering. Sorry that I put in the bit about Ginny staring at Harry's bum, just a bit of humor, and I couldn't resist. I hope sincerely that it didn't offend you too coarsely. It's good to know that there are people who are actually waiting for my updates. It really helps the before mentioned writer's block. Sorry it's only three chapters as of now but I'm busy. I am really glad you like my story, and I absolutely love your review, I can't wait to update just to see what you will have to say. Lol, imagine that, the author excited about the reviews. O.k. I'll let you go now, but thanks bunches, and please review again. _**

_**To Qogmel: You didn't really mean to, but you inspired me and broke that writer's block that was plaguing me, and for that, I am eternally grateful. It is great. Thanks for your review and please keep reviewing! **_

**_To all: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _**

_**Now, on with the new stuff….**_

_**A/n: (bows) yes I know, it's fabulous. I have just completed chapter five, and it is only a day after posting chapter four. Please, hold all your applause! **_

**_Ok, enough of that, lol, but yes it's true this is chapter five. It is actually done today on Saturday, but you all won't read it until Tuesday (I just found out that Moday's a holiday, so no school…), because I still don't have internet in my home. But that's ok, cuz now I can start working on chapter six, call me butter cuz I'm on a roll. (laughs hysterically at her own joke) (twitches) too… much… caffeine… (shakes and laughs hysterically some more)._**

_**Sorry guys, I haven't slept in a while, I have so many projects due and stuff, and lately I've had these incredible urges to write, that part (even if it is a solitary ray on a gloomy horizon) is wonderful. I am going to start another fan fiction actually. It's gonna be a past one, about Lily and them. I hope you all go read that one too! But ok, I feel like I'm chattering incessantly, so I'll let yall read now. (does any one even read my author notes? If you do, thanks). Well, please read and review! **_

_**Aimee**_

_**

* * *

Sanity of the insane**_

_**Chapter five**_

_**Seek and you shall find**_

Ginny woke up with her diary pages glued to the side of her head with saliva, and she could only assume that, at some point she'd dozed off. Carefully, she pulled the diary from her face, and tapped it dry with her wand. It wasn't, in fact, until she read what she'd written, that she could remember why she awoke with an immense feeling of elation, and euphoria, but a thrill ran through her heart, again, as she read about Harry.

Ginny stretched luxuriously, slipping the diary carefully beneath her pillow, got out of her bed (which promptly started to make itself), and sauntered off to the common room, pulling on a purple sweater sporting a large pink 'G' embroidered on the front. The common room was almost empty, save for the few stragglers who weren't going to breakfast, as Ginny entered. Yawning, she pulled a fifth year schedule from the message board and groaned. First thing was a double potions lesson, with the stuffy Huffies. Guilt surged through her as she thought such a mean thing about the Hufflepuffs. They'd lost poor Hannah after all.

Ginny decided to skip breakfast, and went back up to her dormitory to get ready for the long boring day before her. What luck did she have? Snape, _and_ the Hufflepuffs? It really wasn't too fair. Her eyes scanned the rest of the paper gloomily, and she perked at the bottom, when she saw she had double defense with… she oggled. With Firenze and _Harry_? She couldn't believe her luck. Was Harry really going to teach? Why hadn't he told her about it? She shook her head, why would he tell her about it, it's not as though he considered her a friend. Last night was just a _very_ nice coincidence.

It was excitement of her later lessons alone, that motivated Ginny to get to Potions on time, but when she entered, her jaw dropped. In the front of the room stood, not Snape, but a very tall, stately looking woman with graying black hair and a severe air about her.

"Come in class! Tardiness is not acceptable. You there! Hmm." The woman glanced at her role book, "You must be the Weasley. Come in and stop just standing there, time is of importance and it is little of it that we have." The woman's voice was sharp and crisp, with out one mispronounced syllable.

Ginny, startled to be acknowledged, slipped into a desk in the back corner where she always sat, beside Parvati Patil. The soft tinkling bell announcing the start of lessons sounded through the classroom.

"Now. All those behind the third row, kindly take your things and move up to the front three rows."

Every one gaped at her. No one ever sat that far up front, except for Louis, a weird Hufflepuff kid, but no one else.

"Now!" the woman barked coldly. No avail. "Fine. We will assign seats. Here," she pointed to the first seat, "Ginevra Weasley. Here," the next seat over, "Colin Creevey" and on went the assignment of seats.

Ginny grumbled as she threw her cauldron and ingredients on the appointed desk, then turned to glare at Colin who was grinning broadly at her with a ridiculously blunt air of adoration about him.

"What Colin?" Ginny whispered coldly.

Colin sighed. "Nothing Ginny. You just look so pretty today. Is that a new sweater?"

"No Colin," she resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes, for she knew that would be rude, "I've had it, my mother made it. I'll be sure to let her know that you like it. Maybe she'll even make you one."

"There will be silence in my classroom." The sound of the woman's voice again made Ginny start. "I assume that you all are wondering where your former teacher Severus Snape is, and I must say I do not know. He will be here later in the year. I am Madame Bones. You shall call me nothing else. Now, begin working on a sleeping draft, it will be due at the end of the class!"

* * *

Almost every one was groaning as they walked out of the dungeons two hours later, for they had all been scorned for talking, one girl, Chrissie Owens, even got it for just sneezing.

"That woman is totally barbaric!" Ginny seethed to the nearest person, Parvati, "I mean, where does she get off on being so… cross? 'Time is of importance, and it is little of it that we have' pulease! We had two whole hours of her nagging, and how many times did she say 'Now'" Ginny rolled her eyes, and turned out into the courtyard where she joined up with Hermione.

"Oh, hello Ginny. How was your first lesson?"

Ginny groaned. "Dreadful. I had potions, and this new woman was there, her name was 'Madame Bones' and we aren't to call her by any thing else. Snape isn't here yet this year, guess he's still doing work for you know what… or for Voldemort."

For some reason, a smile cracked on Hermione's face.

"What?" Ginny demanded crossly, she was in no mood for foolishness.

"Nothing, it's just occurred to me, that while you're whole life every one's been saying 'you know who' referring to Voldemort, and now you are saying 'you know what' meaning the order, which is a good thing, and bluntly saying 'Voldemort'."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What ever. So what was your first class?"

"Muggle studies. It's fascinating."

"Hermione. You are _muggle born!_ I don't see why you would want to learn about stuff you already know."

"Because, it's required for my aspired line of work. You see, I was thinking about joining muggle relations in the ministry. Then I would work with your dad."

Ginny smirked, "By then, he could be _your_ dad to."

"What?" Hermione colored. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about.

"Oh please, Hermione, I'm not blind, I saw all those looks that you and my brother shared over the summer. I think it's sweet! Hermione Granger Weasley."

"Ginny!" Hermione was a deep shade of pink, "oh, yea, well what about _Harry_? Had many dreams about him lately—"

"Did I hear someone say my name?" It was Harry.

Ginny wanted to disappear into the ground.

"Oh, hello Harry. Ginny and I were just talking about you and Ron.. Er, wondering where you two were at." Hermione covered quickly, looking rather foolish.

"Er, well, here I am, but I don't know where Ron is, I haven't seen him all morning. Hello Ginny." Harry looked sideways at her, his emerald eyes meeting her brown ones.

Ginny faltered, "Oh, erm, hello Harry. How are you doing," she rambled senselessly, "such lovely weather we're having." She wanted to kick her self, she couldn't believe she'd resorted to discussing the _weather_.

Hermione smirked and said, "Well, sorry to leave you two _alone,"_ she winked at Ginny, causing her to go magenta, "But, I've really got to go get my books ready for ancient runes!" She laughed quietly as she walked away.

"er, well, I'd better go too, actually, Ginny. I really need to go find your brother." Harry could feel color in his cheeks, and resented it as he walked away.

"Oh, wait! Harry!" Ginny called out, pulling her schedule from her bag. "I meant to talk to you about something…" She walked over to where he stopped. "I've, well, it says here that you'll be teaching Defense against the dark arts with Firenze this year, are you?"

Harry looked politely confused for a moment then his eyes widened. "You know what? I am! I totally forgot about that. Dumbledore talked to me about it over the break, it's more of an independent study for me in Defense, and I'm only teaching fifth years. He said something about teaching evokes learning. Wow, glad you reminded me Ginny." His eyes sparkled.

Ginny blushed. "Oh, it was, really… ah, so that means I'll get to see you again today." She smiled.

"Yea, I'm sorry to put you through that," Harry smiled and ran his hand through his untidy black hair.

"I'll survive, perhaps, I mean it could be worse, maybe." She laughed as he feigned offense at her words and bid her farewell. She couldn't believe it, she'd actually flirted with Harry, _and he'd flirted back_.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe his rotten luck as he struggled to stand. He was lying in the middle of some corridor, on who knows what floor, with pain screaming with every pulse in his left leg. He struggled to remember what happened, and how he'd wound up there. He could remember going to the Kitchens in the middle of the night, then walking around eating eclairs while he thought about the oncoming year. But that was all he could seem to recall.

He tried to stand again, but cried out as pain shot through his leg again. Resigning the idea of walking, he sat up carefully and looked around. He was just near the bottom of a steep narrow staircase, and underneath a tapestry of Gregory the Gimmish. After a moment, he realized where he was. He was on the third floor, but in a hidden passageway, which made his odds of being discovered very slim, unless Harry got out his marauders map. Ron sincerely hoped he would.

* * *

Ginny'd spent the whole day thinking of nothing but the last lesson of the day, she couldn't wait. When the bell signaling students to head to their last lesson sounded, she was nearly shaking with anticipation. She ran a quick hand over her hair to make it lie flat, and darted out to the lesson on the first floor.

The room, which Firenze had used the year before, was now cleared of the scene of forestry, but instead was decorated by large pillows, various books, and many other objects to aid the defense students. It reminded Ginny of the room of requirement. She was just going over to the chairs set to the side, when some one tapped her on the shoulder. It was Harry.

"Ginny, come with me, I need to tell you something. It's important."

Ginny felt as though she could float away into the atmosphere, as she followed him out of the classroom.

"Ginny," there was an urgency in his tone. "Have you seen your brother at all today."

Taken aback, Ginny thought about it, then shook her head no.

"I figured as much. He hasn't been I any of our lessons, or in the dorm, he was there when I went to sleep," a brief image of Harry sleeping shot through Ginny's mind, "But he wasn't there when I woke up. At the time I just assumed that he was at breakfast, but I haven't seen him all day."

Ginny felt her throat tighten. "You don't think that… nothing's happened to him, right?"

"I don't know. But after this lesson I'm sure to find out. I'm going to use the marauder's map…"

"The what?"

"I'll explain it all later," the bell sounded, "damn, we're late, but wait for me after class, and we'll figure it out then."

* * *

After class, Harry walked out of the classroom, and saw Ginny standing there waiting for him, looking so worry. He hated for her to worry.

"Erm, lets go I guess, the maps in my dorm." Harry let her walk slightly ahead of him, it only seemed polite. He watched her walk.

He loved the way she moved, so deliberate and sure, the way she kept reaching up to twirl her hair on a single, small finger. He had to fight the urge to reach up and touch her hair, it looked so soft and irresistible.

When they were finally in his dorm, Ginny sat herself down on his bed without question.

"Erm, how did you know that was my bed?" he asked, as he opened his trunk to retrieve the map.

"Simple. That bed over there, is Ron's I see his sweater on his bed, and the Chudley Canons' poster. I assumed that you weren't a big fan of muggle football, so I ruled out both of those beds, I assume that they belong to Seamus and Dean. There's Neville's Mimbulus Mimbletonia." She smiled, "Oh, and it helped that the little snitch you played with all summer was lying right here."

"Oh. Smart. Process of Elimination. Ah, here we are." Harry pulled out the map and tapped it saying 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'.

Harry smiled as he watched Ginny's eyes grow wide watching the map adorn itself. He let her pick it up and examine its contents.

"Wow, this is amazing Harry. Where'd you get this?" She was obviously awed.

"Well, it's a bit of a story you see, in my third year, I had no permission slip to enter Hogsmeade, so you're brothers, Fred and George, took pity on me, and gave it to me. It has load's of secret passageways and such, it's really helped me in so many ways."

Ginny looked apprehensive, and pushed the map away. "But where did they get it. I learned my lesson about things of this sort. I never trust anything that I don't know how it thinks."

"Oh, don't worry, I know the makers, or two of them anyway. They're, let's just say 'close friends of the family'. You're brother's stole it from Filch a while back." He smiled with relief that Ginny accepted the explanation and picked the map back up.

She started giggling suddenly. "Look there I am! It say's 'Ginevra Elise Weasley'. That is so wicked!"

"Yea, now for your brother." Harry gently took the map from her, and looked it over with a scrutinizing eye. "Oh, there he is, on the secret passage way on the third floor, uh, come on, I'll take you there. Mischief Managed." He touched the map with his wand and the ink instantly disappeared.

When they reached Ron, he was laughing deliriously at something, but neither Harry nor Ginny could figure out what.

"Ron!" Ginny ran over to him, her face creased with worry. "Oh, Ronnie, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Ron instantly stopped laughing. "Harry. Ginny. Where've you been? I have been here all day, and no one has passed. I think my leg is broken."

"Sorry mate," Harry, with Ginny's help, pulled Ron to a standing position, allowing him to lean on him for support. "I didn't think of using the Marauder's Map right away. How did you get here anyway? Why weren't you in bed?"

Ron blushed, "Well, I went to the kitchens, then I walked around eating eclairs, but I guess I fell down the stairs, and woke up here."

"Oh, erm, ok, well, let's get you out of here and to the Hospital wing."

With Ron leaning on Ginny and Harry, the trio made their way out of the passageway and down to the Hospital Wing. Little did any of them know of the three Slytherins stood in the shadows watching their every movement.

_**

* * *

A/n: well, did you like it? Hate it? What? Please review this chapter, I really hope you all liked it, it is my longest chapter yet. (smiles to herself proudly) But if its complete rubbish I really need to know. I think it may have a bit more fluff on Ginny's part, and even Harry's than I have shown yet, but the genre is subclassed as 'romance' so, I hope you don't mind. It's really mild considering some of these stories on here that I have read that have Ginny and Harry all over themselves immediately. I believe that there needs to be a time that can be related to the actual story line by J.k.**_

**_Oh, and I am so excited, cuz J.k. said that there would be some romance for Harry in book six, and I really think its Ginny, cuz he got to know her sooo much better in book five, and it seemed that everytime he was around her, J.k. made it a point to write about his contentment, or his happiness etc. _**

**_Well, i was going to give happiness to my reviewers of the last chapter, but since no one reviewed, i guess i wont. _**

**_Aimee_**


	6. Eternal thickness for poor ickle Ronniki

**_A/N-dances uncontrollably- I got SO many reviews! I am really really happy! Yet again I would like to recommend that you all go read my other story, it's titled 'The truth isn't far behind me…' It is a fic about Lily and James. Okie dokie! Well here is chapter six! (I can't believe that I am already on chapter six and it's only been a month, I usually write much slower._**

**_Fluff alert—this chapter is pretty fluffy. Just telling you! _**

**_Ciao! Aimee_**

_**

* * *

Sanity of the Insane**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Eternal thickness for poor ickle Ronnikins **_

Ron groaned as he rolled over in the hospital wing, slowly waking up from the night's fitful sleep. His leg hurt terribly (Madame Pomfrey had confirmed that it was broken), and he was all out of Pain relief potion. Figured.

"Ron? Ron? Are you awake!"

Ron's eyes popped open. He'd thought he was alone, it was pretty early.

"Hermione?" Ron was suddenly aware of the bareness of his legs and pulled a blanket over them quickly.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione flung herself on him. "I was so worried! We didn't know where you were! And with Voldemort back, and everything… Oh! I'm so glad your o.k."

Ron's eyes bulged, and his face reddened at the contact.

"Oh, I'm fine Hermione. I didn't think you would worry so much. I figured… well, half the time I think you hate me!"

Hermione sat back up. "Hate you? Oh, don't be ridiculous, I mean, some time's you annoy me, but that's only because you're a bit thick about my feel—about the world around you that is."

Ron rolled his eyes angrily.

"You can't go one moment with out insulting me or calling me thick. See Hermione, that's why we fight all the time, I may be thick, but your so bloody mean, I have to motive to try to be smart, because you make it clear that won't impress… anyone."

"Well, you're too thick, I mean, I don't see why you need to impress any one, you do a fine impression with out brains, but you always have to… oh I don't know why it frustrates me so, it just does!"

"You remind me of Mum."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I adore your mother!"

"Take it how you like, its still true."

"Don't be cross with me, Ronald! I don't see any of those little fourth year girls who trade smiles with you sitting up all night to check that you're all right!" Hermione said shrilly, turning slightly pink.

"What? I don't see how you and those girls are even connected. I mean, _they_ like me, and think I am plenty smart, I could have any one of them! You're different, I mean, you're smarter, and wouldn't give someone like me a chance, so why even bring them into this?"

"Oh, Ron, do I have to spell it out for you? Must you be so thick?"

"What do you mean, thick?"

"I mean… I mean… oh, forget it!" Hermione looked furious and saddened at the same time.

Ron stared at her for a moment, then he realized what she meant. She had meant, that she cared, really cared, and that those flirty fourth years didn't. How could he be so thick.

"Oh. Hermione, are you trying to… I mean, you're trying to tell me," he couldn't help but grin at her. "You're telling me that, you have feeling's for me."

"I… oh. What's the bother, yes Ron, that's what I was saying." Hermione's face was so pink, that she looked like a piece of bubble gum with fluffy brown hair.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Hermione wailed. "Is that all you can say?"

Suddenly, Ron started laughing.

"What?" Hermione demanded crossly. "You want to laugh at this? I should have known better." There were tears in her eyes as she stood to run out of the room.

"No!" Ron grabbed her arm. "Hermione, wait, it's just that, I can't believe you actually told me. I have tried so many times to tell you, but I never found the courage, and you told me, and you waited to tell me when I was in excruciating pain, and so doped up on pain potion that I can't hardly see. Bit romantic."

Hermione sat back down.

"You, you mean that you feel the… same? That all these years, that I have been quiet for, nothing. I didn't want to tell you because I knew that in a fight, that you could hold that over my head."

"I'm a bit ashamed that you'd think I'd do something like that, I wouldn't dream of it."

"I know that, now. Now I feel kind of foolish. I told you, you told me, I never thought to far past that."

"That's because you've got no imagination! Here's what I always imagined, because, I have thought of it a time or two," With that, Ron pulled himself up painfully and planted one sweet kiss on her lips. **_(A/n: kinda corny, but kinda cute too)_**

* * *

_Slytherin Common Room-_

Emily Creevey sat on an overstuffed green chair, brooding with her fellow slytherins. She was only a first year, but one wouldn't know if they based it on her demeanor, she held her head high, and bossed around everyone, whether or not they were older than she was. She was the most confident person to enter the Slytherin in years.

"I want this map. I don't know exactly what it is, but I know that it must be very powerful, or it wouldn't have been help in the finding of that Gryffindor imbecile. I will get it. Trust me, it will be mine." Her cold gray eyes flashed and she tossed her sand colored hair behind her narrow shoulders.

"Duh, um, well, I guess we could try to get it from the Gryffindors, we could use, uh, polyjuice potion." It was Crabbe who spoke now, scratching his head.

"Yes, I guess that is what I will have to do. Draco, you find out the password, won't you?"

Draco slumped down in his seat. He hated the wretched little first year, but he didn't dare not listening to her. There were rumors that she was in some way related to the Great Lord himself, which was very unusual as she was the sister of those two Gryffindor losers.

"Sure, Emily." He murmured, not meeting her eyes. She always got what she wanted.

She smiled in a sickly way, "I knew you'd agree Draco."

Draco's blood boiled.

* * *

Ginny was walking with Harry out on the grounds, discussing the previous day's events when she got the letter. A small gray owl swooped down and dropped it at her feet. Ginny swooped and picked it up, looking puzzled. It was still before breakfast, so the post hadn't come, why did this little bird come early? She cautiously looked at the envelope then opened it, pulling out a sloppily written letter on a napkin. It read:

_Ginny, _

_There has been a terrible accident in the Ministry of Magic. Your father is in St. Mungo's. I've had a word with Dumbledore, you and Ron are to take the Hogwarts express over to London, and go there immediately, we don't know anything for sure now, but it doesn't look good. _

_Mum_

Ginny gasped, and stared at the letter.

"Ginny? Are you o.k.? What is it?" Harry was looking at her inquisitively, worry laced in his features.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny's eyes welled up, even though she didn't want them to. "It's d-dad. He's been hurt, and they don't know what is to happen to him. He's in St.M-Mungo's" Her voice broke as tears slid unchecked down her pale face.

Harry instinctively reached out to comfort her, patting her softly on the back, not knowing really what to say, but hating to see the grief in her face.

Ginny rested her whole body against Harry for a while, just letting him comfort her, enjoying his warmth, and the safety she felt in his arms. Then she remembered that she was supposed to go tell Ron.

"H-Harry? We've got to go tell Ron, he and I are supposed to g-go to the Hospital to see him."

"O.k."

So they went, Ginny leaning on Harry for the support she needed to walk, to the hospital wing.

Hermione and Ron both jumped when Harry and Ginny entered, and Hermione was blushing for some reason that Ginny couldn't figure out.

"Oh, hello Ginny," Ron said nonchalantly, he was sitting up in the hospital bed, Madame Pomfrey had obviously fixed his leg.

"Oh, Ron, it's dreadful…" Ginny began.

"Not really, Madame Pomfrey fixed me up pretty good, it doesn't even hurt anymore." Ron said, smiling idiotically, as usual.

"Ron don't be thick. I know you're fine, it's… dad. He's in the hospital Ron. Mum wrote, said that Dumbledore was arranging for us to take the Hogwarts express to London, to go to see him!"

Ron stood quickly. "Ow, Ginny, what do you mean, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know! Just, we've got to find Dumbledore—"

"Please, Miss Weasley, calm down. I am here, and I know of your plight." It was the soothing old voice of Dumbledore that interrupted her as he walked through the wing, towards them. "Instead of the train, I have arranged for a port-key to take you to the hospital. It is activated in.." He pulled his strange pocket watch from his robes and examined it, "four and a half minutes. Are you prepared to leave?"

Ginny nodded, a lump forming in her throat.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, I am glad to see you are here. I assume of coarse that you two want to go as well?" His eyes twinkled.

Both Harry and Hermione nodded, not saying a word.

"Alright, you will all be returning to your lessons tomorrow as I don't think you will be seeing many today, not that you would be particularly keen to attend them. Here we are." Dumbledore pulled out a wad of old newspaper, and set it on the bed . "Now, in just a moment. Every one is touching it, yes. Five seconds now."

Ginny could feel Harry's warmth beside her, and for some reason, it made the lump in her throat bigger. She noticed a single tear rolling out of her own eyes, before the paper glowed blue, and she felt the somewhat familiar tug behind her navel.

**_

* * *

A/n: There you have it folks. That was chapter six. Sorry if I have left you in suspense, but I find that it is the best way to make you want to come back! He he. I was having severe problems making this chapter long enough, I though of posting it with only about 800 words, but realized that was preposterous. I hope that this chapter is to your satisfaction, and that you will all review to it, I mean, I am getting some expectations for reviews y'know, I got suchy good ones last chapter! A special thank you goes out to Jaime, who I now absolutely adore, She (I am assuming here that Jaime is female, even though I am not positive) has been a fabulous reviewer, posting a review for every chapter, and I love that, it lets me know so much more, and I would love it if every one would do that. (again, that is every authors dream, lol.) Well here are my review responses;_**

_**To Jaime: Again, my special thanks goes out to you, it made me so happy that some one actually did that! I will respond to your reviews in chronological order. **_

_**Chapter 1: I, too, was thinking of the whole DA/Teacher thing, since it turned out to him that he liked the da, and delighted in the people's accomplishments. **_

_**Chapter 2: I bought the little 'Harry Potter's School books' and in the magical beasts and where to find them addition, I found the kneazle and thought that it would make a neat pet for Ginny. **_

_**Chapter 3: Yea, I thought it would be a nice little twist as to the Slytherin Creevey, because her brothers are so… effervescent, shall we say. In this chapter, I have kind of established her character a bit more, I think I can have a lot of fun with her, and Draco's hate of her. I am glad that you have faith in my story! **_

_**Chapter 4: Mundungus is one of my favorite character's , because he is so interesting, there are so many things you can do with his character, as nothing is expected above him. And I absolutely love his accent! So naturally he'd be the scoundrel who broke the fluff. Hopefully one day Harry (or maybe Ginny) will find the courage needed. Maybe some day soon…? **_

_**Chapter 5: Wow, you had questions in this one! Poor Ron was just being his oblivious self and broke his leg falling. No the Slytherins weren't Draco and them, yes I did add a bit of a twist. He he. (claps) thank you! I am glad you think that my story is interesting! Well, you have been a great reviewer, can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter, so hurry up and review! **_

**_To FelixFreya: I am assuming that this is the afore mentioned Qogmel, only with a change of screen names. (oh, and I am gonna advertise here, go read the story by FelilxFreya, it's pretty interesting ) Again, you helped me, the map thing, I honestly can say, wasn't my idea, it was yours. When you suggested that maybe the Slytherins heard about it, something clicked and I decided to make it so! You are a great and loyal reviewer (and you read my other story yay!) And Ron is thick, lol. Thanks for reviewing, and please continue to do so! _**

_**To Sunflowerchild: Yea, I thought the 'Harry almost hearing the two's conversation bit' almost an thing of irony (that's not exactly the word I'm looking for, but for some reason it keeps popping in my head). I mean, he like's her, and she him, but neither has said anything, and he almost found out… well, I'm sure you figured that out on you own lol. I just get excited about my reviews! Thanks for your review, and please keep them coming! **_

_**To Fleury: Firstly, I'm sorry to tell you, along with every one else that Draco Crabbe and Goyle weren't the three slytherins, but is was an excellent guess. I sorta left you all hanging on that one. I was originally going to put it as such, but decided to liven things up a bit and have fun with Emily's character! It's o.k. that you didn't review, no one did, so I'm over it because I got good reviews for last chapter! I fully intend to enjoy writing, and I hope for every ones sake, that I continue to enjoy is as I have. For it turns out that I don't have much patients for stuff that's not to my liking, and I wouldn't hardly ever update. (hence the slightly eventless chapters being a week or so late) Good news is that I am very excited to write chapter seven, so it shouldn't take to long to create. I'm glad you enjoy my story. Please review again soon! **_

_**O.k. I am kinda searching for some people. Does anyone know who anon is? This was my first reviewer, and they haven't come back, at least, not as the anonomous alias anon. Or how bout Trish Shakespeare. She didn't come back either. I just like to know where people are is all! **_

**_If any of you would like to be my beta, please email me. Here is my new email address: _**c o n f u s e d a g a i n (a) p a r t l y c l o u d y . c o m **_(just replace the (a) thingy with the 'at' sign, this website won't let me upload hyperlinks) _**

_**To my reviewers: thank you. **_

_**To all: REVIEW! **_

_**Please tell other's about my story. Spread the love! He he**_

_**Ciao**_

_**Aimee**_


	7. Cars aren't supposed to talk or explode

_**SORRY TO EVERY ONE (ESPECIALLY THE WONDERFUL JOANNE ROWLING HERSELF). I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO PLACE MY DISCLAIMER UPON THIS WEBSITE. YOU SEE, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, HIS UNIVERSE, HIS FRIENDS, HIS GLASSES, HIS HAIR, HIS FAMILY, HIS SCHOOL… YOU GET THE PICTURE. I OWN NOTHING. (BUT, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SELL ME A PART J.K, I'D BE MORE THAN WILLING TO ACCEPT.) O.K. THERE IS MY GENERAL DISCLAIMER THAT APPLIED THROUGHOUT. THANKS. **_

_**A/n: well, tada! Here is chapter seven. I hope that you all like it. It is longer than all of my other chapters (hopefully they will just keep getting longer and longer!). I can't wait to see how you all review this one, it has some (cough)pg-13 moments in it. So, if you don't think that you are mature enough to handle it, then well, I'm sorry. You'll just have to close your eyes in the italicized part. Lol. O.k. well, I guess I should let you all get on with this story. Wait! First I need to advertise! PLEASE GO READ MY OTHER STORY it is called 'the truth isn't far behind me' and if you can't find it in a search, then just click on my name, and it will take you to it. It's about Lily, and I am having quite a bit of fun with it. O.k. I'm done. Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**

* * *

Sanity of the insane**_

_**Chapter seven**_

_**Cars aren't meant to talk (or explode…)**_

Ginny sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's, wringing her hands fretfully, waiting for the moment when the healers would come out with a bit of news. When she'd arrived, they'd only allowed her a glimpse of her father, before they ushered them all out of the room. He'd looked awful, covered in swollen black bruises and cuts everywhere. It was a bit scary.

Her mother had informed them that some one had charmed a muggle car, so that it could talk, and when their father had gone to sort it out, the car had exploded, nearly killing him. The waiting room was tense, and scary. Mrs. Weasley was knitting, Fred and George were actually just sitting there, not bothering anyone, and Harry was thumbing through some Quidditch magazine, while Ron and Hermione had a whispered conversation by the door.

Ginny couldn't take the tension any longer, and stood up to rush from the room, in search of a lavatory. She didn't know where to go, but wasn't going back into that god-awful waiting room, so she slumped on a wall, feeling the day's event's taking their toll on her energy.

"Ginny?"

She started and looked around to see Harry looking at her quizzically from the doorway.

"Oh, hello Harry. I'm fine, just, I can't… its so…"

"Yea, I know, it's pretty intense in there. Even Fred and George are solemn." He walked over and sat next to her against the wall.

"It's enough stress knowing that Dad is in the hospital with serious injuries, I don't need to add to it by sitting in there where it feels like it is about to erupt!" She allowed her self a small smile, and yawned deeply.

"Well, it's been a long day, hasn't it? What do you say that we go find some food somewhere in this place?" His green eyes sparkled as he looked over at her.

She couldn't possibly say no, not with him looking right at her like that, and on any account, her stomach had given a tumultuous rumble at the sound of food. Harry laughed at that sound, and got to his feet, offering a hand to help her up.

"Um, where exactly can we go for food here, Harry, it doesn't exactly seem like a cozy little tavern, if you know what I mean." Ginny looked around, as Harry led her toward a lift.

"Well, earlier, when I went to the restroom, I went in search of food, and I heard talk of a cafeteria on the ground floor, so I think that would suffice." He pushed a little yellow button, and the doors to the lift sprung open. "After you."

* * *

There indeed was a cafeteria on the ground floor, and a livelier place, you couldn't find in the entire hospital. Wizards and Witches (healers and patients alike)

Dashed everywhere, eating, laughing talking. Ginny could hardly believe that it was in the same building as the tense waiting room. The walls were lined with various food providers, serving what ever you liked.

"Oh, Harry, let's go over there," She pointed to one of the Restaurant logo's that read 'Wacky Wizzy's Wofflepuff Cafe'.

Harry looked at her oddly and shrugged, following her over to the stand.

"Hello," Ginny greeted the sallow, pockmarked man behind the counter. "Um, we would like, the family deal on a large container of Chicken Fricassee, with rolls, and butterbeers enough for eight."

"That will be two galleons, four sickles and a knut." The man wheezed out.

Ginny dug into her pocket and pulled out three galleons and handed it to him.

"What is 'Chicken Fricassee'?" Harry asked her uneasily, watching the man prepare a large container filled with a bubbly, lumpy red froth.

"Oh, it's this tomato and chicken and potato stew that is divine, and I've ordered it all so that we can take it back to the waiting room for every one to have some. Maybe that will liven things up a bit." She reached out to accept her change and the bright purple bag from the man. "Thank you."

"Have a Wizzy Wacky day." The man wheezed, obviously not enthused.

* * *

Harry and Ginny reentered the waiting room, and found a different atmosphere completely. Everyone was smiling and laughing, dancing about the room wildly.

"Ginny! Harry! There you are we were wondering what became of you two! The healer's just left, and your father is fine! We can all go in to see him in a moment." Mrs. Weasley gushed, smiling happily.

Ginny yelped with joy. "That's so wonderful. I brought food for all of you. I figured you were all hung—" but she was cut off by Ron, Fred and George practically tackling her to take the food.

"I am starved!" Ron said enthusiastically, and he looked into the bag and pulled out a roll. "Oh, Chicken Fricassee, good choice Gin!"

"No problem," she muttered, rubbing her hand where they'd snatched the bag from it.

Just as Ginny was grabbing a butterbeer from the bag, she saw the door to her father's room open, and a tall, balding healer stepped out, nodding to them all, signaling that they could go in. Ginny was the first in, she ran into the room like a blur, and squealed with delight to see her father. He was smiling as she came in, and he looked a lot better, all he had were a few bruises.

"DAD!" She shrieked, wrapping her arms around him. "I was so scared dad." Suddenly her smile dissolved into tears again, and she cried against his shoulder.

"Now, now Ginny dear. I'm alright sweetie, see, if I wasn't, then they wouldn't let you come in! Don't cry. I'm fine!" Mr. Weasley tried desperately to calm his daughter.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, but because I am so relieved! When I got that letter from Mum, I thought you were dead! If it weren't for Harry, I never would have been able to pull myself together!"

By then every one else had come into the room, and were standing around the bed, all smiling happily.

"Ginny! You're going to suffocate him!" Ron said through bites of his roll.

"Stuff it Ron!" Ginny smiled as she stood back up, and her mother embraced her father.

"Dad, you're not dead!" George smiled.

"And don't worry, we haven't forgotten," Fred intervened.

"To bring a present!" George finished, and they both ran out of the room, coming back in with an ominously large box, wrapped in silver paper.

"Well, boys, normally, I would say 'you shouldn't have' in a nice way, not really meaning it, but in this case, I am almost positive that you _shouldn't_ have." Mr. Weasley said warily eyeing the box.

"Does that mean that you're not going to accept it?" Fred looked hurt.

"Because that would be right rude of you!" George added, looking sulky.

"Alright boy's, I get it! I'll open it, bring it over here." Mr. Weasley sighed, still looking very suspicious.

Fred and George perked right up and bounced over with it.

Mr. Weasley slowly opened the box to find… another box. Then another and another, and another, until he was finally down to a box about the size of a fist. He carefully opened it, and peeked inside, then laughed.

"What is it?" Ron wanted to know.

"Oh, it's, wow I didn't think anyone still remembered this." He pulled out a small little pocket watch that had little sprigs poking out every where. "This, everyone, is the pocket watch that I used to let these two play with when they were toddlers. It was my grandfathers, and they loved it for some reason. But what was weird was that every time I got it back from them, they had managed to make it sing opera every time I opened it. I don't know how two toddlers managed but they did. One day, I gave it to them, and didn't ever take it back. I'd forgotten about it. I didn't know you boy's still had this over all these years!" He laughed, putting the pocket watch down.

"Not have it?" George said incredulously.

"This was our first bit of trickery!" Fred looked indignant.

"We would never get rid of it."

"It's priceless! Besides, watch!" Fred reached over and pulled the watch from the little box again and opened it. Loud screeching opera music filled the room. "It still works!" He beamed.

"Close it!" Ginny shouted, holding her ears.

"Righto." Fred closed it and stuck it in the box and handed it back to their father.

Ginny glanced at her own watch and gasped. "It's nearly ten! We've got to get back to Hogwarts. I am glad every thing is o.k." She stooped again to hug her Mum and Dad. "I'll see you both over Christmas! Hopefully not before then!" She gave a pointed look at her father.

The four students said their good-byes, then grabbed the wad of paper that had served as a portkey before. At exactly ten, the paper glowed blue, and they were all transported back to school, straight into the common room.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning feeling groggy, but for some reason, deeply content. She sat up, stretching luxuriously , and analyzed the previous night, with every emotion that she could muster zipping through her relentlessly.

* * *

_The night before..._

_The four of them had arrived from the hospital to a very bare and empty common room. Ginny said something about being tired, and went straight to bed. Harry hung around for a while, but eventually left as well. Hermione was alone with Ron, again. She smiled at him, then blushed furiously. _

_"So." She smiled more. "What are we going to do about… us?"_

_"Us? Wow, that sounds… strange. I guess we should… I dunno, go on a date. Um, the first Hogsmeade weekend is in like, two days, we could spend the day together… er alone." _

_Hermione smiled. "That would be lovely. We should probably tell Harry, and your sister about…us."_

_Ron grimaced. "Er, let me tell them. At least let me tell Harry. If I don't I won't know when to expect him to start ragging on me." _

_"Ragging on you? You honestly think that Harry would do that? I thought he was more mature than that."_

_"You've no idea." _

_She nodded and stared into the fire, not really sure what to say next, when Ron clumsily reached out for her hand. He held it in his, his face beat red, but he still held it. When she turned to smile at him, he planted a kiss right on her mouth. At first she was so surprised that she was going to pull away, then she relaxed, knowing how offended Ron would be if she did. It was a nice long kiss, and she thought it was going great until she felt pressure against her teeth. She was so surprised that she clamped her mouth shut, consequently biting Ron's tongue. _

_"Ow!" _

_"Oh, Ron, I am so sorry. I didn't… I am so sorry!" Her face was so red that she didn't think it would ever cool down. She felt like disappearing. _

_"No, it's alright Hermione, really, I was just, I'm fine. It isn't even bleeding, look." Ron lolled his tongue out at her, and she giggled. He looked so funny, just sitting there so casually, sticking his tongue out at her like a little boy. _

_Ron blushed and sucked his tongue back in, smiling. _

_"Hey, erm, I think we should try it again," Hermione suggested, her face redder than ever. _

_"O.k." _

_Ever so gently Ron had leaned over her, putting one hand on her waist, and one in her hair and he kissed her. He kissed her so gently that she never wanted it to end. She let him explore her mouth with his tongue and didn't even blush once. It might have gone on a lot longer, if it hadn't been for the sudden giggle from across the room. Hermione looked around just in time to see a flash of red hair disappearing up to the girls' dorm. _

Hermione smiled all morning while she prepared for her lessons. She even put on a hint of eye shadow and lip gloss before going down to the great hall for breakfast. The whole gang was there, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Harry. She sat beside Ginny and across from Ron, who looked at her sheepishly, then turned away.

"Good morning everyone!" She said cheerily, spreading marmalade over a piece of toast.

"Wow, you sure are kipper this morning!" Ginny observed, with a glint of mischief in her eye.

"I had a good night sleep!" Hermione blushed, unable to meet the younger girls eyes.

"Oh, don't I know it." She grinned wider. "But don't worry, I won't tell" she mimed locking her mouth and throwing the key away.

Harry looked from Ginny, to Hermione, to Ron.

"I'm missing something, I just know it. What is going on? What did I miss?" Harry asked them, looking bewildered.

"Good, finally I am lost with company for once," Neville muttered, spooning porrage into his mouth.

"I'm sure I don't know what your talking about." Hermione tried to say innocently, but the blush creeping up her neck and face, gave her completely away.

Ginny shrugged with a smile, and drank her pumpkin juice. Ron just settled for staring at his plate.

"Hermione," Harry decided that she would be the first to crack if pressured. "I know that something is up. I mean come on, I've known your for six years, for Christ sake. You can't keep this from me. Either you tell me, or I'll guess." Hermione shook her head, looking away, not meeting his eyes. "Oh, I get it. You and Ron were snogging last night in the common room?"

Both Hermione and Ron turned and looked at him incredulously.

"Don't look so surprised. Ginny was talking about it before either of you arrived. We were supposed to act like we didn't know. And all I have to say to you two is that it is about time you stopped being stubborn." Harry grinned at them both.

Hermione blushed crimson, and Ron was magenta. They met each others eyes uncertainly, and smiled, which caused everyone around them to make a collective 'aw' sound. Hermione thought she'd die.

**_

* * *

A/n: awww. There you have it folks, it's chapter seven. I hope it was to all of your liking. I had to write it three times to get it write. In the first version I actually killed Mr. Weasley, then I realized that I didn't want that, so, we get this. Today is actually Wednesday, but I won't be able to post until Friday because tomorrow I have Band Festival (this little rating session thingy that we go to, play our songs, get rated, and see if we are qualified to go to state), and I have to leave at three in the afternoon (like right after school), and I won't get home till like ten. But anyways, that was the chapter. I still desperately need a beta. If you guys don't know what that is, then I will tell you. A beta is a person who gets a chapter before it is posted, reads it, fixes gramatical errors, gives plot ideas, etc. Essentially, they are an editor. I think my story (stories) could be so much better if I had one. If any one is interested in betaing, please email me at: c o n f u s e d a g a i n (a) p a r t l y c l o u d y . c o m _****_(no spaced, and the (a) stands for the 'at' sign, which I cant seem to upload), or just tell me in a review. Well, thank you all for reading, and please REVIEW! I absolutely adore reviews. Also, in your reviews if you have any plot ideas, please submit them, if I use any of them then I will be sure to give credit where it is due. This is a suggestion for my times of writer's block, it gets my mind flowing again to get suggestions. (hence the dire need for a BETA!) O.k. to my reviewers: _**c o n f u s e d a g a i n (a) p a r t l y c l o u d y . c o m 

**_Oh, one, just one then. _**

**_Honey P:Thank you for being my ONE and ONLY reviewer (glares at other readers). I did indeed write more, and i hope that your... er addiction hasn't completely taken over .-. Please review again, and i recommend my other story to you, since you like my writing. Just go read it! hehe. Well thank you for reviewing. Keep reading and i hope you like my new chapter! _**


	8. accusations and repercussions

**_A/n: Well, this is a rather long chapter, that I had lots of difficulty writing. I am still not completely happy with it, but I am even more unhappy when I don't update, so I've decided to deal with it. I hope that you will all continue to review, as I sorely need the feed back. I like criticism (if it's constructive), and I hope that you can give me some. I really still need a beta… But anyway, on with the story I suppose. I hope you enjoy it!_**

_**

* * *

Sanity of the Insane**_

_**Chapter Eight **_

_**Accusations and Repercussions **_

No matter how she tried, Hermione just couldn't get over the fact that she was finally 'official' with Ron. It was great, but still a bit weird. Whenever she, Harry and Ron were together, Harry just smiled knowingly a lot and she and Ron blushed. Where no one had paid her any attention before, they suddenly knew every single aspect of her life, including the name of her pet Doberman back home, Skoot. While all of these things were supremely surprising, she found that the biggest surprise was yet to come.

The day after she and Ron were 'discovered', a large black owl that Hermione knew all too well swept magnificently into her dorm to give her a letter. She glanced down at the envelope and noticed the bunched up scrawl of Viktor Krum. She thought this was strange, because, she hadn't heard from him in ages, she'd always figured he'd just written her off. But the contents of the letter suggested that it was _she_ who'd been writing people off. It read:

_My Dearest Hermione, _

_To my greatest grief, I have received word that you have left me for that red headed boy. It came as such a shock, because I was awaiting your reply letter, which never came. Did you never see fit to talk with me again? I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and you still are. But when I wrote you the letter asking for an 'exclusive' relationship (is this what you say in English?), you never wrote back. I am sorry if it offended you in any way. But you must know that I have been miserable with out you. I know that this boy from your school cannot possibly give you what I can. I know that you do truly love me. Please, oh please write me back. I still want to be with you Hermione, I will move closer so that I can see you. I will follow you to the ends of the earth! Please, I need you! _

_Forever and Always Yours,_

_Victor S. Krum _

When she'd read it, a lot of confusion had lain itself in her mind. The last correspondence with him that she could remember was in fifth year, she wrote him a letter about the awful new headmistress, and that she couldn't wait to see him. She'd never gotten anything about him asking her out. If she had (and now, she was sort of glad she didn't) she wouldn't be dating Ron right now.

She pulled out her quill and parchment to write back, and suddenly an image of a ruffled and injured Hedwig entered her mind. Of _course_! That Umbridge woman must have intercepted the letter, and not approved of it. Hermione's blood boiled at the memory of the awful toad of a woman. Then, tears filled her eyes. Poor Viktor, he'd gone all this time waiting for a reply. She must seem so awful. And she really had liked him.

_Dear Viktor,_

_I am so very sorry that you had to find out like that, but I'm even more sorry that I didn't get your last letter. That Headmistress I told you of must have confiscated it before I got it. How I would love to date you, really I would, but you don't understand. I couldn't do that to Ron. He has always been a part of my life, and now that has much deeper meaning. I really do like him, even though I still have strong feelings for you. I'm so terribly sorry that things couldn't have worked out differently, but who knows what the future beholds? We may still end up together, but right now, I'm with Ron, and I couldn't be disloyal to him. He means too much to me. I still hope that we can continue to correspond with each other. _

_Love Always,_

_Hermione L. Granger _

She read over the note twice, then decided that it should suffice. She nudged Pigwidgeon awake (he'd taken to staying in her room since she'd been dating Ron), and tied the letter to his leg.

"There you are Pig, just take this to Viktor Krum. He is in Bulgaria at the moment."

The owl hooted softly and took flight out of the window.

* * *

A week passed and she still hadn't received a letter, so Hermione figured that Krum had finally given up on her, not taking the news well, and she wasn't going to see him again. But she found that it didn't bother her too much, because she had Ron now, and their relationship was getting stronger every day.

She hadn't thought that Ron could be as sweet as he'd been lately. On their one-week anniversary, he'd surprised her with a cupcake containing one candle. Every one else had rolled their eyes, but she wanted to just cry it was so sweet. She'd never even realized how much she really did like him until now. She spent all of her time in classes thinking of him and all of her time between with him.

In fact it was when she was in search of him, that she came across a very big shock.

"Viktor?" She said incredulously to the tall, dark headed boy right outside of the large oak double doors. She wouldn't have recognized him from behind, except for his dark red cloak, and duck footed stance.

"Her-my-ninny!" He turned, recognizing her voice. "Oh, it vas you! How I haff missed you!" He hugged her, lifting her off of her feet.

"Viktor! What brings you here? I mean, don't you have work?"

He shook his head, not taking his eyes off her. "No, it is the off season. I haff noothing buut free time, for you, Her-my-ninny!" He beamed at her.

"Oh." Hermione was starting to think that he had completely misinterpreted her letter.

He swooped down and hugged her again.

"Oh, Viktor. I think… I think we'd better talk." She glanced around; looking for a place that would ensure privacy. "Come with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a small beech tree beside the lake.

"Her-my-ninny, haff you missed me the vay tat I haff been vanting you for to?" He smiled at her, reaching up to touch her hair.

"Viktor, you did get my letter, didn't you?" She looked apprehensively around, hoping that no one would see her talking to him, and start rumors.

"Yes, I haff been gotten your letter, Her-my-ninny." He looked confused. "Vat is the problem tat is so bothering you?"

"Viktor, I don't think you exactly understood what I meant in the letter. You see, I didn't mean that we, you and I that is, I didn't mean that we were going to be able to be together…" She looked at him cautiously.

"I know that is vat you have been said, but I know that your heart vill tell you deeferent. This boy, this _Ron_, he is merely a school boy, and he could never treat you with the lovingness that I am showing, no?"

"Viktor, but I'm a school girl. I should be with a school boy, especially if I care as deeply for them as any one ever has."

"You don't know vat you are talking about. You haff this, how do you be said, _infatuation_ with him, not real feelings like you had vith me. Caant you see, ve are meant to be!"

"No, Viktor, you don't understand. I like Ron too much to betray him. You are a part of my past, and he is my present, and possibly future. I am so sorry that I didn't get your letter, but that's not my fault. I'm with Ron now and…" She was cut off by Viktor pressing his mouth firmly to hers. She tried to push him away, but he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Just as luck will show, Ron, spotting Hermione's bushy hair, walked off towards the lake, to see her locking lips with… Viktor Krum? Ron couldn't believe it. He thought that he was gone forever. He certainly thought that Hermione would never ever cheat on him. So much for thinking. He turned and strode off hurt and angry back to the castle. If he'd watched a moment longer, he would have seen Hermione pushing Viktor away.

"Viktor!" Hermione shrieked. "How dare you kiss me? I have a boyfriend. I'm not going to be with you!"

He looked stricken. "But, I haff thought, I know he couldn't kiss you as I haff. And that…"

"No Viktor, maybe he doesn't kiss me like you do, and maybe he can't love me the way you do, but I love him!" She stood angrily and ran up to the castle, ignoring the anguished cry of 'Her-my-ninny' behind her.

* * *

Ginny looked up, startled, as Ron crashed into the common room. He looked highly upset about something, and he sat beside her.

"Hi Ron." She smiled at him uncertainly. "Is every thing alright?"

"No, it bloody well is not o.k.!" He exploded, shaking. "Bloody Hermione, had to go and bloody mess everything up!"

"What?" Ginny looked at him, confused.

"She was out there, on the grounds, locked at the lips with her old beau, Viktor."

Even though he was trying to act mad, and tough, Ginny could tell how much her brother was hurt.

"Well, I mean, did you talk to her? Maybe it wasn't like it seemed. Maybe he kissed her, and it wasn't her doing the kissing. I am sure that she wouldn't-"

"Oh, it looked plenty dual to me! She didn't even push him away!"

"But, Ron, I think you should talk to her about it. I mean, I am sure that there is a logical explanation for this."

"I'll go talk to her alright! And I have a few words for old Vickie too!" He stood, storming from the room.

"Ron! That's not what I," she heard the door slam, "meant!" She sighed. Nothing good could come of this. She didn't want to be involved, but she felt like it was too late for that.

* * *

Ron looked wildly around at the lake, but he saw no one. So, he thought bitterly, they've moved on to some where else. Figures. He turned around and saw Hermione.

"Oh, Ron, _there_ you are, I've been looking for you!" She smiled at the sight of him, and reached out as though to give him a hug. He sidestepped her.

"So, how hard were you looking when Viktor was here?"

The smile instantly vanished from her face, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Ron, who told you that Viktor was here?"

"No one, I saw the two of you! I saw you kissing him!"

Hermione looked as though he'd slapped her. Some how that made him feel better. He wanted her to feel the pain he had when he'd seen her with Viktor.

"Ron, I wasn't kissing him…"

"Don't try to lie, Hermione, I saw you!"

"But, I wasn't! He was…"

"Oh, I know what _he_ was doing, just as I know what you were doing! How could you?"

"Ron, you're not letting me talk! He came up here, trying to win me back. But I told him that you were the only one for me, and then he kissed me. I tried to push him away. I guess that to some one else you couldn't tell. But Ron, you have to believe me. I didn't kiss him, and I would _never_ do anything to hurt you."

Ron stared at her for a moment.

"I am not sure if I can believe you. I want to, but Hermione, I know what I saw. It hurt. Bad." He eyed her carefully.

"Ron, if you can't believe me, then I don't know what to do. A relationship is built on trust, and if you cant trust me, then maybe we don't have such a great relationship after all."

"How can I trust you, when after a week, I see you all cozy with some international hero?" He shot back at her.

"Well, if that's how you feel about it Ronald, then maybe I should have kissed him back. Then at least I would know that I was with some one who gave me the utmost trust!" She glared at him, not wanting to lose her temper, but feeling it heavily at the accusation.

"Well, maybe you should go find him!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine, go, if you want to be just another girl around this school who gets all google eyed at some hero, then your not the person I thought you were."

"If you are thick enough to think that I would choose him over you, then you are far to dumb for me Ronald Weasley!" Fire snapped in her hazel eyes, as she glared at him.

"Thick am I? Well, too bad for you, I'm not like Viktor, I won't let you pull the wool over my eyes and see the two of us!" He stormed off from her, feeling such a mixture of emotions, that he couldn't even see straight.

Hermione was shaking when Ron walked away. She made her way over to a rock, and sat down cautiously before she let the tears leak out. She shook with tears, burying her head in her hands. She was hurt by Ron's accusations, and by his refusal to believe her. But she was still angry with him. Maybe he wasn't the boy she'd thought he was. She wiped her eyes, still shaking. She stood up, swaying slightly with light-headedness, and she fell.

"'ermione? Is that you?" Hagrid stared at her incredulously, walking over. "Blimey, what's wrong?" He pulled her to her feet.

"I, I don't know Hagrid. I feel so, so faint…" She trailed off as she collapsed in his arms, unconscious.

* * *

Ron frantically haggled with Madame Pomfrey, trying to get her to let him through.

"Please! I've got to see her! Madame Pomfrey, just for a minute, I mean, I'm her bloody boyfriend!"

"Watch your language!" Madame Pomfrey chastised. "She's fine! But she needs her sleep! You can come and see her later! Now get out of here!" She shooed Ron with her hands, and turned to rush over to a bed where a third year who'd been bitten by a nasty bug lay.

Taking the chance of the old woman's lack of attention, he ran down the corridor, and slipped between the hangings that surrounded Hermione's bed.

"Hermione!" He sighed, seeing her looking up at him.

"Ron? What do you want?" Her voice was icy and hit him like a block.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I know that you would never do that to me. I shouldn't be such a prat really. Please, forgive me! I was so scared when I heard that you were in here, I thought that… well I don't know what I thought, but I knew that I could bear the fact that you weren't well. I am sorry that I yelled at you. Please forgive me." He was pale with grief and worry.

"Ron," she smiled weakly. "Of course I believe you. I was lying in here thinking about it. I'm so glad that you finally came around." She yawned deeply.

"So am I!" He smiled, then he looked worried again. "Why are you in here. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't tell me…"

"Oh," she yawned again. "I was just over stressed, and I haven't been sleeping right, because I have been studying so much. But she's given me a sleeping potion, and says that I should be fine by tomorrow. I'm sorry that you worried. I guess that argument just drained the rest of my strength."

"I'm sorry." He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "I really am." When he looked down, she was asleep.

"Ahem!"

Ron spun around, and spotted a very angry Madame Pomfrey.

"Right," he gave her a smile. "I was just leaving…" He darted past her and out of the hospital wing as quickly as possible.

_**

* * *

A/n: well, there you have it. I guess it is dedicated to all of you who wondered at one point or another, 'what ever really happened to Krum' . I was going to add a bit where Ron got more revenge, but I don't feel like dragging this chapter on any farther, as I am not happy with it now. I really would appreciate any plot ideas, as I have been having some writer's block where this story is concerned. Thank you all for reading this chapter. I hope that it was to all of your liking. Now go review!**_

_**To my reviewers: oh, right, i forgot, no one reviews my stories any more... well, thats two chapters that went reviewless. Maybe the third time is the charm. **_


	9. Can't Let the Bystanders see

**_A/N: (hangs head shamefacedly.) You guys, I have realized that I have acted like a child in my last few chapters, for lack of reviews. I'm really sorry about that. It's no excuse, but I was having a really hard time, and I had to let some out. Hehe_**

_**Thank you for not giving up on me for my idiocy, and I promise to be more understanding. Erm, Also, I'd like to recommend (yet AGAIN lol) my other story. It's getting quite fun to write actually, and I'd really love it if you all would go read it. It's about Lily and James and them coming to terms with destiny. It sounds fluffy, but its definitly not (yet). It has a twist I've never seen before, I hope that you will go grace it with a review. **_

**_Well anyway, this is my chapter nine! Yay, I'm already on my last single digit chapter! Woo hoo! I hope you all enjoy it, and know that right now writers block is killing me as far as this story is concerned. So anyone with any 'plot bunnies' could do me a HUMUNGUS favor by either submitting them in a review, or emailing them to me (which is the preferred way, as they would remain a mystery to the other readers). I would of course give credit, I'm not a glory hound or anything. I just don't want to abandon this story, I do like it, it is just a buggar sometimes. Well, anywho, my email addy is: _**Confusedagain (a) partlycloudy . com **_(that is with no spaces of course, and the little (a) thingy stands for the 'at' sign.) _**

_**Here you go, before I start rambling on again! **_

_**

* * *

Sanity of the insane**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

**_Can't let the bystander's see…_**

Hermione stepped cautiously out of the Hospital wing, not wanting to trip and have to go back in. Madame Pomfrey had held her for two days, saying that it was for her own good, and she wouldn't even let her have visitors. Hermione had pestered her for everything, and she'd finally cracked and let her leave, deeming her quite capable of handling things the way she wanted.

It felt great to be out of that overstuffed bed, and she was ravenous from her diet of hospital wing food exclusively. She glanced at her watch, and it was far past breakfast, but still not time for lunch, so she just decided to go down to the kitchens and get something for herself. After a moments hard search, she found the portrait of the fruit, and tickled the pear.

The kitchen was bustling with house elves running about preparing for lunch. She hated to interrupt them, but her stomach grumbled angrily, and she knew she had to.

"Erm, excuse me?"

"Miss Hermione Granger Ma'am!" Dobby, a long nosed elf with eyes the size of tennis balls squeaked excitedly, throwing himself at her. "How is you ma'am? What is you wanting, Dobby will get it. Anything Miss."

A twinge of guilt filled Hermione, as she realized that no other elf would look at her. She deserved it, she had spent the last two years trying to trick them into freedom, something that they regarded as a disgusting disgrace. One elf, however, wasn't with the rest. It was against the wall, looking almost like a doll, staring off into space.

"Dobby, is that Winky?" She asked carefully, indicating the pale, thin elf.

"Ah, yes Miss Hermione. It is, she is not doing well at all. Not at all no. She is not eating or sleeping or drinking. We think she will die soon." The elf shook his large head sadly, looking at Winky.

"That's terrible! Maybe if I just talk to her-"

"NO! Miss Hermione Ma'am, please, she would be most upset if you did. She is happiest when left alone. Just be glad that she is quiet for now." The elf looked at her solemnly.

"O.k. if you think that is best Dobby… now, um, could I get something to eat?" Hermione tore her eyes away from the frail creature by the wall, and looked back at Dobby.

"Oh yes Miss. Right this way!" Dobby squeaked excitedly, leading her off towards a table.

Once she'd eaten three custard pies and an éclair, Dobby turned to her expectantly.

"How is Harry Potter sir?" He squeaked.

"I suppose he is alright, right now though, everyone is in Hogsmeade for the day."

* * *

Ginny, Harry, and Ron made their way through a very crowded Three Broomsticks. It seemed as though the bulk of Hogwart's students had come there for a butterbeer. They eventually found a spot at the bar.

"Hello! How may I serve you three?" Madame Rosmerta, the barmaid, asked them, as she dusted the counter.

"Three butterbeers please Rosmerta." Ginny put in with a smile.

"Ah, yes Miss Weasley. Not often do I see you with this lot." Rosmerta smiled as she filled three tankards with foaming butterbeer. "Where's that other girl, the smart one, Hermione?"

Ron groaned. "She's in the hospital wing."

"Dear Lord, whatever is wrong with her?" Rosmerta said with round eyes as she handed them their drinks and continued wiping.

"She's working herself to death." Ron said pitifully. "She passed out."

"Ah, I see. Shoulda known, she's a smart girl. Well, I have something that you lot can take to her, eh." She reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of purple liquid and handed it to Ron.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, taking the bottle for examination.

"A potion. It helps fatigue, and it gives energy. A lot of travelers come through here wanting for it. I keep it handy. Tell her I hope she gets well. Ah, I've got more customers!" Rosmerta hurried off to a table across the room.

Ginny tipped the bottle upside down and watched a small bubble make its slow progression to the opposite end.

"This is really thick. Like… sap." Ginny handed the bottle back to Ron.

"Well, travelers need something that is going to stick to their bones Ginny." Ron said stupidly, putting the bottle in his pocket.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "O.k. Ron. If you say so." Ginny slurped on her butterbeer.

"So, where do you two want to go now?" Harry asked idly, staring at the wall clock which read 10:30.

"Well, I've always wanted to go in that Renaissance Store. You know, 'Sir Longsword's Thoughtful Remnants'." Ginny looked at them both.

"Well, mate! Looks like you and Ginny will be alone for that!" Ron said, clapping Harry on the back. "I'll just go see if I can badger Pomfrey to give this to Hermione."

"All right, bye then." Harry watched Ron's red head bobble out of the pub. He wasn't at all sorry to have the alone time with Ginny. He couldn't flirt, not with Ron right there, he couldn't even look at her.

"Well, erm, Harry, what do you say?" Ginny looked at him hopefully. She really wanted him to want to be with her (alone) for the rest of the day.

"Sure, Milady." He offered her his arm.

Ginny laughed and took it. He could be so sweet when it was just the two of them.

"Really Harry, you should stick with what you know!" She smiled, and led him out into the street.

* * *

Ron stepped into the hospital wing carefully, looking around for Madame Pomfrey. She had her back turned, so he slipped by quickly, running straight to Hermione's bed.

"Hermione I've got you something…" He looked at the empty bed, puzzled. "Hermione?"

She wasn't there. Panic seized him as many dark prospects floated into his consciousness. Could she have been so famished that they sent her home? Was she moved to St. Mungos? What she _dead!_

Ron ran blindly from the bed, and straight to Madame Pomfrey.

"Where…" he panted, "Where is Hermione?"

"Excuse me?" Madame Pomfrey looked at him oddly. "Oh, yes, that _girl_. She was released this morning. I don't know where she went…" She stopped, for she was talking in vain. Ron was already gone.

Hermione walked around the lake lazily, enjoying the quietness. There were only two other students out there, two second year girls doing homework. It was a pleasant day overall, though the wind was very cold, warning of the onrushing winter. She sat on the lake shore, and skipped a small stone on the water.

"Hermione!"

She turned just in time to see Ron barreling towards her, before he dropped down and hugged her.

"Ron? What's wrong?"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Well, I will be if you don't stop squeezing the air out of me!" She laughed, pulling out of his embrace.

"I went into the hospital wing, and then you weren't there!" He looked around wildly. "Oh, yea, I'm supposed to give you this." He held out the little bottle of purple liquid.

Hermione took it tentatively, examining it.

"You didn't, er, make this yourself… did you?" She asked him apprehensively, turning the bottle over in her hands.

"No." Ron scoffed. "I didn't. Madame Rosmerta told me to bring it to you!" He was red around the ears.

Hermione concealed the sigh of relief she let out, and smiled. "Well, that was nice of her. But what _is_ it?"

"Erm, I'm not exactly sure. She said it would get you up and running in no time."

"I'm not a car you know!" Hermione said indignantly, taking off the cap and smelling the liquid. "It doesn't have a scent… I don't know about this… there are lots of potions out there that are like drugs! They are extremely addictive, this could be one of them, like caffeine."

Ron frowned. "What's calfeen?"

"Oh, I forgot. _Caffeine_ is a substance in muggle drinks that is very addictive that gives the person who drinks it energy."

"Wow, muggles thought of that?"

"Muggles aren't stupid Ronald. They just aren't magical, so they have no shortcuts in life."

"Oh, well, I know they're not _stupid_ but…"

Hermione held up her hand. "Just stop right there, before you find yourself in a self dug hole that is too deep for escape."

"But… oh, all right. Anyway, it's really good that you're not in the hospital wing anymore. I mean, I did miss you and all." Ron's ears were red as he looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh, that's so sweet. But don't worry, I won't go back in. I'll not work myself so hard as all that." She smiled.

"It was my fault you know." He said, a pained look crossing his features. "I mean, I am the one who started that fight with you over nothing…"

Hermione reached out and patted his hand instinctively. "Ron, listen, that wasn't your fault. I mean, I should have told you that Krum was writing to me. I had no idea he would come. Besides, its rather good that I did pass out, I mean, if I hadn't I may have never went in the hospital wing and wound up worse for it!" She smiled. "So, don't go blaming yourself!"

"I… o.k. in that case, I guess your lucky that I get your blood boiling!" Ron gave her a devilish grin.

"Oh, honestly Ron…" Hermione smiled, then she stopped, squinting across the grounds. "What are they doing?"

"Huh?" Ron turned to see what Hermione was looking at and froze as he watched Harry grab Ginny and spin her around.

* * *

Ginny squealed with laughter as Harry spun her.

"Oh, I'm getting dizzy!" She exclaimed, reaching for his arm to steady herself.

"Ah, really? Then my plan has worked!" Harry smiled at her. "You know, I don't know why those things ever went out of style, you look great in it!" he smiled enthusiastically, but his eyes weren't meeting hers.

Self consciously Ginny tugged at the neckline of her new bustea. She'd bought it at the renaissance store, and wanted to wear it.

"Harry!" She blushed, then reached into her bag for her coat which she pulled on over the revealing shirt.

"Ah, well, you still look nice!" He grabbed her around the waist and spun around with her.

"Harry! Put me down!" Ginny flailed her legs, but she wasn't really struggling.

Ever since Ron had left, it'd been like that. Harry had flirted with her relentlessly, and she had let him. She didn't know what was to come of it, and she didn't want to know. She was just going to take it one moment at a time. Maybe this was all leading up to Harry's proclomation of everlasting love… or maybe not.

As Harry set her down, Ginny felt the odd sensation that someone was watching her. True to her intuition, she looked up to see Ron oggling at them from beside the lake.

"Hey, Harry, look, we've got an audience." She smiled, pointing.

Harry laughed and looked where she was pointing, and the sound died in his throat. There was Ron and Hermione staring at them. Hermione was smiling, but Ron was not. He was looking at the two of them with the air of deep suspiscion. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and looked at Ginny. For some reason, he didn't want Ron to know his feelings for her. He couldn't explain it, but he really didn't want Ron to know.

"Er, Ginny, I think I'd better head up to the castle, I've got some home work to tend to…"

"Oh, alright Harry. I'll see you later." She smiled and opened her arms for a hug.

"er, ok. Bye then." Harry, mindful of Ron's watchful eyes, grabbed Ginny's hand and shook it instead of taking the proffered hand. "I'll see you."

Avoiding the lake with a wide birth, Harry jogged up to the castle and out of sight, leaving Ginny feeling rather confused on the grounds.

**_

* * *

A/n: I really hope you enjoyed it. I haven't much time to talk, so I'll just end with saying REVIEW! And to my reviewers:_**

**_Fleury: jumps up and down BROWNIES! Woo hoo! I love chocolate (not milk chocolate, or chocolate icecream though, just like chocolate syrup and BROWNIES) anyway, lol, your def. Forgiven. Its o.k. that you cant offer me any 'plot bunnies' I can handle it I suppose. Well, this one has a bit of R/H too, so you get to see Ron worry, lol. A little bit. _**

_**Jaime: Firstly I would like to sincerely thank you, I mean, you go through and take the time to review every chapter. I love that. Squish**_

Chapter Six: Oh, I have lots of plans for little miss Creevey. She is going to be a big part of this story, but that's all I'm disclosing for now.

Chapter seven: Originally, Mr. Weasley was so dead. But then I realized that writing grief would be very tedious and boring, so I went with my better judgement.

Chapter eight: Sorry, my friends were harassing me, saying htat it was just to centric on Ginny and Harry, and that I needed to put some other people into it. I also prefer Ginny and Harry, I mean, Its hard to write for Hermione and Ron, because there is a lot of blushing and stuff and it's unfamiliar territory. Keep reviewing though, I would write more, but this psycho is messing with me. Grrr. Lol okay, bye!


	10. Biting the bullet

**_A/N: Here you are, my first DOUBLE DIGIT chapter! Lol, this is the first story that I've carried on this far in a very long time, I usually abort at chapter five, and see it just goes to show what reviews can do! I really hope you like this chapter, its not really fluffy, but its more like the pre-fluff chapter (hint lol). Well please review it when you're done reading. My next update should be on Tuesday the 22, so look for it then. I'd update sooner, but I have to go to Georgia for the weekend. Well, here's the chapter! Ciao!_**

**_Oh, yea, and I now have a review goal. I hope to get at least 200 reviews for this story, so tell your friends about me!_**

**_

* * *

Sanity of the insane_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Biting the bullet_**

Ron looked around the great hall for Harry, for some reason he had been avoiding him lately, and he needed to talk to him. He wasn't there. He'd just have to catch him later, breakfast was more important at the moment.

Sitting beside Hermione, he grabbed a plate and started loading it up with everything within arms stretch.

"You might want to lighten up on what you eat Ron." Ginny warned from across the table, while she ate her toast plain.

"When have you ever cared what I eat?" Ron glared at her as he spread thick grape marmalade over a biscuit.

Ginny shrugged, "Suit yourself, but if I were you, I'd be careful. Quidditch tryouts are this afternoon."

Ron dropped the roll. "What? Now? How come no one told me?" He demanded, eyeing everyone as though they were plotting against him.

"Honestly Ron, it's been posted on the bulletin board for a week!" Hermione intervened, sipping on a mug of steaming tea.

"Oh. Wait a moment… Ginny, who's the captain?"

"There isn't one… yet, we're all meeting and we'll vote, I think."

Ron nodded. "Oh. Okay. I guess that works, even though Harry's a shoo in. Speaking of Harry, has anyone seen him?"

Ginny nodded. "I saw him this morning, but he was going out. I don't know where he went, but I think it was something for defense class. He was talking of reuniting the D.A."

"Yea, well, if you see him, tell him I need to talk to him."

"Will do." Ginny watched her brother shove the smothered biscuit into his mouth with distaste. "Don't blame anyone but yourself when you get sick all over the place at tryouts!"

"Off msht hup Jinnnnee." Ron mumbled through the food.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What ever. Anyway, I need to go to my dorm for something, so I'll see you guys later!" She smiled and walked out of the Great hall, but she didn't head off towards the stairs, she was going to find Harry.

Find him she did, out on the grounds, lingering around a beech tree near the lake with an odd expression on his face. When she walked up to him, he looked surprised but happy.

"Hello Ginny."

"Harry, just stop. I want to know something."

"What's that?" Harry asked, as he sat down, indicating that she too should sit.

"Why are you… I don't know how to say this but, why do you act so different around my brother? I mean, you're… great when it's just you and I, and even if Hermione's around, but when Ron's here, you change. And why are you avoiding him?" She sat down, but gave him a hardened Weasley woman stare.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked out over the water. After a moment he sighed and looked back at her.

"Ginny. Your brother, he, well that is to say, I don't think he'd be too fond of me really being friends with you…"

"Friends?"

"Well, I mean, more than friends, and I don't think he wants me around you, so I figure, if I don't go around him, he cant tell me to stay away…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry, honestly. I mean, for you to be so bright, you're really dumb sometimes. Even _I _noticed how much he's hinted about us in the past… forever. I mean, you can't really think that."

A thrill shot through Harry unexpectedly when she said 'us'.

"So.. you don't think that… I mean, he won't care…?"

Ginny laughed out. "Harry, you know him better than I, so you tell me!"

He grinned. "I guess not… I was just a little worried, I didn't want to have a row over it."

"Well, then don't, it's my place to row with him. Besides, he hated Dean, and I made him shut up about it, so I can handle him!"

"I wouldn't exactly say he shut up about it, you just never heard…" Harry grinned, then looked back at the lake thoughtfully. "You know, I saw my Dad right here, by this tree last year."

"You're… Dad?" Ginny looked at him uncertainly.

"Oh, not literally, it was in Snape's Pensive, but he was there. He was picking on Snape actually, calling him Snivellus and hexing him. Then my Mum, she came over and shouted at him to stop. I don't know how they ever wound up together. I saw that look of hate in her eyes that day, and it truly was loath."

"I guess it just shows that when two people are meant to be, it will work out, no matter what." She grinned at him, hoping he knew she wasn't just talking about his parents.

"Yea. That must be it." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it even more. "So, are you excited about Quidditch tryouts?"

"Oh, as much as can be expected, I mean, at least this year I won't have to be seeker, now that your back."

"Good, you weren't that great."

"Harry!" Ginny made a slap at his arm.

"I'm only joking. So I assume that you are aiming for one of the three vacant chaser positions…"

"Of course, and with me in the air, Gryffindors never going to lose again!"

"Tee bit arrogant aren't we now?" Harry grinned, "But maybe you haven't noticed, we've been on top since I joined the team."

"Oh, who's arrogant now."

"Arrogance has nothing to do with it my dear…" Harry stopped as he heard the bell sound across the grounds signaling the start of lessons.

"Oh great," Ginny groaned. "I'm off to Trelawny! Wish me luck."

"You? Ha! I have that Bones woman!" He stood and helped Ginny to her feet.

Ginny brushed herself off. "Well, she's better than Snape!"

"Yea, you've got a point there. Well, 'bye Ginny, I'll see you at tryouts then…"

"Bye Harry!" Ginny called as she rushed off to divination.

* * *

There was quite a turnout for the Gryffindor team tryouts. While there were only two available positions, it seemed as though the whole of Gryffindor showed up, even a few hopeful first years.

Harry cleared his throat then pointed his wand at his throat uttering 'sonorous'.

"Hello." His voice boomed over the crowd, which immediately quieted. "Er, thank you all for coming to our tryouts. I regret to say that we do not accept players below the second year." There was a groan from the first years, but he continued, "Also the only available positions are two chasers. The current team is as follows: Keeper: Ronald Weasley, sixth year; Seeker: Harry Potter, sixth year; Chaser: Katie Bell, seventh year; Beater: Jack Sloper, fourth year; Beater: Andrew Kirke, third year. If you have any problem or dislike for or with ANY of these people, you would do well to leave now, because on the team, there are no conflicts. O.k., since no one is leaving I guess we can get started. Katie?"

Katie nodded and looked around.

"Hello," her voice rang out. "I am Katie Bell, since I am the only chaser, I will be conducting this tryout. First I would like you to split up in groups of… five. There now, mount your broomsticks, and fly through the hoops. The ten flyers with the best time will move on, the rest of you will be encouraged to try out next year." She waved her wand and several different hoops appeared.

Ginny mounted her broom, her stomach in knots. She wasn't sure about her broom, it wasn't that fast, so she'd have to stay low to it and not miss any hoops. When the whistle sounded she took off. She was surprised at how quickly she was advancing. She finished a full five minutes ahead of the other four students in her group. When every one had gone, she was astonished to find that even with her cleansweep seven, she had the third highest time.

"Very well done. If you didn't make the cut, you are welcome to stay and watch the rest of the tryouts, but please, watch from the bleachers." Katie said to the group of disappointed Gryffindors. Only Colin and Dennis Creevey stayed, snapping pictures and smiling maniacally.

"Right then, congratulations, and now the real competition begins. Look around, and know that these people aren't your friends for now, they are your enemy. You job is to out shine them, to get the part. I will now pair you all up, and we will put you through our reaction course, to see how you work in teams. Half of you will be cut in this round of tryouts."

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat as she moved to stand next to Neville, her partner.

"First, grab a quaffle and get in the air. Now, toss the ball back and forth, some of you may have played this game when you were younger, but with each catch back apart a bit. O.k. begin."

Ginny ran her hands over the smooth leather of the quaffle and let all of her nerves release into it. She glanced up at Neville, focused in and threw the ball, and it hit him square in the chest and bounced off, he didn't catch it.

"Sorry Ginny! I'll get it!" Neville flew off to get the ball, but missed by a mile and toppled into Parvati Patil as she was reaching for a pass from Larissa Parks, a second year.

"Neville! Watch where you're going!" Parvati spat angrily, as her own ball soared over her head.

Ginny groaned, but called. "It's o.k. Neville, I'll get it, just wait right there!"

After another hour of vigorous training, Ginny was in the final three. It was her, Larissa Parks, and Sara Clearwater, a tall lanky third year with an excellent aim.

"Well, ladies, I must say that you three are all worthy of being on the team. But the team has spoken, and I am sorry to say that Larissa, sweetie, you didn't make it. Fret not though, I'm graduating this year, so you come back and take my spot!" Katie smiled at the young girl, who didn't really seem upset.

"Ah, well, I know that I'll get it eventually. Thanks, I had fun."

Ginny blinked. She did it. She was on the team, and it wasn't from lack of options. She was almost in tears as she looked around at people she'd always known and saw them in a new light, they were her _teammates! _Some how it felt much different, and better, than when she was picked for seeker, but that was probably because she actually wanted this position.

"Right then," Katie said, her voice back to normal volume. "Welcome to the team girls, and don't think that it will be any easier than today's tryout, if we catch you slacking, we have Larissa waiting. That said, I think its time to vote in our new team captain. Any suggestions?"

"I vote Harry," Ron piped in.

"I vote Katie," Harry countered.

"I second it for Harry," chipped in Kirke.

"Me too," Katie piped, grinning.

"And I suppose I seal the deal with a vote for you Harry." Ginny grinned at him.

"I don't think I have time to be captain, so I don't accept. As you all know, I am teaching this year and I am reinstating the D.A. That sucks up a lot of time. Besides, you deserve it Katie. So, as your voted it captain, I pass the honor on to Katie." Harry looked around, hoping they would except it.

"Righto! Three cheers for Katie!" Ron quipped.

* * *

"Ron! Hey, Ron!" Harry jogged to catch up with his friend as they walked out of the Quidditch pitch.

"Yea mate?" Ron turned.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something… er, see. I might as well get this out. I was thinking of asking Ginny out, but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first…."

Ron clapped him on the back. "It's about time mate! I'd say you've been doing more than just thinking of it, yea I see you two together all the time. Just do me a favor." Ron let his grin fade, and replaced it with a very sober look. "Don't hurt her."

"I won't Ron, you know that…"

"I know, but she is my only sister, and I would hate for something like that to come between us."

"Well, I promise that I won't, I don't even think I could."

"Right, well I gotta go meet up with Hermione now, so I'll see you later mate!" Ron clapped him on the back again, and trudged off towards the castle.

Harry smiled as he walked up to the castle, the bounce in his step showed the transformation in his mood now versus the past few days.

**_

* * *

A/N: (Lol, a quick note: I just re read the chapter, and the way they told Larissa she didn't make it made me realize that I've been watching a little too much Survivor and American Idol… lolz!)There it is, Harry quit being pigheaded, so now, we have to wait and see what shall happen later! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW lolz. O.k. now to my reviewers of Chapter 9:_**

_**To Fleury: Yea, Harry is a bit dense, but he's coming around (and it only took him ten chapters lol..) Well, thanks for reviewing, and please review more! **_

_**Draghknar: Tada, here you are. The next chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Keep reviewing!**_

_**Nixtear: Ginny is one of my favorite characters, and I've always pictured her as a very straight forward person, sorta blunt.. y'know. I'm glad that you like this though. Please review again. **_

**_Jaime: (do you mind if I still call you Jaime, and not Starzlight?) I will try to keep up the balance, but the next chapter tips the scales entirely to H/g (that's a hint lol) So make sure to come back on Tuesday the 22nd (that's the update day). Keep reviewing! _**

_**Fantasy Writer: I'm really glad you liked it, and you took the time to review, it means a lot to me. Please continue to review! **_

_**HpLovesMe: Well, he's now told Ron, so all that leaves is Ginny…. I'm glad you liked it, and please review again! **_

_**Luna Lovegood2: Yea, I hate it when every one makes it all just about the two people, and don't even put any other characters in it hardly, so I try not to do that. Two hours? Wow, I didn't realize how long my story is getting! -gigglesnort- that's exciting! Yay! Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and will continue to review! **_

_**TO EVERYONE: (Pinch!) Happy St. Patties Day (a day late…)! **_

_**Keep reviewing!**_

_**Ciao**_

_**Aimee**_


	11. Room of Requirement

A/n: Here it is, on Tuesday as I prmised. Actually, I wrote this before I even posted chapter ten, but I couldn't post it too soon, so I figured the wait wouldn't kill you all. (besides, one person even mentioned that I update to quickly…) Oh, and on the updates I have a general question for you all that I really hope that you will answer: do you all think I'm updating ot closely together? I mean, I do update rather quickly, but that's because I figured that sooner is better. But perhaps if I waited it would give you each a chance to review so that I can meet my goal of 300 reviews. (of which I have 31… 269 to go! Hehe!) Well, just a thought, please tell me what you think. But in the mean time, here is chapter eleven!

_**Sanity of of the insane**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**The room of requirement**_

Ginny sat in the common room, doing her arithmancy homework. It was hard, tedious work, but she knew she had to get it done if she wanted to get top marks on her O.W.L.s. It was late at night, and everyone had long since gone to bed, so she was alone. For a moment the fire flickered, she looked up but there was no one there. She had the creeping suspicion that someone was watching her. She shivered and pulled her cloak a little tighter, looking around uneasily. She could sense something in the room, and she didn't like it.

Trying to ignore her intuition, she turned the page in her book and started working on a particularly tricky problem. The feeling was soon forgotten as she engrossed herself in her work. But when she'd finally finished, and closed her book, the feeling returned. She looked around, her eyes flitting with utter vigilance. There was nothing there, at least nothing she could see, so she forced herself up. Her stomach made a low rumble and she decided that going to the kitchens wouldn't be too bad at the moment.

She glanced at her watch, it was just past midnight. Good, all the boys should be asleep, so she could probably sneak up to the boys dorm and grab that map of Harry's to find the kitchens. She knew it had to be on there, Fred and George used to go loads of times. She looked around one more time, before creeping up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. At the top of the staircase, she eased the heavy door opened and stepped through. Four of the beds held sleeping boys, but one was empty. With a sinking feeling, Ginny realized that the empty bed belonged to Harry. That meant that he was still out and about. Deciding that she could get the map and put it back later, she crept over to his trunk and eased it open.

Unfortunately the trunk was old and a bit rusted at the hinges and creaked loudly. Ginny cringed and looked around quickly. No one stirred, so she let out the breath she had been holding. There, on top of Harry's robes was the map. Ginny quickly grabbed it and tucked it in her robe pocket, and eased the trunk back shut. Silently she crept out of the dorm, keeping an eye on all of the boys who were sleeping, making sure none of them stirred. When she finally backed out of the doorway and closed the door, she sighed with relief, it hadn't been too hard. She twirled around and was stopped short by a voice to her left.

"Ahem. Going somewhere?"

Ginny's blood ran cold with fear as she twirled around. There was no one there, but surely she'd heard someone… Just as she was sure she was having some sort of breakdown, there was a stir, and Harry emerged out of thin air.

"Harry?" Ginny gasped, "How'd you do that?"

"Invisibility cloak." He said simply, looking her over quickly, a smirk on his face. "So, what, exactly, were your plans with that map?"

Ginny blushed and pulled the map out of her robes.

"I'm sorry Harry, I was just, I mean, I was going to go find the kitchens for a snack…" She looked down shamefully, not able to meet his eyes.

But instead of him yelling at her about stealing his things, he laughed.

"Well, if you wanted to go, all you had to do was ask."

"I didn't know you were there watching me. I am quite capable of taking care of myself you know…"

"Yea, as long as you can come steal my map!" His green eyes sparkled with laughter.

"I'm sorry Harry. I really didn't think about it. Are you mad?"

"Yes. Horribly so!" Harry drew himself to his full height and stood over her imperiously, then doubled over with laughter. "No, Ginny, how could I be mad at you?"

"Well, if you need any tips, feel free to ask Ron, he doesn't seem to have any problem at all being cross with me!" Ginny smiled.

"Yea, but he's your brother. Anyway, don't you want to go to the kitchens?"

Ginny's stomach growled again. "Yes, obviously!" She laughed.

"Well, c'mon, I'll lead the way… oh, and you might want to get under here, so no one will see us…"

Ginny glanced at the cloak Harry was holding up.

"Are you sure there's room?" She bit her lip.

"Well," Harry smiled, "it'll be a tight squeeze, but I'm sure I'll manage. I mean if I can handle being that close to your brother for any length of time, you'll be no problem!"

Ginny grinned and stepped under the cloak.It was indeed a tight squeeze, in the end Harry had had to wrap his arm around her so that he could hold the cloak closed. Ginny didn't think it was an entirely bad thing either, it was actually rather nice, to be walking down darkened corridors with Harry wrapped around her.

"Here we are!" Harry pulled the cloak off of the two of them in front of a portrait of fruit. Ginny must have looked as confused as she felt because Harry said, "Just… tickle the pear until it giggles."

Uncertainly, Ginny reached up to the pear and tickled it, feeling a bit ridiculous to be tickling a picture. After a moment it shook with giggles and a door knob appeared. Delighted that she'd actually gotten it to work, Ginny opened the door to reveal the kitchens. It was large and crowded with house elves bustling about, apparently very vexed about something. Suddenly, out of no where an elf with large green eyes and batty ears appeared.

"Harry Potter sir!" It squeaked. "Dobby is pleased to see you sir, but you must leave quickly!"

"What's going on Dobby?"

"Ah, Harry Potter sir, 'tis a sacred house elf tradition, that I cannot tell you sir. But we is busy! So you mustn't come in here." And with a look of grievance, the elf pulled the door closed, and Ginny heard a faint clicking noise.

"Well," Harry said, looking surprised, "I definitely didn't see that coming!"

Ginny giggled. "Well, I guess that means no food for me!" her stomach rumbled again. "I guess I will just wait until—"

"Now, you just wait a minute. Who says your not going to get any food? The kitchens aren't the only place to go for food, y'know!" Harry smiled and wrapped the cloak around them both again and led her off in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, after it felt like they'd been going back and forth for ever.

"Shh, I need to concentrate for just another moment… ah there we are." He pulled open a door that had just appeared.

"oh, I forgot about this room!" Ginny smiled, walking in.

The room was set up with a squishy couch and a plate of sandwiches and chocolate eclairs, all set before a roaring fire.

"Oh, this is… nice…" Ginny blushed slightly, noticing that there were some candles scattered around, and the room smelled of lavender.

"Ah, it'll do. Not much for the food, but you did break my concentration." He poked her in the side.

Ginny squealed and ran away from him.

"Why do guys always do that?" she demanded, but her eyes smiled.

"So that girls will squeal." Harry answered simply.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, grabbing an éclair. She patted the spot next to her, indicating that Harry should join her.

"Ah, you'll spoil you're appetite if you eat all that chocolate first…" he warned, grabbing himself a sandwich.

"Okay _Dad_!" Ginny laughed, taking another bite of her éclair.

After three more eclairs, Ginny was fully satiated, and sat back on the couch comfortably. To her delight Harry sat back next to her, so close that she could feel his warmth. Carefully, not wanting to ruin the moment, she let her head rest against his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't push her away. He didn't. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her, and she felt her pulse quicken. She never wanted the moment to end, she felt as though she could sit there, just like that for ever, and never have to move.

"Ginny?"

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering.. I mean, I talked to your brother…"

"That's good, I mean you can't continue to avoid him forever."

"You were right."

Ginny grinned. "I usually am"

"Oh, hardy har har. No, but seriously, your brother was very, approving of… us. And now that every thing is… o.k. I figured that it was time that I… ask you out."

"Really?" Ginny felt her palms begin to sweat.

"Yea," Harry looked down at her nervously. "So, Ginny, will you?"

"Will I what?" Ginny grinned, somehow enjoying making light of the moment she'd anticipated her entire life. Apparently Harry didn't know what to say, so she decided to be straight with him. "Harry, I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend."

"Oh, really? I was going to ask if you'd get off of my arm, its going to sleep…" He jested, picking up the slack.

"Oh, well, in that case…"

"No, no. I was only joking…"

"I know." Ginny snuggled into him. "So, now we're… a couple?"

"Well, I hope so."

"Really, why is that?"

"Because," Harry turned her face up to his, "If we weren't I wouldn't be able to kiss you."

"What makes you think that you can now."

"I think I'll risk it."

And with that, before Ginny could protest, Harry bent his face over hers and brushed his lips softly against hers, in what was his first kiss.

Some time later, the two of them emerged out of the room of requirement, smiling and holding hands. Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around them carefully, and pulled out the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ginny watched the little lines weave themselves across the page, grinning when she saw that the two dots labeled with Harry's and her own names were so close together that it looked like one dot.

"That's odd…" Harry mumbled, looking down at the map, confused.

"What?"

"Look," he pointed at three little dots on the map moving quickly along the seventh floor corridor, "It's Malfoy, Creevey and Dankst. What are they doing up there at this time of night?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to find out…"

"You bet." Harry smiled and pulled her with him under the invisibility cloak at a fast pace, headed for the seventh floor.

When they got there, Ginny gasped. Standing at a corner talking was Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Wha—"

"Shhhh Ginny. Look," Harry whispered, pointing at the three dots on the map. "Its them, they must have used a polyjuice…"

Ginny strained to hear what they were saying.

Emily/Hermione was obviously upset about something, and was telling the other two off.

"You imbeciles! I should have known, if I wanted something done right, I'd have to do it myself!"

"Ah, calm down!" Dankst/Ron rolled his eyes. "We'll get your precious map then. Just not tonight."

"Don't you tell me to calm down." Emily/Hermione snapped. "All you two had to do was get the stupid password, but you screwed that up, didn't you?"

Before Ginny could stop him, Harry threw off the invisibility cloak off of himself, leaving her covered, and advanced towards the group, obviously planning something.

"Potter?" Harry asked, looking at Malfoy/Harry. "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy/Harry spun around to glare at him. "What are you talking about Potter?"

"Don't disgrace me by giving me that mudblood lover's name!" Harry spat. "Emily, what's he doing here?"

For a split second, Emily/Hermione looked confused then she narrowed her eyes, looking from one Harry to the next.

"Alright, Potter, you've had your fun, but now it's over." Malfoy/Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry.

"Well, Potter, you think that you can scare me with that little toy? Ha! Why don't you run along to Dumbledore now, like you always do and tattle on the big bad Slytherins?" Harry smirked at him, giving a very impressive show.

"Why, you…"

But Malfoy/Potter stopped talking when Emily/Hermione turned to glare at him.

"So, Potter, you thought you'd be clever, and you'd sneak around here and get our plans. Well, I'll show you!" Emily/Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "Locomotor Mortis!"

Malfoy/Harry froze and fell to the ground like a brick. Ginny had to suppress a giggle, Harry really was ingenious in his plan.

"Come on Malfoy, let's go…" Emily/Hermione started then stopped as she watched the Harry on the ground's hair slowly turn to white. Quick as lightning, she reached out and stuck her wand to Harry's throat. "Don't move Potter, or you'll regret it."

Ginny blinked. She had to do something, and fast! She pulled her wand out of her inner pocket and took aim at the girl who was starting to resume her own appearance. After a breath of consideration, she whispered "Stupefy!" and watched with satisfaction as the girl dropped solidly to the floor. Harry rounded on Dankst and shouted, "Expelliarmus! Accio wand! Stupefy!" In a succession of sparkling light, the boy fell to the ground, unconscious and wandless. Harry turned back to Malfoy, who was fighting the affects of the body bind that his own comrade had put on him. "Stupefy!" Malfoy's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Thanks Ginny!"

Ginny grinned. "No problem! Now what to do with this lot?"

"Oh, I have an idea…"

Crabbe and Goyle stepped out of the Slytherin common room in pursuit of breakfast, but stopped short as they realized what was lying before them. Tightly bound with red ribbons, were a writhing Emily, Draco and Ted, and beside the bow that topped the lot off, was a note.

To all you Slytherins:

Consider this your (extremely early) Christmas present, it isn't really worth anything, in fact it will probably end up costing you in the end, but don't worry its no less than you deserve.

Happy Christmas

Gryffindor

A/n: Fluff! Woo hoo. You all knew that was coming, I'm a fairly predictable person, sometimes. Lol. To anyone on this story who reads my other, I know I said that I would update today, but I'm having a bit of difficulties writing it (I couldn't write all weekend as I was out of state), so I will try to have it ups by Thursday, but def. By Friday. Thank you all for reading this chapter, and I hope that you will all review. Now, of course to the individuals in themselves…:

_**Fleury: It is absolutely the thought that counts, as it pushes my review number up and gets me closer to my goal! Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Hplovesme: well, did I get it? Huh huh? Did I? lolz tell me about in a review thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Alphaphi: On the contrary, it never said in the books that if you are a prefect in year 5 then you are a shoo in for year 6... just as it is not so for the prefects are automatically head boy, I mean Lupin was the prefect, but James was head boy, so where did that come from? Just saying! Thanks for you review, please continue reviewing!**_

_**LunaLovegood2: thanks I didn't particularly like chapter ten, but it is the reviewers opinions that count! Thanks for you review.**_

**_Yonavi: erm, hate to sound oblivious, but what is your name that you have been reviewing ttifbm under? Well, any who, I am now in love with you (not literally of course…) because you have made my dreams come true, lol. I guess I'll respond to each of your reviews:_**

_**I have to go, I'll respond to your review in my next chapter because my mom is being a cow. Sorry everyone but heres the chapter… grr.. **_


	12. Taking a stand

_**A/n: I know that there is a bit of a delay for this chapter, but there is a viable reason: I got a beta! woot! I am so excited. She is Yonavi, and she's awesome. So special thanks to her for being my beta! Any who, on with the story then, eh? I really hope that you will all review, and enjoy it! Here ya go!**_

**_Sanity of the Insane  
Chapter 12  
Taking a stand  
_**

Draco fumed as he spit on the shoe he was holding in his hand. It was simply unbelievable that he had been sentenced to spit shine as punishment from that  
little Creevey girl. Every day he felt the loath in him rise a notch for  
this girl, and it was getting so bad, that he actually preferred being around  
Potter, which was saying something. She bounds up to Slytherin, and  
everyone pants like some pathetic beast with no foresight to what is  
happening. It was down right embarrassing, to see a little first year  
mud blood run the show. 

But he wasn't going to stand for it; he had a plan. He would take her  
down, no matter what depths he had to plunge to. 

"Ginny?"

"Huh?" Ginny jumped in her seat and looked around to see who was  
addressing her. It was Colin. "What is it Colin?"

"I was just wondering, I mean, we have potions together and…."

"Colin, we have every class together, we're in the same year, and in  
Gryffindor."

"I know..." He faltered, coloring slightly, "But it's just that you're so  
good at potions and all, and I'm well. I'm not so good, so I was wondering  
if we could have a study group."

"Erm, study group?"

"Well actually, it would just be me and you; I don't really have many  
friends. But you'll do it, won't you?" 

Ginny actually considered saying no but couldn't resist the anxious,  
hopeful look on his face.

"All right Colin," she sighed, "I'll have a study partnership with you."

Colin brightened like fluorescence lights. "Gee Ginny, that's swell! Um,  
how's tomorrow for you?" 

"Erm, sure Colin, I'm free tomorrow for about a half hour before dinner."

"O.k.! Thanks!" He shouted as he ran out of the room, stumbling all over  
himself.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. Poor kid, he was so clueless. A shadow  
fell across her face as she thought darkly, nothing like his little sister.

"What are you looking so sullen about?" 

Ginny jumped. "Oh, Harry, nothing. I was just thinking."

"Well, if it hurts that bad, you don't have to do it."

"Harry!" she shoved at his arm. "No, it was about Emily." 

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Yea, makes you think, if she's  
already running Slytherin, then what will happen in her later years?"

"You know, I heard something, through rumor, but I heard that she could be  
related to He who- to Voldemort." She looked at him uncertainly. "Do you  
think there's a possibility?"

Harry led her by the arm down the corridor as he thought. "Well, I know  
that Voldemort had a muggle father, and a witch mother. His father was an  
only child, but maybe he had cousins and things. So broadly speaking, they  
could be. But not immediate or anything."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, but I think that evil genes are dominant, so to  
speak, I mean, all of the Weasleys, even my third and fourth cousins have  
bright red hair, because it's dominant. So it just makes me wonder if maybe  
she will follow in her dear ole uncle or cousin or what ever he is, that  
she will follow in his foot steps." 

"Yea, I know. But don't worry, if she becomes too much of a threat, we'll  
deal with her while she's still young. Its amazing though, that some one  
related to Colin and Dennis could be so..."

"Intelligent? Evil? Dominant? Popular?" Ginny suggested as she pushed  
open the Great hall door. 

"Ha, I was going for more of a sadistic tone, but those too." Harry  
laughed. "Wait, if she's related to Voldemort, then so are the other two.  
That's somehow much less believable." 

"Yea." Ginny smiled as she sat next to Hermione, who was apparently in an  
argument with Ron. 

"No, Ronald, that's not what muggles think, it's what _I_ think!" Hermione  
seethed, with her eyes narrowed. 

"Well, then, I'm sorry. I just thought that when you made the comment… it  
just didn't seem like something you would say!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron struggled to cover his tracks and make up  
for lost time. "Hello Ginny." She looked at her for a moment, and then her  
eyes dropped to Harry's hand tangled in hers. 

Ginny blushed under her friends' gaze. 

"So, do you have anything new happening Ginny?" Hermione smiled. 

"Erm, actually yea, I guess I do... We do. Well, last night Harry and I."  
Ginny stopped at the look of terror that crossed Hermione's face.

"Ginny? You didn't-"

Ginny glanced at her in confusion. "What? OH! No, no! No! We became  
official." 

Hermione sighed. "Oh, that's wonderful! And about time!" 

Ron smiled at Harry. "Yea, mate. I knew it was only a matter of time  
after you asked me. I still can't believe you thought I'd mind. I always  
thought I was the thick one!" 

Harry just shrugged and shoveled his soup into his mouth. 

"But seriously," Ron continued somberly.

"Oh Ron-" Ginny began to protest, but Ron held up his hand.

"Harry, I'm really glad that she's with you. But if you hurt her, I'll be  
forced to play the big brother role."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she turned red. "Ron! We've only been going out  
for a few hours!"

"Well, I wasn't planning on hurting her, so I guess we're good." Harry  
smiled, and then returned to his food, just as Ron did.

"Boys." Hermione shook her head at Ginny, "They are so simple that it  
scares me. There brainwaves extend to 'hungry', 'sleepy' and 'angry'. It's  
pathetic really! Well, anyway, I'm off to the library, I've got three feet  
of parchment due in Ancient Runes." 

"Bye!" Ron leaned over to peck her on the cheek, which resulted in them  
both turning red as it was their first public display of affection, and  
Hermione to be grossed out as Ron left remainants of potato on her cheek. 

"Aww!" Ginny gushed, unable to resist the chance to get some of her own  
back. 

"Stuff it Ginny!" Ron mumbled, turning a deep shade of magenta, looking  
around uneasily. 

"It was just cute! You and Hermione! So perfect." She winked at him,  
but he chose to take the 'high road' and ignore her. 

"Harry," he began instead, careful not to look at Ginny who was still  
grinning at him maniacally, "when are you re-gathering the D.A.?"

"Erm. I don't exactly know. I am really busy, but I was thinking that we  
could plan it all for a week or so from now. I mean, with Quidditch  
and Defense classes, I am strapped."

Ron nodded, unable to respond as he was chewing on his meal intently. 

"Did you say in a week, Harry?" Neville asked from where he'd just  
appeared beside Ron. 

"Err, yea, I was thinking of it. Don't worry; I'll just set the date for  
it on the coins from last year."

Neville's face dropped instantly. "Coin? Which coin? I don't even remember having  
a coin, so I've probably spent it."

Harry nodded, realizing that the other members, also, may not still have  
the coins, as the group had been discovered and disbanded by Professor  
Umbridge in her short reign over Hogwarts.

"Well, I suppose the group is legal now, what with everything out in the  
open, so I could probably just post it on the message boards in the  
houses."

Ron made an indistinct noise, and swallowed. "Not Slytherin!"

"No, of course not, I wouldn't want Voldemort to have any unknown  
insiders, I've learned from my parents' mistakes." A shadow briefly fogged  
Harry's features, and then cleared. "Well, I suppose we should all be getting  
ready for afternoon lessons, as they are about to begin."

Ron groaned, "This teacher business is making you sound like Hermione!"

"She's your girlfriend Ron, so is that so bad?" Harry grinned. "Oh and  
speaking of my 'Teacher Thing' I believe that your next lesson is with me,  
Ginny. So, if you would let me escort you." He held out his arm, casting a  
quick glance over at Ron. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and took his arm. "Bye you guys, see you all  
tonight." She said generally to those sitting around them. "C'mon Harry."  
And she practically dragged him out of there. 

Out in the hallway Harry cast her a weird look. "Why in such a hurry? I  
thought that I was escorting you not the other way around." He smiled. 

"Ugh, I just wanted to get out of there, Ron was annoying me. I can't  
believe that he gave you the 'talk'!" 

"Well, really Ginny," He stopped and looked at her. "I meant what I  
said. I am not going to hurt you."

Ginny looked around uneasily. "Yea, I know that Harry. I trust you."  
She fanned herself. "Wow, things just got hot!" She giggled, making light  
of the sincerity of the moment. They'd only been dating a short while, and  
even though she'd always anticipated it, she didn't want to move too fast. 

"Yes, I guess they did." Harry smiled and led her down the corridor to  
the room. "Firenze is putting me solely in charge, says that it will be  
good for both of us. Him observing, so I can get some experience." 

"That should be… fun." She grinned evilly at him.

"Now, you don't expect me to give you a break now do you?"

"Of course not Harry! How could you even suggest such a thing?" But she was  
still grinning, and Harry just shook his head. 

"Ah, here we are, after you," he held the door open for her.

"Thank you." She walked through, and was met by a few wolf whistles and  
various other equally immature signs of the class's general knowledge of  
her new love interest. Coving her face she proceeded in and sat at her  
desk mortified. How did everyone know?

Harry walked past her, allowing his hand to graze her shoulder briefly for  
reassurance, but the class saw, and the sounds got worse. He got to the  
front of his class, and cleared his throat loudly, silencing the room. But  
then, a hand shot up in the back. 

"Yes Tiffany?"

"Professor, I have a question. Isn't it against some rule for  
teacher/student relationships?" 

The class erupted again, only to be silenced by Firenze making his way to  
the front of the room. 

"Class!" he shouted as he reached the front, beside Harry. "I am appalled  
at your immature. Human teasing. Harry has merely taken a mate, as you all  
will."

But it was hopeless, the class went crazy at the word 'mate' and became  
quite unruly, so much in fact that Harry pulled out his wand and cast a  
silencing charm around the room, ending all the noise.

"Listen." Harry began, looking around at them all sternly. "I am only a  
year older than Ginny, so lay off of that. It has nothing to do with  
Defense of the Dark arts. Now, for your insubordination, I will be  
expecting three feet of parchment on the importance of proper class conduct  
due next class. Now, today we will be learning stunning spells."

Ginny walked out of the room, her faced buried in her hands. 

"Oh, that was awful! So terrible!" She groaned as Harry took her hand.

"Nah, it wasn't too bad, it'll die down, it always does, trust me, and I seem to be the spawn of gossip around here as a general rule."

"That you are Harry, that you are!" Ginny shook her head.

"Well, if you don't think you're up to it."

"Oh shut up!" She rolled her eyes. "Obviously I am up to it, I mean, I  
didn't call everything off and run out of that room did I?"

"I see. Well, I will take that as a good sign."

"And you should." She grinned at him. "Well, I have to go to study with  
Colin now." She rolled her eyes.

"As in, Creevey?"

"The very same." 

"Well have fun." He bent down and lightly brushed his lips on hers. 

"Yeah right, loads!" She groaned. "See you at dinner."

"Bye."When Ginny walked into the library, Colin was already there waiting for  
her. He smiled when he saw her coming.

"Hi Ginny!" He stood as she sat at the table across from him.

"Hi Colin. So, we're here to work on potions, right?"

"Yes, potions." 

Ginny sighed, "So, what exactly to you want to know?" 

"Well, I just don't remember what ingredients to use. Or how to measure  
things out. You look really pretty tonight."

"Erm, thanks. Well, here's a little trick I use for remembering potion  
ingredients. Almost every potion's ingredients will rhyme if you put them  
in the right order, and if they don't, then you can just put some music to  
them and make it a song, so that you will remember. And as for measuring,  
that's a pretty much independent thing. I don't how exactly to tell you  
how to do this, except maybe to try to keep a steady hand."

"Gosh Ginny, you're so clever! That's why I asked you to help me."

"Look, Colin, while I'm flattered, I'd really like to just stick to  
potions, now here is an example of a rhyme. Wart Removal Potion: Third  
comes thyme, crushed to a pulp, whilst first you add the shredded tulip  
bulb, after thyme its nutmeg, but second its-Colin, what are you doing"

"Huh, oh sorry. Ginny, I have a c-confession to make. I didn't really  
need help in potions. I really asked you here because, well… I was  
wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime."

Ginny stared at him goggle eyed. How could he have managed to not hear  
the news, when he had been in Defense with her? 

"Colin," she tried to say delicately, feeling truly sorry for him, "I  
don't know if you've heard, but I'm dating Harry Potter."

"Oh, I've heard, I just didn't think that it was anything serious. He's  
just too arrogant for you. You deserve so much better."

Ginny swallowed the laugh in her throat. "So, Colin, you think you're  
better, do you?"

"Absolutely. I mean, I get top marks on everything, I am respectful, and  
I've been told that I'm a good kisser." 

Ginny vaguely wondered who would kiss him, then shook her head. "Look  
Colin, Harry and I are happy, and this relationship has been pending for  
years-"

" See! I would never make you wait!"

Ginny could feel her temper boiling close to the surface. "Colin," she  
said tightly, "I am with Harry, not you, and I'd appreciate it if you'd  
watch your mouth!" 

"Well, it's not my fault that you've decided to date below you."

"Oh, and enlighten me, you are above me or something?"

"Well, of course it's going to sound bad if you say it like that."

"Listen, you little..." Ginny took a deep breath, trying to hold her  
temper. "Colin, I am with Harry, and I really care for him, and I'm sorry  
that I'm not willing to throw that away for you."

"Well, I was just letting you know that you wouldn't be throwing much  
away."

"Colin Creevey! You better watch your mouth, before I hex you!" Ginny  
practically screamed

"SSHH!" Madame Pince, the librarian hissed from the checkout desk. 

"Don't worry Madame, I was leaving." 

Ginny stormed out of the library, fuming. How could Colin have the  
audacity to say that he was better than Harry was? She could have just  
punched him. 

She was still furious when she stormed into the common room and plopped  
down on the couch, sulking.

"What's wrong with you pray tell?"

She jumped at the voice and looked around. "Oh, hello Sarah." She  
greeted the seventh year dully. "It's nothing."

"Well that was a lot of sulk for nothing."

"I don't know if you know Colin Creevey, but he is just a creep, that's  
all."

"Mmm... O.k. I see." She turned back to the book she was reading, leaving  
Ginny to her thoughts. 

Ginny opened her bag and to her surprise found a letter addressed to her. She opened it, still wondering who it could be from and why that person would slip it into her bag secretly. The letter was short and read:

_Ginny,_

sometimes people do things they will regret.  


"Ah!" Ginny dropped the letter on the table, knocking over her pumpkin  
juice. The letter curled and self ignited. 

Hermione looked up. "What's wrong Ginny?"

"I don't know. That letter burned me. It was very odd. I wonder who  
would send such a thing."

"You'd be surprised," Hermione said bitterly, thinking back to the painful  
sores she gotten from a bit of hate mail in her fourth year. "What did it  
say?"

"Something to the affect of regretting something. But I haven't done  
anything. So, what does it mean? And more importantly, who sent it?"

"Well," Ron said slowly from where he buttered his toast, "The way I see  
it, there are a lot of deranged people in this world, so you can either  
drive yourself crazy trying to figure out which one is attacking you, or  
you can ignore it." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you would ignore it Ron, but who  
knows. They are burning me for no apparent reason, so what makes you think  
that they won't be more extreme next time?"

"Next time don't open your post."

"Oh, that's clever; throw all my letters away because they may be hexed!   
I don't think so Ron, I'll figure out who it is." She shifted through her  
remaining mail, and settled on her new issue of the Quibbler, which was  
always good for a laugh. After perusing it for a moment, she gasped. "Oh  
no. It can't be."

"What is it?" Harry looked over her shoulder at the paper. 

"Listen to this: 

Teacher's are encouraging Students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry to express their feelings towards their teachers. Recent study  
has shown that many teachers in the Hogwarts system have been very open  
with Teacher/Student relations. Lockhart, who is currently in the closed  
ward of St. Mungo's, was one such teacher, always talking of the obvious  
affection from students. Now however, it is common knowledge that  
Professor Harry J. Potter is openly dating a student. I ask of you, is  
this right? 

This is awful! Who wrote it? Oh, that figures… Rita." Ginny threw the  
magazine down. "Why does everyone have to pick on Harry so much? Now that  
it's proven that he's not insane, they have to make him look scandalous!" 

"Is that the best she can do now? Write pointless columns for a tabloid  
paper. I mean, this is the same paper that proclaims that Sirius is, err… was  
just a musician?" Harry smiled. "Don't let it vex you Ginny. I'm used to  
the slander of my name. Especially from Skeeter."

"Well," Ginny sulked, "I'm not used to it. And I don't appreciate it one  
bit!"

Hermione scoffed. "As if Rita has enough self-respect left to care what  
the readers appreciate. I'd say that I've reduced her quite nicely." She  
gave a self-satisfied grin. 

"Ugh," Ginny groaned. "You're only happy that she's not writing about you,  
but don't worry, it's coming." 

"Well, when it does, I'll know what to do." Hermione said nonchalantly,   
buttering a roll.

"What are you so kipper about?" Harry looked at her questioningly. 

"Well, I've gotten a letter from my Mum. And it turns out that she's  
pregnant! So I'm going to have a little sister!"

"But what if it's a boy?" Ginny pointed out.

"It can't be. I won't allow it. I've waited my whole life for a sibling,  
and even though they waited sixteen, almost seventeen years, they are  
finally giving me one. And it would be awful to bring another male into  
my family." 

"Maybe she'll be magical, like you."

"I doubt it. I've researched it before, and it's not too common for muggle  
parents to have many magical children, just like wizards don't have a lot  
of squibs."

"Well, look at the Creevey's!" Ginny protested.

"No one is completely sure of their muggle relations. It's been said that  
they are related to You-know... to Voldemort." Hermione broke the yolk of her  
egg, letting the yellow run down onto her plate. 

"Yea, that's kind of creepy. I'll try to stay on the Creeveys' good  
side!" Ron shuddered.

"Wait a moment," Ginny picked up the envelope that the scorching letter  
had come from. "I think I know who sent me this!"

"Who?"

"Colin! Last night we had a row, and I think he is probably sore over it."

"What was the row about?" Harry wanted to know.

"Well," Ginny blushed slightly in spite of herself. "It was about you."

"Me?"

"Yea, he went on and on and on about how wrong we were for each other, and  
that I should give him a chance. Don't worry, I set him straight. I guess  
that's why he would send that letter though." 

"Like I said, you don't know what kind of losers there are out there,  
"Ginny!" Ron said, getting a laugh from the group. 

"Well, I will wait until I get another letter, then I'll confront him.  
See if he will live up to it or not? Or if it's even really him." Ginny  
tucked the envelope between the pages of her Transfiguration book  
carefully, and returned to eating her breakfast, half-formed thoughts of  
what Colin would do next lolling around in her head.

_**An: Tada! There it is! So, what did you think? Please review, because.. well,… I love reviews! Expect the next update … erm, about next Monday/Tuesday, (I'll have it done, but I am on spring break, and don't really know how Yonavi's time is…) but if it's late, don't freak out, it'll be there. Oh, and as for those who read my other story (the truth isn't far behind me) I am SO sorry. Ick. I have had to rewrite the chapter like three times, and I'm still not done with it. Expect it def. by next Monday. But anyway, now on to my reviews: **_

_**Yonavi: Obviously I am in love with you. (not literally of course). I will comment on your reviews now!**_

_**Chapter one: Yes, lily and Ginny are quite a bit alike, that's why I like them both so much! They remind me of… me:D **_

**_Chapter two: Yea, I made Hermione seem a bit different on purpose. I see it too often that my friends act completely different when there are other people (especially guys) around. Yea, it was a bit harsh, but I think it came off a bit wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like some evil conspirist, more like a realization that not every one would live through this. Perhaps I should have put it a bit more like him thinking it with regret, or with sorrow. Ah, well, maybe you can help me out with that when you beta! _**

_**Chapter three: Well, first I must establish the 'bum issue' for like the gazillionth time. I know that it is unpotterish, but, this is a WEASLEY story. Get it? I mean, this is more about Ginny than Harry. The different point of views bring forth different things. You see what I mean? No, they weren't willingly sacrificed. What was meant more was that they have died, but more of martyrs, not willingly, but grudgingly, but it was for a good cause, and they won't have died in vain. Maybe I should be more vigilant of what I say. But I like your reviews, they make me think! **_

_**Chapter Four: The dream meaning will be revealed in good time. Patience my dear. And the Alfie thing will come to light later. More will be revealed, and yes there will be a confrontation, but that'll happen later, there is a reason that Ron doesn't talk about it. **_

_**Chapter five: Haha. well, yes, they did end up together! (obviously) But I didn't describe the class because, unless something worthy happens, I don't want to drag out the lessons. I have read stories that do that, and unless I have good cause, like maybe suspense or something, I will try to avoid it. Yes, the name Madame Bones is a bit familiar, as she is part of the Wizengammot. (that's misspelled, but w/e) **_

**_Chapter six: Ack, there was a bit of confusion with how the thingy (website) showed your reviews. I don't think there is a review for chapter six… Go look at your reviews to see what I mean. _**

**_Chapter seven: O.k. I am so glad that it is believable. Yes, I try to show the softer side of Fred and George, it's there. You just have to be in the right place to see it. Yes, harry knowing is a big deal. So much easier. And I don't think you're a rip off. I want every one to do it! but they wont. I am glad that at least some people show the curtesy to take the time to review every chapter. I know I update quickly, but that doesn't mean I don't put effort in! Ah, well, I am just happy that I get reviews!_**

_**Chapter Eight: Well, I didn't particularly like the dull boring Krum. I think a lot of his secretivness in the fourth book was that he liked Hermione, and he wasn't trusting. But now the lines are clearly drawn, so he realized that he better get with it! Beau is my own personal word for it. I get it probably from being from the south. I read gone with the wind, and it's a word used frequently, and I like it better than 'boyfriend' which is much more clichéd. And as for your English, I've seen much worse from people who know no other language. **_

_**Chapter Nine: Yea, needed to add some squish in there! **_

_**Chapter ten: (bangs head on the desk) sorry bout the trelawny thing. Urg. But yea, you got it, different position means more trying out. **_

_**Chapter eleven: Ah, you forgot! Hehe, tis o.k. Well, firstly, sanity of the insane is just a title. I'm not gifted like J.k. as far as putting the stories and titles together. I just figured that it would do. Writing is my bit, titling is not. Perhaps when I am done, then I will change it, but for now it still stands. **_

**_Don't worry, I am romantically challenged too. Urg. Lol. But hey, better get it out, cause I've learned that some people get violent when they don't' get any fluff! Lol, so I put in just enough to keep 'em coming back for more! Yea, I like the harry/draco scenario. It was fun, and I kinda did it on a whim, glad it went over nicely. _**

_**There it is. I guess I'll see you at the next chapter for a review!**_

_**Luna lovegood2: Well, don't go mad, as I'm already there, and between the two of us, we may be to much lunacy for one story. But this one was a bit slower, and I've come to realize that it doenst' make a difference. After about a week the reviews stop. Ah, well, glad you liked it! **_

_**Talix: O.k. Glad to see some one that is critical, it always helps. Well, I suppose that I'll have to get my beta to fix the whole fourth year thing. It was an honest mistake. The first years will find out soon enough. Don't' worry. Keep reviewing. **_

_**HpLovesme: gives casey a THOUSAND cookies because some one read my other story and they found it through you! O.k. (yes, you get more cookies in my other story when I update.) Glad you liked this chapter, and the whole story. Happy (late) easter too! **_

_**Sleepyhead: Thanks! Glad you like it! Keep reviewing!**_

_**Fleury: Yay, people like my fluff. I was a bit nervous that I would either go too far, or not far enough! Lol Glad you liked it. Keep reviewing!**_

_**Someone but nobody: Well, here ya go! **_

_**Harry&me: Lol, I'll take it that you like it? **_

_**Well, there you go. A general question. me and my friends have a bet on who reads my story. Could you guys please put your gender in the next review? Thanks! **_

_**Love yall! **_

_**Aimee**_


	13. Snape's Return

Sanity of the insane

_**A/n: Well, hello everyone. I've seen the questions a few times, and now, Severus is making his return. I guess you will have to read the story to see the circumstances! Tehe! Well, I'm not going to say much here (because I am so…. URG mad! And I don't' want to incorporate that negative energy into here.) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Aimee**_

_**Sanity of the insane**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Snape's Escape.**_

"Severus, tell me everything." Dumbledore sat behind his desk, staring pensively at the potion master.

"I've been discovered. For the past two months I've been held in a dungeon, beaten and cursed. I managed to escape, but just barely sir. He's grown more powerful than we could have imagined." Severus ran a shaking hand over his pale face.

"I see." Dumbledore said evenly. "But tell me, how did you escape?"

An odd look crossed over Severus' face. "I managed to take Karkaroff's wand…"

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat. "Karkaroff? So Igor has gone back then?"

"Not willingly. The dark lord… he has ways of making people come back…" Severus shuddered.

"So you stole his wand and…?" Dumbledore prompted.

"I put the Imperious curse on him. He then was forced to attack Malfoy, and during the disturbance, I made myself invisible, and I escaped in the confusion."

"Yes. He's grown more powerful. That was to be expected. But you were discovered… how?"

"It has been suspected that there was a spy, and when I was called in for surveillance, he knew. He knew all along."

"He knew?" Dumbledore stood.

"Yes. He already knew when I came in…"

"Are you certain?" Dumbledore looked at him sternly.

"Yes! Don't be a fool Dumbledore. He knows more than we think. He has inside sources…" Suddenly Severus' body began to twitch, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Severus? Severus?" Dumbledore rushed around his desk and seized the man by his shoulders. "Severus!" He shook him.

"Albus?" Minerva stepped forward from her position beside the desk.

"Minerva, quickly, take him to the hospital wing. Have Madame Pomfrey give him essence of Murtlap soup."

"Yes Albus. Mobilus Corpus!" Minerva pointed her wand at Severus' writhing body, lifting him from the chair, and moving him out of the office quickly.

Dumbledore moved back to his desk slowly, thinking of what this could possibly mean. He reached into the drawer and pulled out his swirling pensieve, placing his wand to his temple and extracting several burdensome memories.

Harry grabbed at his hair in frustration.

"I'm never going to be able to finish all of this homework!"

"Well, Harry, if you would have done it a week ago, instead of courting with Ginny, then this wouldn't be a problem!" Hermione sniffed.

"Hermione. Shut up!" Harry said angrily.

"There is no need to be cross with me. This is your own fault!"

"You think I don't know that? When did I say 'hey, Hermione, how come you let my homework build up?' I didn't, so lay off!"

"Harry mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked from his spot beside Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath. "I don't know. I can hardly sleep because of the pain in my scar, and with all of this homework on top of teaching and Quidditch, I am going crazy."

"Well, Harry, it's only Friday. Maybe you should just relax tonight, and work on your homework sometime this weekend?" Hermione suggested.

Ron oggled. "You never tell me that!"

"Yes, and you don't have a notorious wizard after you. You don't have to teach, you're only excuse for not doing your homework is that you got hungry, or tired or something."

"Well sorry I can't live up to Harry Potter's standard." Ron mumbled indignantly.

"Oh please. I don't ever put you up to a standard, and you know that."

"Right, but Harry's always got the excuse, you're always defending Harry, and I'm your boyfriend Hermione."

"What?" Hermione looked as though she'd been slapped. "What on earth are you implying? That I fancy Harry? Well, I don't Ronald, I fancy you, and that's why I'm dating you."

Ron didn't answer, but settled for looking sullen.

Harry watched the lover's spat with resignation. This is what had become of his friendship; this is what had become of his life. He got up from the couch and walked across the common room where Ginny was studying for divination with her fellow fifth years.

"Err, Ginny?" He asked.

"Oh, Harry! Hi, what is it?" She looked up at him, smiling, but the smile faded when she looked in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Would you care to go for a walk with me?"

Ginny looked at her friends, who all gave her knowing looks, she blushed and stood. "Sure." She took his hand in hers and followed him out into the corridor. "Honestly. You'd think my friends would change, I mean we've been dating for nearly a month!"

"Yes." Harry said simply.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny stopped walking, and looked up at him, worry creasing her face.

Harry looked down into her worried face. "I don't know." He said. "I just don't know. I mean one moment everything is fine, and then the next… it's not."

"C'mon." Ginny gently pulled him along. "We need to go somewhere we can talk."

"But, where?"

"The room of requirement, of course." She led him down to the third floor corridor. "Wait right here." She said as she started pacing back and fourth in front of a blank wall. When a door appeared, she opened it and beckoned Harry over. "Come on."

Harry followed her into the room. This time it was small and quaint, with a couch and a fire. Nothing fancy, and for that, he was grateful. He sat beside her comfortably on the couch.

"So. What's up?"

"The opposite of down." Harry couldn't help but grin.

"What?"

"Never mind, I was just joking."

"Oh." Ginny leaned back, against his shoulder, reaching for his hand. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry could smell her hair, it smelled of flowers. "Ginny, I can't get him out of my mind."

"Who?" She sat up and looked in his vibrant eyes.

"Sirius." Harry's voice nearly cracked on the name.

"Oh, Harry." She pulled him into a hug.

"He's always there. When I try to sleep, when I eat, hell, even when I'm just walking by the lake, I see him standing there. Sometimes it's just the black dog, and sometimes it's really him."

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. You have to let it go."

"I know. But, sometimes I just feel so guilty, you know? If I hadn't been trying to play the hero, then he would still be alive."

"Harry, you were born a hero. It is a lot, but, when you were just one, your fate as the saviour of wizard kind was sealed."

"It was before I was born."

"Before?"

"Yes. Trelawney prophesized that I would be the one that vanquished the Dark Lord."

"Trelawney? I always thought she was just a fraud."

"Oh, she was, she couldn't' even remember giving her real prophesies."

"I see. But Harry, this isn't about her. This about you. About Sirius." Ginny said gently, still hugging Harry.

"I know that, Ginny. But I've never felt this kind of pain before. I never remembered my parents, so he was the closest thing to a Dad that I ever got!"

"Harry I know that. But, sweetie, it wasn't your fault. I don't know how to make you believe it. But it wasn't."

"How do you know?" Harry let go of her and stood up, pacing the room. "How do you know that it wasn't my fault? You weren't there when I had the vision; you weren't there when I talked to Kreacher. How do you know?"

Ginny stood. "Harry, because I know you. And I know that you would never do something like that."

"Maybe Voldemort left something more than just a scar that night…"

"So this is what it boils down to. You think that you have similarities to that monster?"

"Don't I? I look like him, I'm a parselmouth."

"Harry, you look like your father. And Voldemort wasn't the only

Parselmouth in this world."

"You don't know that! You didn't even know me really until this year. For all you know, I could be Voldemort heir!"

"Don't yell at me Harry. This isn't my fault. I don't know what to do. But don't you yell at me." Ginny bit back tears.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry." He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I know that it's not your fault. You're the only thing here that takes my mind off of everything."

"It's o.k. Harry. Maybe… Maybe you should go to Dumbledore… and maybe he can help you."

"No, I actually feel better now, thank you for listening Ginny."

"You say that like there is any chance that I wouldn't."

"Isn't there?"

"Harry I love you…" Ginny blinked at her own words, then continued. "I will always be there for you. You have to know that."

Harry was speechless for a moment. She loved him. He hadn't been sure, but after hearing those words, he knew that he loved her too. "Ginny, I love you too. And thank you." He bent down to kiss her.

"Really?" Ginny's eyes glistened. "You do Harry?"

"I think so. Yes. Yes I do Ginny. I think I always did, even back when you were just Ron's little sister."

Ginny grinned. "Of course, it's not your fault. I mean, if I wasn't such a babe, then…"

Harry laughed. "Right." He loved the way that she always made him laugh, even after the most serious of conversations. He knew that that had to be a good sign, and that it would be something of a detriment in the future. Possibly in the immediate future.

"By the way, did you hear?" Ginny said suddenly, "Snape is back!"

"Yes, back, but where? I heard that he is in the hospital wing." Harry replied.

Draco looked around the table. Rumour had it that the head of Slytherin house had returned, but he wasn't sure that he believed it. His father had told him that they had caught the spy, and that it was Snape. How could he, after being caught, have escaped the wrath of the dark lord? It didn't seem possible. Draco had met Voldemort, and he had felt his power. It had made him excited for the day that he would take on the mark, but if

Snape had escaped, then that challenged the enormity of that power. Draco simply couldn't accept that.

"Draco!" He cringed, and turned.

"Yes?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"Don't take that tone with me." Emily commanded, as was the norm.

"I'll take more than a tone with you if you don't watch it." Draco mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Draco seethed.

"That's what I thought. Now, how have you come along with the password?"

"What difference does it make? Now that goody little Potter knows about us, they've been changing the password every day."

"Well, then you'll have to find out early enough so that we can get in before the password is changed."

"What ever you say."

"I know."

"For sure."

"Watch it Malfoy, or I'll have you on a stick. ((For those of you who don't understand this, it's a bit of local humour for you. Just know that it's a threat)) Anyway, I think that tomorrow night will be the perfect time to reattempt it. While every one is at the feast, we can just slip out. Tomorrow is a Saturday; do you think you can manage getting the password before the feast?"

"Yes." Malfoy resisted the urge to punch her.

"Good." Emily turned away from him.

"Look at that." Ron said gleefully, pointing across the Great Hall. "That new Slytherin girl is bossing Malfoy around. It's great."

Ginny turned to look. "Yes, she does seem to have that kind of power." She smirked. "Look's like he's in trouble." She glanced at Harry with a small smile. "Guess he's still not living up to her expectations."

Harry smiled. Neither of them had told Ron or Hermione about the instance of the night that they started dating; it just hadn't seemed important.

"I should probably get a picture of this. I mean, look at him! I bet he even says 'yes ma'am'!" Ron clapped his hands together like an excited child.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron, it's not that funny. I mean, if she is bossing him around, and she's only a first year, just think of how powerful she must be."

"Oh, c'mon Hermione, don't ruin this for me!" Ron whined.

"Okay. Whatever you want." Hermione sighed.

"Whoa. Hermione, are you feeling all right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I don't' think I've ever seen you go that easy on my brother before."

"Well, it's just not worth fighting over something like that."

"Ah, I see." Ginny nodded.

Harry leaned over in her ear. "I wonder was Miss Creevey is up to?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, but I am sure that it will become known soon enough."

"So the only question is 'is soon enough… soon enough'?"

"You mean, to do something about it?"

"Righto."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Ron looked at them suspiciously, as the show from the Slytherin table was over.

"Well, Ron, can't Harry and I whisper nothing sweet into each other's ears without you going and ruining the moment?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Oh, sorry." Ron turned red and continued shovelling food into his mouth, not meeting Harry's eyes.

Ginny smirked; it was so easy to manipulate him lately.

Unexpectedly, Dumbledore rose from his seat at the teacher's table, silencing the room at large.

"Now that we have enough food to suffice us for a brief speech. Without further ado I am pleased to welcome back our potions master, and head of Slytherin house, Professor Severus Snape." Weak applause met these words, as it was only the Slytherin table clapping, and only a few of them. "He was vacationing in the America's, and was tied up there for a few weeks.

He is now back with us…"

"Vacationing indeed!" Hermione hissed.

"I wonder where he has really been," Ginny said thoughtfully. "I mean, that wasn't a very plausible excuse, was it?"

"No, Dumbledore usually does much better…" Harry added.

"…That said, I believe that it is time for you all to go to your dormitories for the night." Dumbledore ended with a smile.

"Well, the way that people talk around here, I'm sure that we'll know in no time." Ginny said as she stood taking Harry's arm.

"Did you see the way that the Slytherins all welcomed him back?" Hermione asked. "It was less than friendly, and I think that they know something."

"Of course they know something," Ron put in, "I mean, almost all of them have family in with Voldemort."

"Rumplestiltskin." Ginny gave the password as they reached the Fat Lady.

"Yes, they have, so what is it? If they weren't happy, then he must have done something bad, or good as I'm sure the point of views differ."

Hermione yawned. "Yes, well all will be revealed in time I suppose. But as for now, I'm off to bed."

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Ron asked, as he gave her a quick hug.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good night you guys." She waved as she disappeared through the door that led to the girl's dormitories.

"Something is wrong with her!" Ron said indignantly.

"Wow, I am sure that you relationship will go on for ages with that firm foundation of trust you've got." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ginny, shove it. I know that something isn't right with her, I mean; she's been acting odd all day… You don't think that she's going to break up with me, do you?" Ron asked tentatively.

"No." Ginny said instantly.

"Just like that? "No?" How can you be so sure?" Ron demanded.

"Because Ron, I know her, and if she was going to break up with you, she would just do it. She's never been one to really beat around the bush."

"What do you know?" Ron slanted his eyes.

"Nothing. Honest!" Ginny held up her hands. "Maybe you should take some time tomorrow to ask her the right questions."

"The right questions? I didn't know that there were wrong questions!" Ron said helplessly.

"Well, mate, I think what Ginny is trying to say is, don't be thick or insensitive." Harry said.

"Of course that's what I meant." Ginny smiled up at him.

"Yea, I know." Harry smiled.

"That's why we're so perfect together."

"Oh, I'm going to be sick." Ron moaned. "I'm going to bed now." He said before practically running out of the common room.

Ginny grinned. "Works every time."

"Yes. So, about this Slytherin bit… what do you think?"

"About Snape or about Creevey?"

"Creevey, Snape can wait."

"Well, I think that she is still trying to get the password, but I haven't got a clue why."

"She wants something."

"Well obviously, but what?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it all out though."

"Ha, yes, regular detectives are we."

"True Sherlock Holmes and Watson."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Oh. Well, it is getting pretty late, so I think I should cash in."

"Really? And I was so looking forward to some snogging."

"Oh, I bet you were." Ginny grinned as she leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "But, you're just going to have to wait. Good night."

"You too. Have sweet dreams."

"Always."

"About me?"

"You wish."

"Hey…"

"Good night Harry."

"Yea, yea." He smiled at her as she disappeared up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

_**A/n :tada! So, what do you think? Huh? Huh? He he. I'm still in a cruddy mood, so I'll just get to my comments now: **_

_**Spike Blade: Thanks... I think... lol. Please, keep reading. **_

_**Haunted essence: Thank you. I always get so excited when I get a new reviewer! I really hope you keep writing and enjoying it! **_

_**Sleepyhead : I am so sorry for the confusion. Ginny is in the common room, but then the scene changes, and it's the next morning. Sorry for the confusion! And Draco's plans are maturing, fret you not! As for Harry's reaction, it's sort of neutral, he doesn't really see a threat there. You know? Keep reading though. And you're perfectly welcome for the update! Hope you liked this one too! **_

_**Anony: Is this the same person who first reviewed (as my first reviewer) under 'Anon'. Just wondering. Yes, I know, I usually try to keep good grammer, but I get so excited and all, that I tend to be a bit tactless. I have an editor on that as we speak (squish to navi). Please, keep reading, maybe, if you would like, after I start uploading my edited chapters, you can look and see if the mistakes were all caught. Pleaase keep reading, and I hope that you enjoy it! **_

_**Fleury: (don't tell anyone, but it wasn't going to be, but I like the thought... maybe... lol. If I decide for it to be though, I will totally give you credit!) Well, you're the only one to comment on Hermione's sister, and yes, I hope that it will be too. (gigglesnort). Thanks for your review. (o.k. I have to ask you something, will you please go look at my reviews for 'The truth isn't far behind me', and read the one from Lilylist. I mean, it totally hit me like a punch, and I just want to know another reader's oppinion on what she's said. Thank you!) **_

_**Luna Lovegood2: Thanks! Hope you like this one too! **_

**_Hplovesme: (I'm out of cookies now. I mean, a billion is a lot! But it still makes me happy!) Thanks for your review, and I really hope that you like this one! _**


	14. Beneath the surface

_**A/n: This is it! Oh, and a quick note, I am so so so sorry that the last few chapters have had no dividing marks, but I add those after I upload, and lately I've been really busy! I'll fix it soon, I promise! Well, here is the chapter, hope you like it! **_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Sanity of the insane**_

_**Chapter fourteen**_

_**Beneath the Surface…**_

Ginny rolled over in her sleep, her soft features contorted in fear and agony. Suddenly she was brought into wakefulness by something rousing at the foot of her bed. She sat up, wiping the sweat from her brow and looking cautiously at her self-moving blankets, feeling fear clench her innards relentlessly. She felt the scream building itself in her lungs when out popped a small black head with bright eyes.

Ginny sighed. "_Lightning_!" She grinned and reached to pick up the young Kneazle. "Where have you _been?" _ The small kitten purred and rolled over to bat at her fingers with its forepaws. Ginny giggled and looked out of her window. The sky was tinged with pink and gold, and she knew that there wasn't enough time to go back to sleep for any length that wouldn't in the end make her more tired, so she threw back her covers and got out of her four poster bed.

The other girls in the dorm were still sleeping, and the floor was freezing. Ginny shivered and stepped into her slippers before making her way down the staircase to the common room. Not for the first time, she found the common room occupied in the dead of morning. She recognized the bushy brown hair of Hermione instantly as she walked over to sit next to her.

There was a vague, far off look on Hermione's face as Ginny looked at her, and somehow she didn't seem to realize that she wasn't alone anymore. Ever so carefully Ginny reached out and touched her shoulder. Hermione jumped and looked around.

"Oh, hi Ginny." Hermione's voice sounded tired and hollow, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Hi… Hermione… what's up? Why aren't you in bed? You look dead tired." Ginny said, unable to mask the concern in her voice.

Hermione yawned deeply. "I've tried and tried to sleep, but I just can't. So I've taken to sitting in here all night, just thinking."

"Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey, I'm sure that she can give you some sleeping potion." Ginny suggested.

"No. I've already checked. She said that she could find nothing wrong with me, and refused to give me any treatment. Besides, I'm sure it's just a minor thing, sleep deprivation is nothing big. I've been making energy concoctions for myself in the mornings and I'm doing fine."

"Hermione, that's not good for you. I remember when Percy got addicted to energy potions and he never slept. He just shook all the time and mumbled to himself. He seemed to be in a dark place, and I can't imagine seeing you go there."

"Well, I'm not like Percy, Ginny. I can control myself. Besides, I don't know what else to do. I've tried sleeping, it just doesn't work. I toss and turn all night, and then when I get up, I am more tired than when I started. The only solution is just to skip the bed process all together."

Ginny bit her lip. "Hermione, I know that you are very bright. But this is just lunacy. You've got to go to Dumbledore, or McGonagall or… somebody! I hate to see you like this. I started noticing a change in you, but I just thought it was my imagination. Hermione, I've heard of people going crazy from not having enough sleep!"

Hermione's eyes flashed. "Ginny, just lay off! You're not my mother! I can stay up if that's what I want! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off to go get ready for class." With that, Hermione stood and stormed out of the common room, leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts.

Ginny shook her head and stared into the fire. Hermione was changing, and she didn't know what to do about it, to tell the truth, it scared her. If the smart people were losing it, then what was to become of everyone else? Making a mental note to discuss it with Harry, Ginny pulled out her Divination book and a moon chart to do the bit of homework she'd been putting off.

………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione was in a fowl mood the entire morning. She found herself snapping at Ron for the most trivial things, and telling Harry off for asking her what the wand movements were for the incantation they were learning in charms. By the time that lunch break rolled around, she was a real wreck. Between her fatigue and her guilt for the way she'd acted all morning, she was falling to pieces and found herself in the second floor bathroom crying to Myrtle about her problems while she mixed up another energy powder she'd purchased in Diagon Alley over the summer.

"They just don't understand! I can't take all the stress from my class work and the terrible dreams that plague me, and my Mum is having a baby in a few months, and I'm an only child. I don't know what to think of that. What if my parents decide to love it more, since it's there for them to love while I'm away at school?" Hermione wailed as she measured out the water to put in the potion.

"Yes. I know. It's so dreadful for the _living_!" Myrtle snapped. "You are such a selfish girl! I would give anything to have what you have." Hermione looked at the ghost with wide eyes, and then she just started bawling again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to go and cry in the bathroom between classes. I spent my whole life doing it. I just never thought that someone like you would have such a potion addiction." An amused look crossed her pale, translucent face.

"Addiction!" Hermione shrieked. "I do not have an addiction! You're just like everyone else, telling me what I have and what I don't and what to do. I make the decisions. I make the decision to drink this, not some foolish addiction! But what would you know; you're just moping, miserable, moaning Myrtle!" Hermione seethed as she downed the potion in two gulps, feeling its effects immediately with relief.

"Yes, I am moping, miserable moaning Myrtle. But you're Haggard, Horrible, Haughty Hermione, aren't you? I'm dead, and doomed to this bathroom. You're alive and you've damned yourself here." Myrtle seemed very pleased that she was upsetting her.

Hermione shrieked and threw her goblet at Myrtle, which of course just went through her and shattered on the wall behind her.

"There, there." Myrtle said sweetly. "Watch you're temper. Wouldn't want to lose it, oops! Too late for that isn't it? See you don't have control over anything. Not even you're temper."

"Shut up!" Hermione glared at her.

"Oh, and why would I do that?"

Hermione made an indistinct noise before picking up her books and stalking angrily out of the bathroom. In the corridor she glared at everyone who passed her, including Professor McGonagall, which she realized instantly was a mistake.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall huffed. "In my office. Now!"

Hermione shook violently as she followed her head of house into her office. She had never in her entire life been in trouble for something she did all by herself, and she had no clue how the process went. However, to her great surprise, the professor had a soft look about her as she sat across from her at the large desk.

"Hermione, I've been watching you lately, and I must say that you are worrying me. I've checked your records, and your marks, while still the top, are at an all time low, and I've noticed that you don't look like you are feeling too well anymore. Do you have something that you wish to tell me?"

Hermione's thoughts raced. "N-no ma'am." She stammered.

"Are you sure? You just don't seem yourself anymore, and I'm not the only one that has noticed, everyone is seeing it. If you have some problem, you really need to address it." McGonagall looked at her over the rims of her square spectacles.

Hermione stretched her eyes into what she hoped was an innocent stare, and for the first time in history, Hermione Granger told a teacher a bald faced lie. "No Professor. I'm just fine. The work for sixth years is a bit harder than I expected, that's all. I'm really fine. My grades will shoot back up; I've just been really focused on my home life for the past week or so. My Mum is pregnant you know."

"Yes, it's in you're record. Well, Miss Granger, I see no point in making you late for your lessons if there is nothing you want to talk about. But when you are ready to talk, I'm here."

Hermione gulped. She wasn't really fooling anyone, but she decided to try to keep up the composure as though she were. "Well, if something comes to light that I think is worthy of conversation, I'm sure that there will be no problem for me to come to you. But until such a time occurs, I guess we'll just have to keep these personal visits to a minimum, they cut into my study time." Hermione smiled sweetly and stood to leave.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Professor McGonagall watched one of the brightest students in Hogwarts' history walk out of her office with a piteous look on her withered face. There was something awful happening beneath the surface, but until someone came forward, below the surface is where it would stay. She began to shuffle papers to distract herself when there was a soft tap on her door.

"Come in." She said, looking up to see her visitor. In walked Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She smiled at them. It seemed as though someone may bring Hermione's problems to a bubbling boil that will force it to the top.

"Hello professor." Ginny said as she sat in one of the chairs arranged around the room.

"Hello Miss Weasley. Might I ask what brings this group into my office three minutes before lessons start?" She looked around at them all sternly.

"Sorry, we were eating." Ron put in lamely.

"I see. But that answers to the time, but _why_ are you here?" She prompted curtly.

"You see, Professor. We're all here because we are frightened." Ginny said slowly.

"Why is that Ginny? Has someone threatened you?"

"No, it's not that. It's. Well, you may not believe this, but this is all about Hermione Granger." Ginny murmured uncomfortably.

"Miss Granger? How is that?"

Harry picked it up from there, as it was obvious that Ginny was having a problem getting it all out. "You see professor, Hermione hasn't been herself lately. I don't know if we are the only ones who have noticed, but we decided to bring it to light if we were…"

"Well, Mr. Potter, it was wise to come to me. I myself have noticed a change in Miss Granger as well; unfortunately, she doesn't seem willing to share anything with me, so unless you three know something that can help us get to the bottom of this, there is really not much I can do besides survey her." McGonagall looked around from one face to the next, searching them for clues.

Harry nudged Ginny gently in the back and whispered something that McGonagall couldn't hear. Ginny nodded and looked up at the professor uneasily.

"You see, Professor," Ginny said uncertainly, "This morning, very early this morning, I woke up and went down to the common room. Hermione was in there, but it was like she was in some sort of a haze. When I said her name she jumped and looked at me as though she hadn't realized that there was anyone else in the room. She told me that she couldn't sleep lately and that she was taking some sort of energy potion, and that's when I got scared, because I remember when Percy crashed on them. When I told her that I was worried, she blew up."

"I see." McGonagall said tensely, "Now, this is all good and well, and I believe you, but what I really need you to do is get a sample of the potion that she is taking. That is very important. I can't go to her with this evidence unless there is some hard core proof, and one's word just isn't enough anymore."

"So what are you asking us to do?" Ron said thickly.

"Get a sample of the potion she is taking and bring it to me. I've noticed that she and you spend a lot of time together, so that shouldn't be a problem Mr. Weasley." Just then the bell sounded. "Now, I've got to get to my class, as do you three. Please do try to get the potion; it's the only way that we can help her." McGonagall picked up a briefcase and walked towards the door quickly, and the others followed suit in a thoughtful silence.

………………………………………………………………………………

Ron ran over the plan again in his head. He knew from his month of dating Hermione that it wouldn't work. She was smarter than he ever dreamed of being, and she would see right through his feeble plot, he only hoped that she would see his intent and cave. He ran a hand through his flame colored hair as he waited for her to come down to the common room for their date to the Halloween feast.

At long last he looked up and there she was. She looked just like always, and it confused him. She was normal and beautiful with her hair pinned back and her cheeks rosy. It made him think that they were all wrong about her, and she really was just having a hard week.

"Well, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come greet me?" Hermione smiled at him and giggled.

"Oh, right." He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Wow, you look magnificent Hermione!" Ron said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She grinned modestly. "Thank you. You don't look to shabby yourself!" Her eyes sparkled.

Ron stared into her eyes, but after a moment, he realized that they weren't really focusing on him, but rather going in and out of focus, and her cheeks stayed a rosy pink, never changing. Then he realized that it was all an act put up by her to fool _him_. She was wearing make-up. With great sadness he realized that nothing had changed. He sucked in a deep breath, preparing himself for what he must do.

"How have you been, really?" He stared into her eyes, searching for the truth.

Hermione squirmed under his gaze, and smiled uneasily. "I'm fine. I was a bit off, but I'm better now. See?" She spun in a circle, holding her arms out. "I'm just fine!" She smiled at him. "Don't worry."

"Hermione…" Ron said uncertainly. "You're fine on the outside, but I want to know about the inside."

"Ron, I'm _fine_!" Hermione insisted, clutching his hand tightly.

"Well, if you're sure…" Ron looked at her, then glanced over to where Ginny sat watching them intently, and gave her the planned signal before he led Hermione out of the common room to the Great Hall.

Ginny put down the book that she had been pretending to read and crept up to the sixth year girl's dorm. It was thankfully empty when she pushed open the door. She walked straight to Hermione's bed, which was easy to identify because it was laden with books. Carefully she tugged at the lid of Hermione's trunk. It was locked, just as she had expected. She pulled out her wand and whispered 'Alohamora!' No avail. Searching her mind, she found a more powerful incantation. "Alohamotrous!" The lock popped open and she lifted the lid slowly, not wanting to disturb the contents within. There, on top was a case filled with brightly colored packets labeled 'Sloan's Sleepless Solution'. Ginny extracted one and stuffed it in her robes. Just as she re-locked the trunk, she heard the door opening. She jumped up, hoping with every fiber of her being that the person on the other side wasn't Hermione.

She visibly relaxed as Parvati rushed in, tugging at one of her oversized hoop earrings.

"Oh, Ginny? What are you doing in here?" Parvati said, a hint of suspicion laced in her voice.

"I was just looking for Hermione." Ginny quipped; hoping that Parvati would remain as clueless as ever. She needn't have worried.

"Well, I think I saw her leaving with your brother a minute ago." Parvati said absently as she opened her wardrobe to evaluate its contents, which she had probably already done several times that very night.

"Thanks." Ginny said, quickly exiting the dorm, breathing a sigh of relief.

……………………………………………………………………………

Harry looked up as Ginny slipped into the seat beside him at the Gryffindor Table in the Great hall. She gave him a quick thumbs up sign and a grin. He knew this to mean that she had been successful in getting the potion information from Hermione's dorm. He smiled back at her.

Ron glanced at her quickly, and relaxed. It worked, and Hermione hadn't caught on. That alone was enough to prove that she was really losing her edge, and that something was wrong. He turned as the candles dimmed and Dumbledore stood to give his annual Halloween speech.

"Good evening!" The headmaster's voice boomed over the students. "It is nice to see _most_ of us gathered in one place in a unity, and for no better reason than to enjoy great food and company in celebration of Ol' Hallows Eve…"

Something that Dumbledore said sparked a thought in Harry, and he scanned the Slytherin table. Just as he suspected, three were missing. Dumbledore must have known something, or he wouldn't have laid such an emphasis on certain words. Soundlessly, Harry nudged Ginny, but she was already looking at the Slytherin table as well. She glanced up at Harry, who nodded and ever so quietly, they snuck out of the great hall, and away from the much-anticipated feast. (**A/n: snuck is not a word. That, I didn't know. I mean, I always say things like 'I snuck out last night'. Or something. Maybe I'm spelling it wrong, or maybe it should be sneaked… oh well, I'm from the south and down here, we say things like y'all, c'mon, and snuck, so it's staying! He he!)**

…………………………………………………………………………………

"What did you say the password was again?" Emily hissed at Draco as they climbed the Grand Staircase to the seventh floor.

"Like I've said a million times, this morning it was 'crape myrtle', but like I've also said a million times, they keep changing it." He rolled his eyes.

"You better hope that for your sake, they didn't today."

Draco gritted his teeth, so as not to say anything. He would wait, in good time he would get back at the little brat, but that time wasn't there yet. He would have to bear with her for now; she'd get what was coming to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

_**A/n: So, what do you think of Hermione the addict? Lol, Ironically, I wrote that on an all nighter with lots of caffeine involved. Don't harass me for it, as it could totally happen. I mean, Ginny got possessed in book two. Hope you guys liked it! Here's my words to you all:**_

_**Sleepyhead: Oh, that is the worst! I am totally open to questions and suggestions, because I know that my mind works in very confusing patterns that I get, but others may find weird! Fluff will happen, don't worry. I'm romatically challenged, but I'm working on that! Well, now you see Hermie's problems… ick. And Creevey will be revealed in time! Thanks for your review! **_

_**Luna Lovegood 2: Hehe, I absolutely love Ginny (and lily) they are my all time favorites, and so fun to work with! And thanks for telling me that you think I've got her all right! Hehe! Well, sorry about the line thing, this one is better! gives Luna a cookie for having to put up with such aggravation **_

**_Hplovesme: Hey, what's wrong with fat people? Hehe, j/k! Hehe, Well, I'm really glad that you liked the chappie! Come again!_**

_**OHsnap: Sorry, I've gotten a lot of flack for the alfie thing, and to be honest, I don't know what I was thinking. But I lost my twin sister when I was five, and its taken me ten years to be able to realize what's happened, so maybe ron is also in some sort of denial faze, you know, don't talk about it, and it's not real. I'm really glad you like my story, and I hope you continue to! **_

_**Fleury: Dude, like totally! Hehe! Well, Hermione is being fixed, or will be soon. Have no fear! **_

_**And I could just KISS you! (though I am not bisexual… :\) You're reaction to Miss Lilylist was one to rival my own. And at first I was so so mad, and I was going to email her (since she expressly said that she wouldn't drop in and see it again) but now, I'm just going to let it roll on by, because its only ONE bad review, and hey, all the rest are good, and if she wants to be ignorant, that's her problem! Hehe (yes, I actually have anger management classes… or used to, I am a graduate, woo hoo!) Anyways, thanks for you're support, and the brownies! They were great! **_

_**Irishchick799: Huh? Well, I totally made up the alfie thing, I swear I didn't steal it from anyone else, or didn't get some inside info or anything, I just needed something to work with, and later, when I'm in a rut, I'll pull him back out of the box… so to speak. Sorry if I've confused you in any way… Hope you keep reading! **_

_**Well, guys, I'm outta time, but thanks for reviewing, and PLEASE keep doing so, remember I have a goal to meet! I love you guys so so so much, and you'll never understand it until you have a story and reviewers of your own! (gosh, I sound like my mother on the subject of children, but hey, in a way this story is my baby!) **_

_**Well, lots of love!**_

_**Aimee**_


	15. Revelations

_**NOTE THIS: I AM UPDATING THIS WITH OUT MY BETA'S CONSENT. SHE IS LIABLE TO KILL ME FOR IT, SO WHEN SHE SENDS ME THE EDITED COPIE IT WILL BE GOING UP. PLEASE KEEP CHECKING TO SEE IF IT IS UP, AND I WILL TELL YOU ALL IF SOMETHING HAS BEEN CHANGED IN IT, SO YOU KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO READ. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO EMAIL YOU WHEN IT IS UP, THEN PUT YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS IN YOUR REVIEW. THANK YOU! **_

_**A/n: Well, this isn't too terribly late, with all things considered, its actually rather timely! Good news for my few readers (seems as though my number has diminished staggeringly in the past month or so…. Ah, well, its alright.) Next week is my LAST WEEK IN SCHOOL for this year, so the updates should be rather weekly then on out. (I intend to finish this story before school starts back). Saturdays will probably be my new update days after this. Just thought I'd be a little ray of sunshine for you all! Well, I hope that you all like this chapter, and will REVIEW! Heck, I'm getting rather desperate (it's pathetic really, but I'm not a proud person), tell your friends, tell your siblings, tell your parents! Tell ANYONE! I am review hungry, and I feel like I'm starving. (not that the reviews that I get aren't superb, its just that well… I'm a monster… so yea hehe) If you're reading this and not reviewing ever so often (preferably every chapter…. ) then shame on you! (but don't stop reading) Is it obvious that I want more reviews, but don't want to offend any one? Hehe. Well, next week is finals and I'm starting college on Monday (summer sessions start before my school is out, doesn't that suck? Er…) So you can expect the next chapter in (cringe) two weeks. (as in, not this Saturday, but rather the one after that, as I am so swamped…) Sorry! Well, I'll shut up now, please R&R! I love you all so much! Muah! **_

_**Love ya!**_

_**Aimee**_

…………………………………………………………………

_**Sanity of the insane**_

_**Chapter fifteen**_

_**Revelations**_

Harry reached out and grabbed Ginny's arm before she rounded the last corner to the Gryffindor common room.

"Wha—" Ginny started, but Harry pressed a finger to her lips and pointed around the corner.

There stood Emily, Draco, and Dankst, talking in hushed voices that Ginny could just catch snippets of.

"Wait a moment…" Harry breathed as he dug his hand deep into his robes. A moment later, he pulled out something long and flesh colored. Ginny's face lit up, extendable ears! Harry quickly attached the ear to both of them and let it slither its way to the group that was conversing so vehemently.

"So, you're sure then Draco?" Emily's voice snapped, to Ginny's delight, she seemed pretty peeved.

"Yes, I'm sure. Stop questioning me!" Draco growled.

"I'll question who I like!"

"Hey, let's get on with it!" Dankst growled, cutting the two of them off.

"You're right Jon. O.k., time to change."

Ginny watched as the three simultaneously pulled purple flasks out of their robes and downed a gulp from each. Immediately they all doubled over and writhed with pain.

"What's happening?" Ginny gasped, biting her lip.

"Polyjuice." Harry informed brusquely. "It's very painful… or so I've heard…"

"Oh." Ginny turned back to the three and was surprised to find that they were no longer there, but rather there stood Parvati, Seamus and Dean. "Wow, that was rather… quick."

"Yea…" Harry breathed, then, "Come on, they're going in…"

Before Ginny could respond, Harry had her arm in his hand and was leading her to the common room.

"Crape Myrtle!" Harry whispered to the fat lady.

"Eh? What's that? You'll have to speak up boy!" The Lady practically shouted.

"Shh! I said 'Crape Myrtle!'" Harry stated a little more audibly.

"Oh, such a lovely plant isn't it? Lovely in the spring." The portrait stared at them blankly.

"Aren't you going to open up?" Harry pressed on incredulously.

"And why should I? I've just got message from Dumbledore to change the password!"

"What? I'm a _prefect!_ Who else has the authority to change the passwords?" Harry exclaimed in exasperation.

"I don't know, just before you a group of Gryffindors brought me a note! Now go along, before I sound the alarm!" She huffed importantly and turned from him.

"But… But, you know who we are! I'm Harry Potter, I've gone in this room dozens of times!" Harry practically yelled.

"Harry, calm down." Ginny whispered gently, reaching to touch his arm.

"Well! I never!" The Fat Lady huffed in a very over dramatic voice, and with that rushed out of her portrait.

"That's right you just run along and tell all of you're two dimensional friends!" Harry growled.

"Harry… don't worry about it. We can go down to Dumbledore and get the password…"

"Ginny, are you listening to yourself? Three slytherins just got the password changed, do you think that Dumbledore really had anything to do with it?"

"Oh, right." Ginny said a bit stupidly. "Well, I'm sure that he can help."

"Yes, I suppose that he could. There is nothing else we can do, come on." Harry grumbled glumly, walking away quickly towards the Great Hall.

When they walked into the great hall, they found that it was mercifully full of the normal chatter, which meant of course that they wouldn't be noticed. Dumbledore was talking animatedly with Professor Sinistra, his arms flailing wildly and his eyes sparkling. When the pair reached the teacher table, Ginny began to clear her throat, but thought better than to pick up a habit that had such a notorious reputation, so she simply started, "Um, Excuse me Professor..?"

"Ah yes, Ginny. Harry. Such a pleasant surprise. How may I help you?" Dumbledore smiled down at them.

"Well, it's actually private… so if you could…" Harry put in.

"Right. If you can excuse me Laura." Dumbledore nodded, as he stood to follow them both out into the corridor.

"Professor, there are some students that have been…" Ginny struggled for words.

"Emily, Draco, and Jon have all used polyjuice potion, and are now in the Gryffindor tower." Harry said bluntly. Years of talking to Dumbledore had taken away any pleasantries in the matter.

"So, why didn't you go in?" Dumbledore asked evenly.

"They've changed the password." Harry groaned.

"I see. Well, that is a problem, isn't it/"

"But, aren't you going to _do_ anything?" Ginny blurted incredulously.

"The question, Miss Weasley, is not whether I do something, but rather the evaluation of what _you_ need to do. Remember, time is of importance." He smiled at her, eyes twinkling, before turning and walking back into the Great Hall.

Ginny stared after him, her face contorted in disbelief and confusion. "I really think that he is going senile. He's just going to let them do as they please."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I think he meant, that there is nothing he can do that we cant, and that we need to move quickly…"

"Well, how are we going to get past the fat lady?" Ginny asked, more frustrated than ever, mostly due to her lack of a full stomach.

"The same way they did." Harry smiled, pulling a small bit of parchment from his pocket. "Legits Lemarate." The incantation was unfamiliar, and Ginny watched as a message was written on it, and it was signed with Dumbledore's name.

"Clever." Ginny smiled.

"Of course, you are talking to _me_ after all?" Harry smirked mockingly, poking her in the ribs.

"Always the joker." Ginny rolled her eyes. "But come on, they are going to get away."

"Right."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Hmmm." The fat lady looked at them skeptically, examining the note carefully. "Changing it twice in one night is he?"

"Yes, now let us in." Harry snapped impatiently.

"Patience, my dear, is a virtue!" She huffed before swinging forward to let them in.

Harry didn't reply, but rather ran into the common room, Ginny close in tow.

"Where do you think they could be…" Ginny trailed off as she saw Parvati sitting on the couch, looking star stricken. "Parv—"

Harry cut her off. "What are you doing in here Emily?"

Parvati looked up, questioningly. "Emily? Who is Emily? Who am I! I was me, then, there was some one else like me, and it wasn't Padma, but I thought it was at first, but then… no it wasn't Padma." Parvati rambled off in her own confusion.

"Look at me!" Harry commanded, and she obeyed, turning her bewildered face up to him from the couch. Harry searched her eyes intently, trying to press into her mind. He was successful. This was the real Parvati, Emily would never let her mind be probed. "Parvati, just… calm down, go down to Madame Pomfrey and get a sleeping draft for the night."

Parvati nodded absently as she walked out of the common room mumbling to herself.

Harry kicked a sofa. "We were too late! Why didn't I think to make the note instead of wasting all that time!"

"Harry…" Ginny placed a cool hand on his arm, "I didn't think of it either. It's not a big deal really. I know, we can go get the marauder's map and head them off and see what it is that they've wanted so badly…"

Harry's face brightened. "Ginny, you're a genius!" He exclaimed, rushing out of the common room to his dorm.

Ginny smiled as she waited for him to return, so obviously pleased by her own idea. That pleasure evaporated when Harry did return. He looked more livid than ever, his fist's clenched and his face slightly red.

"Harry what is it?"

"I know what they took." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well, what is it? We can just use the marauder's map…"

"It _was_ the marauder's map."

"What?" Ginny asked dumbly.

"They took the marauder's map."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. They even left a note. It said that they came out on top after all."

"Well, we can probably still get them, and besides, I bet that they can't even figure out how to work it…"

"Probably not, it's not that easy, but I want to know how they know about it."

"I have no idea how they could have… unless they saw you using it sometime."

Harry groaned. "Oh great, if they saw me use it, then they may know how to use it."

Ginny bit her lip, "Well, write down the time and place of every time you've used it this year… if you can remember." She reached into her pocket for a bit of parchment, but pulled out the packet marked 'Sloan's Sleepless Solution' "Oh, I forgot about Hermione. This is what I found in her trunk…"

"Wow, so she's gone mainline… well, sort of…"

"Mainline?"

"Muggle word, never mind. Back to the situation at hand. I used the map when we found Ron, and we used it when we went to the room of requirement… but I think that's it… or at least it's all I can remember."

"Do you think that… well maybe they saw us go to the room of requirement?"

"No… we were under the invisibility cloak, or at least, the map always was. Perhaps they were in the shadows when we rescued Ron?"

"I doubt it, seems as though Ron would have known they were there."

"You're right. So it must have been some other time."

"You've been here for six years, and so has Draco. He could have seen it a different year."

"Maybe, Snape could have even told him how to use it, if he remembers it from when my father was young… wait, no, he doesn't know how to work it."

"How do you know?"

"Once, in my third year he confiscated it and it just… didn't work for him." Harry smiled, remembering what it _did_ tell him.

"Oh. So then, they don't know how to use it most likely. That known, let's go to the great hall for the feast, I'm hungry." Ginny said, as her stomach rumbled.

"Okay love." Harry sighed as they headed off to join the rest of the school.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Come in." McGonagall said briskly when Ginny knocked tentatively on her door the next day.

"Well?" She inquired as she swept a hand at the chairs before her desk.

"I.. that is _we_ found this in Hermione's things." Ginny mumbled uncertainly as she held out the bright package of Sloan's Solution.

McGonagall's brow wrinkled further than it already was as she viewed the package, taking it into her own hands. "This doesn't make sense." She murmured turning the package over in her hands. "Sloan's been out of business for… years and years."

"Well, Hermione's real resourceful, she could have gotten anything that she wanted." Ron chipped in, a hint of pride in his voice.

"That is not the doubt in my mind Mr. Weasley. She would have had to go to… _illegal_ measures to ascertain this package, and that is not something that I find very likely. Has she been talking with any one that isn't… normal, or perhaps is a bit shifty?" McGonagall eyed them beadily.

"Erm, no not really professor, you don't think that maybe she's got an actual drug dealer or anything?" the concern was apparent in Ginny's voice.

"No, not likely. Hogwarts has many detection spells for such students…"

"So why are slytherins still here?" Ron mumbled, prompting Ginny to kick him swiftly.

"…So I can only assume that some one has given them to her as perhaps a gift, or maybe on the pretense of helping her. Is there anyone that would wish her harm?"

"Who don't the Slytherins wish harm? I swear, if Draco's behind all of this…" Ron's face grew red with fury at the mere thought.

"Foul play isn't the only answer, but I'm afraid that more investigation is going to be required by you three. Hermione may not want to tell anyone about this, so we will need to have as much information as possible before we actually confront her, she is very able, and any information that is there now, may not be there if she knows what we are up to."

"Professor…" it was Ron, "Hermione, she's not in any… _real_ danger is she?"

"I don't know Mr. Weasley. I don't know."

Ron gulped and nodded.

"You lot try to work as quickly as possible, now, shoo! I've a pile of parchment to mark!"

………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, what exactly is the plan again?" Ron asked skeptically as he, Harry and Ginny made their way back to the common room.

"Erm, first I'll complain a lot about being so swamped with work, then I'll whine about being tired. See if she offers me anything…" Ginny replied.

"I don't know. Hermione's liable to see right through this plan. It seems a bit weak…" Ron warned, giving the other two an ambiguous sidelong look.

"Then you come up with something better!"

"I was just saying…"

"Well, don't be so negative, Ron. It'll work, and if it doesn't, then we'll just take it from there…" Ginny mumbled as they stepped through the portrait hole.

Hermione was sitting on a couch when they walked in, looking more distraught than ever, her head in her hands, and her face flushed. Ginny glanced at Harry uncertainly, who shrugged. Prudently she walked over and sat beside her distraught friend on the couch.

"Hermione?" She said softly, wondering how far-gone her friend really was.

Hermione looked up, her eyes a bit glazed, but an acrimonious look contorting her soft features. "Ginny." She replied curtly, looking back to the fireplace.

Ginny looked again at her comrades, then pressed forth. "What's, erm, what's wrong?"

"You! You three!" Hermione looked around wildly at them all. "First you tell me basically that I look like hell, then you go through my things, and _steal my stuff!" _

"Hermione I don't—"

"Oh save it Ginny, I know it was you three behind it. I asked Parvati, and she saw _you_ in there Ginny!" Hermione looked at her crossly, with her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Uh oh," Ron mumbled to Harry, "Hermione's about to unleash Ginny's temper, this isn't going to be good." Harry just shook his head mutely.

Ginny felt hot anger broiling up inside, but pushed it down. This was Hermione, and she was in trouble. She could let her emotions get the best of her, not this time. "Hermione," it came out in a terse whisper, "Yes, I went in your room, and yes, I took something. But you can't honestly tell me that you are all right! Taking anti sleeping potions is very dangerous! You could even die! _We were just trying to help you!"_ The last bit came out a bit more curtly than Ginny would have liked, and she braced herself for the explosion on the other end. It never came. On the contrary, Hermione's eyes welled up and she threw her arms around Ginny, sobbing into her shoulder. Taken aback, Ginny just patted her shoulder awkwardly for a minute, then pulled back. "Hermione, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Oh, Ginny. I don't know how it happened. At first I was so sleepy all the time, I couldn't even walk any longer. My relations were strained, my grades were failing, and I was desperate. I went to Knockturn alley and I bought that potion mix. I just used it a little to begin with then, I don't know, I was taking it all the time. Its now to the point that I can't stay awake with out it…"

"Hermione, that stuff was outlawed years ago." Ginny scolded. "It's terrible, you need to go to McGonagall immediately and tell her everything."

Hermione looked up at her with sparkling eyes. "Ginny, I can't. You don't understand, if word gets out about this… I'd be ruined."

Ginny gaped for a moment, those were words she never expected to hear from Hermione Granger's mouth. "I can't believe it! You, Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of the age, you are scared of _what people will think of you!_ Honestly, you're starting to sound like Parvati and Lavender!" Ginny scoffed. "Now, you stop being so thick and you march right to Professor McGonagall's office and you tell her what you've been doing!"

"But I…"

"I don't even want to hear it." Ginny cut her off curtly. "You've made a mistake, now live up to it."

Hermione sat there for a moment, looking stricken. It occurred to Ginny that she may have pushed a very fatigued girl a bit too far, but all worries were vanquished when Hermione gave her another hug.

"I'll go. Thank you Ginny, thank you." She glanced at Ron and Harry. "That you too!" She got up and hugged the two of them tightly.

"I'll come with you." Ron said decidedly, taking her arm as they headed for the portrait hole. Hermione didn't protest, but just leaned on his shoulder to hold her self up, and it was in that instant that she realize just how much she relied and loved Ronald Bilius Weasley.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**_A/n: wee! Done, had to add a minescule bit of fluff at the end, this chapter needed it I think. But yes, tell me what you think! Hate it? Love it? Tell me! Critical comments completely welcome (besides if there are like errors and stuff, I can tell my beta so she can have something to do! Hehe). Big hugs and thanks to Nathalie, my lovely beta, and to all of you who review! (and cookie crumbs to those of you who read and don't review, I know who some of you are, because you have me on your favorite's list! Hehe) Bye bye! Oh! I almost forgot, to all my past reviewers… stuff… ick… here…: _**

_**Fleury: Does the fact that I love the brownies make me a lard? Makes me feel like one! Hehe! Well, I'm not really that angry any more, I try! Hehe, happiness tries to prevail constantly (which I admit, can be tiresome… ick) the only thing that can really rile me up is my little brother! (I swear, I want to kill him half the time… er..) Any who thank you for you're beautiful review. You are my most faithful reviewer! (hugs!) Well, we still have much more about Hermione to learn, she has many trials and tribulations to go through before the end… but that's all I'm saying for that. (Every time I'm in a bad mood, I take it out on my characters, it makes me feel a little bad.. but I fix it all later.. hehe) **_

_**Waffleshouse: Hey! You only live like… five miles north of me! (if you take I75 heh.. sorry, I just went through Atlanta the other day..) Any who, yea I always thought that there should be a bit more about Hermione, and its really believable, I mean I once went through this thing with caffeine pills myself… but yea, I think its totally possible. Thank you for your lovely review! **_

_**LunaLovegood2: Well, thanks! (woot perfection!) I've now updated! Enjoy it? **_

_**Hplovesme: Yea, I don't think Rowling will do it, but that's what fan fiction is FOR! Hehe, to explore the possibilities. And that's a def. Possibility! Thanks for your review!**_

_**Ohsnap: It's a bit weird to talk to you, because I don't think that you're reading these yet, as you're not to this chapter yet (to remind you, these are my responses to your chapter seven and eight reviews) Ok. I think the confusion with Krum's grammar abilities can be easily described. I learned to speak German and Spanish and French, and each one I can write rather well, as its easier to think about what I'm doing, but when you're actually speaking the language its like you get ahead of your self and verb placement and accents get screwed up, and also, when I have Krum speaking, I try to give him an accent. Sorry I fell into the crevice of cliché a bit, but I hardly read any of these or anything with romance and stuff, so if my stuff is cliché, its not from my plagerist tendencies, but rather because romance in general is cliché, sorry! I'm trying to take Hermione and Ron to great lengths, it's a bit awkward though, because… you know they were friends, but I'm working on it! Please do keep reading and hopefully enjoying! Thanks! **_

_**Well everyone, that's a wrap! Tune in next time for more deception, greed and fun! Hehe (I always wanted to say stuff like that when I was little) Well tata for now!**_

_**Xoxo!**_

_**Aimee**_


	16. Consequenses

_**A/n: Obviously by 'next Saturday' I meant 'next month'. Sorry guys, this story fell into a rut for me, but through great difficulty I pulled it out. I hope that you all like this chapter, it has a little bit of Harry/Ginny romance, because some say they miss that. Please review, and enjoy!**_

_**Aimee **_

_**………………………………………………………………**_

_**Sanity of the Insane **_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Consequences **_

Ginny chewed her lip as she watched Harry straining to remember any time that he'd used the marauders map in the past two years, as they had narrowed it down as to when it was noticed because of their doubt that Draco would have waited this long.

"I didn't use it _that_ much last year, not really, I mean just to sneak into Umbridge's office, and to go to D.A. meetings… and to go visit Hagrid…. Oh this is pointless… what does it matter where they saw me use it, I hardly ever activate outside of the common room, so they probably only know how to erase it, if that." Harry leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Ginny reached out to put a soothing hand on his back.

"Harry, don't vex yourself over this." She said smoothly, "We'll get it back, we've just got to plan…" Ginny trailed off as she saw the portrait hole swing open, and Ron clamber through it, pale faced and alone. "Hello Ron… Where's Hermione?"

Ron looked at her emptily for a moment, then sat down, assuming the same position that Harry was sporting. "Gone." He said in a whisper barely audible.

"What!" Ginny choked, nearly falling off the couch. "'Gone'? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean she's gone Ginny, how many meanings can one thing have… oh wait, I see what you're getting at. No, its… she's not _gone_, gosh Ginny, don't think like that. She's gone to St. Mungo's for a few days for rehabilitation, she should be back soon." Ron gave her a look that plainly stated that he thought she was loosing it then stood up and stretched. "Well, I think I'm off to b—"

"Wait just a moment… what happened when Hermione went to McGonagall's office?" Ginny cut him off impatiently.

"Oh, well, she just sort of spilled it all out there, but not like she did with you Ginny. She looked right angry when she was telling McGonagall, and when she found out she was going to be sent to rehab, well, I was really scared that she might spontaneously combust or something!" Ron ran a hand over his still slightly pale face. "Speaking of scary, did you hear her in here when she was mad? She used language that I can hardly believe! It was great, now I've got something to dangle over her a bit when I do something wrong…"

"Ron that's not such a good idea…"

"I know, I know, don't push the lady with the drug problem, McGonagall told me all about being sensitive and stuff." Harry snorted at that, and Ron puffed importantly. "What, don't think I can be sensitive with my own girlfriend?" He demanded, jabbing a finger at himself.

"No, not that, it's just that _McGonagall_ was the one telling you to be _sensitive_… she is one of the most coarse woman that I know!" Harry smiled as he went back to his notes about the marauder's map.

"Oh," Ron's face returned to a normal shade. "What's that you're working on there Harry? We didn't have any home work that I've forgotten about have we?"

"Has dating Hermione changed you that much?" Harry asked incredulously, smirking. "And, no, we didn't have any work this is just something that I'm working on in my spare time."

"Oh," Ron looked at the paper a bit curiously, only to have Ginny cover it up.

"Honestly, can't you be respectful of people's privacy, its just stuff about the D.A., you'll know soon enough." Ginny said earnestly, "Now weren't you going to bed?"

"I'm going, I'm going, it's just rather sad that your best mate tells your sister more than he tells you…"

"Well, maybe that means that you should reevaluate your own values." Ginny smirked at him.

"Oh can it, I'm too tired for this. It's just sad is all…"

"Good night Ron."

"Right, I can take a hint. Night…" He waved to them as he ascended the staircase to the boys dorm.

"You're a cool lie!" Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Well, when you have to live with _him_," Ginny jerked her thumb in the direction of the boys dormitory, "and you grow up with role models like Fred and George, well, you pick these things up."

Harry shook his head. "You are a mystery Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled, "I know, but if I wasn't, what would the fun be?"

"Well, if the fun ends there, then I hope I never figure you out!" Harry cringed inwardly at the comment, but didn't revoke it.

Ginny just smiled at him and tweaked his cheek. "Now, don't we have some plans to contrive?"

Harry groaned. "Alright, back to work again…"

………………………………………………………………………

Ron absently drummed his fingers on his desktop in Potions the next day, thoughts of Hermione and what was happening racing through his mind. Sometime during the time she had been gone he had formed a mental picture of her being strapped to a bed and subjected to brutal pain, though he couldn't quite figure out why pain would stop an addiction to wakefulness potions.

"Weasley!" Ron jumped and looked up to the front of the room where Snape stood, glaring at him.

"What?" He asked in what he hoped was an innocent voice.

"You have sat there, apparently day dreaming for the past ten minutes. By now your potion should be in its final stages." As he spoke, Snape walked over to Ron's cauldron, peering at the contents. "And as I see it, you've only just added the powdered amethyst crystals, which is the second step."

"Thanks for the update…" Ron mumbled, wishing that Snape would just go away.

"Mr. Weasley! You will hold your tongue when I address you! I only take the most serious students into my N.E.W.T. level coarse, and through some miracle you have managed to slip in. If you do not learn to do your work and not sit staring off into space like an idiot, probably daydreaming about your little girlfriend, then I will kick you out." Snape glared down his overly large nose at Ron, but today was the wrong time to mess with him.

"Bit cross lately, aren't you? Well, more than usual on any account. Could that be because you've been chucked out by your lord, and you've found that no one else wants you either?" Ron spat at him, letting his temper flare.

"You are going to force me to remove you from this class…" Snape said threateningly.

"Really, chuck me out you say?" Ron asked mockingly, and Harry gave him a warning look. "No, you can't."

"What did you say?"

"You-can't-kick-me-out." Ron annunciated firmly, carefully pronouncing each word as he said them.

"Don't bet on it, you can consider yourself remov-" Snape began, but Ron cut him off.

"Save it. You can't chuck me out because I quit your stupid class! Forget it, so I won't be an Auror, big deal, at least I won't have to deal with you!" Ron shouted as he threw his ingredients into his bag. As Ron stormed for the doorway, Snape gave a little chuckle.

"Don't worry, there will always be room for you at that joke of an office your father works in." He smirked as the Slytherins erupted with laughter.

Ron turned about, his face a deeper red than anyone had ever recalled seeing, his hand reaching deep into his robes. "I'll show you. You can just take this course and shove it!" At the very moment that Ron pulled his wand out of his robes, Harry tackled him. "Harry, GET. OFF. ME!" Ron roared as he hit the ground, struggling to point his wand at Snape.

"Ron, no!" Harry shouted. "He is not worth it!"

"Oh yes this is worth it!" Ron growled back as he still struggled against his friend's restraints.

"You could be expelled for this!"

"Yes, you could Weasley." Snape snapped, as he pulled his own wand out. "Expelliarmus!" He spat, cleanly catching Ron's wand as his flew towards his hand. "Potter, stop playing hero, and returned to your cauldron." This caused the Slytherins to erupt again. "Weasley, get up! You're insubordination will cost your dearly. Not only will you be removed from my class, but you have lost Gryffindor one hundred house points, and you will now follow me to the Headmaster's office for further punishments." He glanced around the room. "You will all finish your potions, leave a labeled flask on my desk and then you are dismissed. Lets go Weasley."

Ron glared at him, breathing heavily, but followed him out the door followed by hisses and catcalls from the Slytherin portion of the room.

……………………………………………………………………

Ginny stormed into the Common Room, closely trailed by Harry who was pleading with her.

"Ginny, don't. I was there, and it wasn't really that bad…" He begged as she stormed on, finally stopping before Ron who sat in a chair.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She shouted at him.

"Save it, Ginevra Molly Weasley." Ron groaned, glancing at her, then looking back to the fire.

"You have gone too far this time, and I mean it! How could you try to hex a teacher, and quit a class, lose one hundred points for Gryffindor _and_ get kicked off the Quidditch team all in _one day_!" She screeched, unable to contain her anger.

"I didn't get kicked off the team." Ron amended. "I just can't play in the next match."

"Oh, it's just as well! That's our Slytherin match!" She spat.

"Ginny, listen, I did what I had to, alright? Lay off, you're not my Mum." Ron groaned, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands.

"Oh, no I'm not Mum, but I can't wait to tell her this!"

"Save your time and breath, Dumbledore's telling her personal. Probably as we speak."

"Good. Now, wait till Hermione gets back…"

At those words Ron looked at her sharply. "You will shut your mouth. You better not say one word of this to Hermione, she's under enough self inflicted stress with out me adding to it."

"Well you should have thought about that before you went and decided to show out!"

"You better not say a bloody word!" Ron warned her scathingly.

"What, do you really think that she won't figure it out. I mean, honestly, all it will take is one potions class, when you tell her 'hey, Hermione, I think I'll sit this one out' I think she's going to be a bit suspicious."

"Well, that's me telling her. Like you seem to believe, this is my mess, so let me tell her about it, you've no right to." Ron told her crossly as he stood and crossed to the boys dorm, "And if I hear that you did, trust me, you'll pay."

Ginny watched him climb the stairs trembling with rage. She turned and kicked the couch he was sitting on, smarting her toe and increasing her plight. She threw herself onto the couch crossly, staring into the fire, apparently unaware of the crowd that had gathered to watch the Weasley fight.

"Show's over." Harry mumbled to them all as he took his spot beside Ginny tentatively. "Ginny, are you alright?" He asked carefully, not wanting her rage to lash to him.

She glanced at him and gave a little smile. "Sorry, I'm fine, he's just so… stupid!" she leaned against his shoulder. "I mean, where are we going to find another keeper before the match?"

"I guess that we'll just have to hold a small try out, and see what happens." Harry suggested, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't you remember the last tryouts? They were dreadful."

"Well, I'm sure we'll think of something." Harry comforted her.

"I hope you're right." She sighed, watching the fire crackle lively in the hearth.

"Me too." Harry agreed, running his hands through her soft red hair.

They sat like that for some time, Ginny leaning into Harry, staring into the fire. Ginny only stirred when she realized that the slow rhythmic movement of Harry's chest meant that he had fallen asleep. She smiled and looked up at him, watching him sleep, looking more peaceful than he ever did in the waking hours. Reluctantly she leaned up and stroked his cheek to wake him. It took a few moments to rouse him, but he finally came to, looking around in confusion for a few seconds, then smiling as his eyes rested on her.

"Well, I could get used to waking up to your face." He smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

Ginny returned his smile, and his kiss, then sat back against the couch. "I'm sure that you could, but that's some time in the future, Mr. Potter." She giggled. "For now you need to go to your dorm, and I need to go to mine…"

"Mmm." Harry groaned, stroking her face. "Can't we just stay here for a while?"

"Harry, you'll fall back asleep… _I'll _fall asleep."

"So? Then I could wake up to you again."

"I look a fright in the morning," Ginny grinned at him.

"Impossible."

"People will talk…"

"Let them." Harry pulled her face to his and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Ginny smiled, her lips still on his and whispered. "Ok, but just for a little while." She snuggled up against him, conjuring up a blanket and quickly fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing of Harry.

…………………………………………………………………………

The turn out for the tryouts for the temporary keeper position were meager, though the signs advertising the event were colorful and stated that whoever got the position would surely be praised for the defeat of Slytherin. Looking around the pitch at the handful of hopefuls, Harry realized that the responsibility and humiliation of possible loss was easily connected with the task, and that this connection scared most off. He sighed and looked at Katie, who seemed to be thinking along these very same lines.

"Hello everyone." She bellowed in her magically magnified voice, and the light chatter ended at once. "Now, I will be honest, I was hoping for more people, so this tryout won't be as long as previously posted, we may even finish within the hour. First, is there any one here who doesn't know the fundamentals of Quidditch and/or of the keeper?" No one stepped forward, but one second year seemed to be going over a list in her head. "Good, now it is vital that you understand that this is only _one_ game, not a full time position. This could work out to your advantage in two ways, one being that if we lose, every one will say that it was just your first game, and you won't have to be humiliated in future games. The other is that if we win you get glory, and exposure for next year's tryouts." She ran a hand over her face. "Alright, since there are only…" she quickly counted heads, "Eleven of you, I guess that you will go one at a time. We are going to try our best to simulate an in game environment. We will have the chasers sending the quaffle your way, while the beaters pelt you. The only thing that will be different is that Harry won't be seeking, but rather observing in the stands, got it? Alright then, erm, Dennis Creevey." She read the name from the short list in her hand. "You can go first."

Dennis visibly shrank at these words as he shakily got onto his broom, flying towards the goal posts. Harry watched him from the stands where he had just sat with his notepad in his lap. Dennis over all was dreadful, letting all but one quaffle in, and in the end being rushed to the Hospital wing because he ran into a goal post face first, breaking his nose. Harry started doodling a picture of a golden snitch absently as he watched the next four hopefuls, who save for the broken nose, were just as bad (if not worse) than Dennis. Just as he was adding speed lines to the snitch to give it life, he stopped short. A small, blonde third year was in front of the goal posts. She looked vaguely familiar, but it was her style t hat had caught his eye. She zipped around from goal to goal so quickly that she was just a blur, which was saying something as Harry was the one who looked for fast moving objects. She blocked every goal, even once performing the famous star move where she hung from her broom with one hand, while stretching out immensely to guard all three goals at once. She definitely had the position, and Harry feared for Ron, because this girl had him beat.

Two of the last people waiting to go just up and left at her performance, as did all of those that had already gone, apparently realizing that she had skills they could not or did not parallel. Neville and Seamus stayed, and Harry thought that they did a fairly alright job, but still could not top this girl. When everyone was back on the ground, Harry rushed down to join them.

"So,"Katieturned to him, breathing hard from playing. "what do you think?"

Harry quickly pointed at the blonde girl, who looked indifferent as she examined her fingernails. "Her, she definitely was the best."

"Yes, that's what I thought." Katie agreed, looking relieved that he'd felt the same. "What's your name?"

"Who, me?" The girl finally looked up at them. "I'm Victoria Blaire Lutz." She said importantly.

"You've made the team." Katie told her with a smile.

"I know. I've always had some sort of talent for this game." She murmured, looking back at her nails.

"Well, we're going to have two hour practices every night until the game…" groans from the team met her ears. "Oh, stuff it, we need to get the feel of Victoria."

Victoria looked at her with bored eyes. "_Every _night?" She asked her in exasperation.

"Yes, every night, I may even make them a bit more." Katie told her sternly, giving her a hard look.

"Alright, don't get all worked up about it." Victoria droned, bending to pick up her broom, which Harry noticed was a nimbus 2001, the next model down from his own.

"Just where are you going?" Katie asked her, mounting her own broom.

"To the common room…?"

"No, the first practice starts now. You can go get some quidditch robes from the dressing rooms while we warm up." Katie kicked off the ground, as did all of the other members, save Harry who wasn't dressed for practice.

"Here," Harry told her, "I'll show you where they are."

"Thanks."

He led her to the small dressing rooms that belonged to Gryffindor and pulled her out some old robes.

"I am _not_ wearing those!" Victoria said at once, holding he nose.

"Yes, you are. These are practice robes, we keep the nice ones up for games." Harry threw them to her, pulling his own robes on over his school robes.

"How come yours are nicer?"

"Experience, and I've been on this team for five years, I've got priority, you're just a temp." He told her matter of factly, as he grabbed his broom and headed out of the rooms.

"Well, I see how that goes." She grumbled as she slipped into the robes.

Harry smiled in amusement as she made sickened noises as she rushed to catch up with him. Some people were just too over the top.

………………………………………………………………………

_**Author's Note: Well, there you have it, I was going to give you the match in this one, but I figured miss priss would hold you over. I will try to keep this going (as in frequency), but right now I have a lot of stories that I'm starting because the ideas are nagging me, and now I have the obligation of three stories and I have to prioritize, and by my reviews, not as many people are reading this one as the others. Well, I still love you all, and hope that you will review! To my reviewers:**_

_**HpLovesMe: Yea, I had Harry spazzing over the map, but then changed my mind, because it was dead ending the story, I'll have a lot more about that in the next chapter, well, at least I hope I will.**_

_**LunaLovegood2: Yea, I said that, but then I got a job, and then with college and all, I was super darn busy, so I really have updated LESS overall, which is very terrible, and I sincerely apologize! But I'll try harder now, today is my last day of summerA, and summer b doesn't start for two weeks. (one of those weeks I'll be away at camp snowbird! Woo hoo!) But yea.**_

_**Missy May, well, I'm glad that you like it! (and that you started reviewing) Please keep reading and reviewing. How is the weather in Illinois? Here in Florida it is hot, muggy and with a 99 percent chance of rain always. Ick.**_

_**Fleury: Yea, she's in rehab, hehe, well, glad you took those two minutes to review, it means a lot, glad that you're still out there!**_

_**Well, I'm super darn excited, cuz my birthday is in TWO DAYS (June 29), and I will FINALLY be SIXTEEN woo hoo! Hehe, sorry, just excited. Bysers!**_

_**Later Days,**_

_**Aimee**_


End file.
